Heaven can wait, we have Hell
by Sergent Mathilde
Summary: Tout le monde change, et eux se sont rendus compte que tu leur faisait trop de mal, V. Comment tu vas t'en sortir, cette fois?
1. 401 Welcome to Hearst, welcome to Hell

401-Welcome to Hearst, Welcome to Hell

Veronica v.off: Et voilà, Veronica. Encore revenue au point de départ. Une deuxième année à Hearst, une quatrième année en Enfer. Tu retrouves ta chambre, tes amis, tes ennemis, tes amours. Ca ne sert plus à rien de se cacher.

-

Veronica regarda d'un oeil vide le parking de Hearst. Ces endroits qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Elle ferma les yeux.

FLASH BACK

Veronica(les mains dans les poches): Alors, chasseur de primes?

Logan(soupirant): Je n'aurai jamais du te prêter ma collection de dvd de Clint Eastwood. C'est à cause de moi que tu as le look camioneuse maintenant... Il se frotta la tête d'un air désolé et comique. Je suis trop bête...

Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur ce banc de l'université, jambes écartées sous le soleil, comme deux cowboys fatigués. Et ils étaient heureux, en plus. C'est ça, le pire.

Logan: Tu m'enmènes à ma salle, mec?

Veronica: Yep...

Logan: Et tu portes mes livres?

Veronica lui claqua un baiser sur les lèvres, attrapa son sac et se leva. Elle sourit. Tout était bien.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Entrer, ou fuir, encore? Les gens passaient devant elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Le temps avançait. Elle n'entrait pas. Elle ne partait pas. Elle se souvenait.

FLASH BACK

Veronica s'approcha de la table où Wallace était assis.

Veronica: Ca va, mon papa Ours?

Wallace lui adressa un faible sourire à l'entente de ce surnom.

Wallace: Veronica, je...

Veronica: Laisse moi deviner, tu as besoin d'un service?

Wallace lui fit un air penaud. En riant, Veronica s'approcha de lui et lui lança un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Veronica: Ca roule!

Leurs rires attirèrent sur eux l'attention des universitaires.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Tout tournait autour d'elle, rien n'avait plus de sens. Un tourbillon de sentiments l'envahissait. Le mécanisme rouillé de son coeur se remettait en marche. Douloureusment. Encore de ces flashs qui l'assaillaient à toute vitesse...

FLASH BACK

Piz: Tu veux dire que tu as une copine à l'université et qu'elle pourrait résoudre cette affaire?

Il grimaça.

Piz: Veronica Mars, c'est ça?

Wallace: Ouais.

Piz: Merci, mais je préfère confier cette affaire à la police...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Piz se tourna pour ouvrir, et découvrit sur le pas de la porte une petite blonde qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ebloui, il s'adossa contre le mur en essayant de prendre une pose avantageuse.Elle ne pouvait pas entrer, et ne saisissant pas sa manoeuvre de séduction, elle mit ses mains en porte-voix et appela:

Veronica: Wallace? Tu es là?

Wallace: Ouais, entre!

Mais Piz, tout surire, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se pousser. Veronica haussa un sourcil incrédule. Puis elle se fraya un chemin et entra.

Wallace: Salut!

Veronica: Salut!

Wallace: J'ai parlé de toi à Piz, mais il n'est pas d'a...

Piz: Alors, tu peux m'aider à retrouver mes affaires?

Wallace sourit. Veronica faisait souvent cet effet là au gens; elle leur inspirait ou bien une haine extrême ou bien un amour inconditionnel.

FLASH BACK

Veronica à Weevil: Je suis sûre que on copain a envie de la voir lui aussi! Dépêches-toi, ça va sonner!

Félix: Tu vas la laisser te parler comme ça!

Un rictus narquois sur les lèvres de Veronica.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Oui, mais maintenant Félix était mort, mort dans cet accident qui avait tant coûté à tous, et dont elle avait réchappé, de justesse... Pourquoi?

FLASH BACK

...: Salut, moi c'est Mac!

Veronica: Sympa, tes mèches!

Mac rayonnait.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Mais Mac avait teinté ses mèches en noir et ne parlait plus à Veronica. Le monde change...

FLASH BACK

Veronica regardait Weevil de cet air qui la caractérisait quand elle était sûre que la personne avait un tort quelconque, que ce fut un vol, un meurtre ou simplement une vexation quelconque soi-disant dirigée contre elle. Les sourcils froncés, elle accusait Weevil de lui avoir volé le collier, le collier que Lily lui avait offert.

Weevil: Si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, je vois pourquoi tu en as si peu!

Ce jour-là, Veronica choisit de tourner le dos à la vérité. Elle le regretta.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi obtuse? Elle s ele demandait. Pourtant, elle restait pleine de mauvaise foi, elle refusait d'admettre ses fautes. Veronica avait un problème. Elle était tellemeent convaincue d'être parfaite.

FLASH BACK

Piz: Adieu, Veronica.

Piz; Un jour, je te manquerai.

La tristesse qui envahit Veronica à ce moment-là en l'empêcha pas de se demander comment il pouvait être assez présomptueux pour supposer qu'il lui manquerait. Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue. Elle se vengerait.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ils lui avaient fait tant de mal. Ils l'avaient détruite peu à peu, écrasée sous le remords, mise à terre, enlisée dans la colère. Ils en avaient fait les frais. Mais est-ce qu'ils n'essayaient pas de l'aider. Veronica refusait de le voir. Mais ils ne savaient qu'il y avait déjà une telle rage dans ses veines... Veronica refusait de l'entendre. Elle était aussi fermée qu'un porte blindée. Qui donnerait sur une pièce remplie d'explosifs. Veronica s'obstinait à se persuader que c'étaient eux les responsables de sa perte, et non elle-même, petite Veronica, qui se consumait l'âme. Veronica n'avait jamais tort. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle avait mal, tellement mal...

FLASH BACK

Logan s'approcha de Veronica. Le coeur de celle-ci rata un battement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Logan: Excuse-moi, Veronica...

Excuse-moi... Pour lui demander un peu d'attention, un regard, une conversation, quelque chose... Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise ces mots quelques semaines auparavant. Non. Il aurait pu le dire des centaines de fois, cela n'aurait pas suffi.

Elle fut incapable d'articuler un mot.

Logan: Je... euh... ça ne te dérange pas si je sors avec Parker?

Tout s'effondra autour d'elle. Un précipice. Un gouffre. Elle pensait avoir touché le fond de son désespoir, la chute n'en fut que plus brutale. Plus noir que le noir... Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Veronica. Elle les rentint. _Sois forte, Veronica? _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit forte, déjà?

Veronica: Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait?

Voilà qu'elle devenait hystérique, maintenant.

Logan baissa la tête. Sa facon à lui de ne pas dire qu'il renonçait à elle. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, après tout? Renoncer. Elle savait que Logan ne renonçait pas. Jamais. Elle s'était trompée. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il aurait dû. Tout était de sa faute. Oui, parce que sinon, c'était trop dur.

Veronica n'y tint plus. Elle s'enfuit. Logan la regarda courir dans le couloir, les yeux humides. Elle pressait ses mains contre son coeur, comme si elle essayait d'arrêter une hémoragie invisible. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il y avait toujours une fêlure, une cicatrice restée ouverte, une flamme ravivée par la jalousie et le fantôme d'une déclaration ivrogne.

FLASH BACK

Veronica: Il faut que tu comprennes Wallace, ma mère va revenir, on redeviendra une famille!

Wallace entra dans une fureur noire.

Wallace: J'aurai préféré que ma mère trouve un type bien!

Il partit en claquant la porte. Veronica resta bouche bée, puis se reprit et haussa les épaules. Elle ne se rendait pas compte.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Quelque chose s'était cassé ce jour-là. Voilà comment l'on s'aperçoit que "rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant."

FLASH BACK

Mac se retourna, écarlate.

Mac: Tu ne penses qu'à toi, Veronica!

Elle s'en alla. Veronica ne comprenait plus.

Veronica v.off: Tu m'as blessée, Mac...

S'était elle seulement souciée des blessures de son amie?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Toujours comprendre, mais trop tard.

Entre, Veronica. Entre. Allez.. La cloche a sonné depuis longtemps. La LeBaron rutile au soleil. Veronica rebrousse chemin. Demain, oui demain elle entrera. Pour l'instant, elle fuit.

-

Un bruit de moteur brise le silence studieux de la classe. Logan risque un regard vers la fenêtre, juste le temps d'apercevoir la LeBaron de Veronica disparaître derrière l'immeuble de Hearst, auréolée de poussière. Logan n'est pas déçu. L'habitude, sans doute. Ses yeux prennent une couleur cynique. Elle fuit. Encore...

-

La porte du casier s'abat dans un grand bruit de feraille, et révèle le visage accusateur de Logan. Veronica étire ses lèvres dans une tentative de sourire méprisant, parfait reflet de celui qui orne les lèvres de Logan.

Veronica: Echolls, quelle mauvaise surprise!

Logan: Mars, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dis moi!

Veronica: Et tu étais venu admirer mon casier?

Logan: Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, petit lynx!

Veronica: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, "mon coeur"! Ca me met mal à l'aise!

Logan: Sinon quoi? Tu vas fuir dans ta LeBaron toute neuve, comme tu l'as fait ce matin?

Veronica accusa le coup. Elle tourna le dos à Logan. Elle se cacha derrière sa tristesse subite pour oublier sa propre responsabilité dans leurs problèmes. Mais il n'y avait plus de "eux", apparament. Ce ne devait pas être son jour de chance, car ce fut le moment où Dick et ses mauvaises plaisanteries jugèrent bon de traverser le couloir en compagnie de quelques bimbos, comportant entre autres la charmante Madison Sinclair ainsi que Shelly Pomroy, bref n'importe qui comportaant une poitrine de plus de 95C et un QI de moins de 0, 2.

Dick: Eh Logan! Fais attention qu'elle ne lâche pas de crottes sur le trottoir!

Et, fier de sa plaisanterie si raffinée, il continua son chemin.

Logan: Take care, Mars de mon coeur...

Veronica: Va voir en Enfer si j'y suis, Echolls...

Logan: Je ne doute pas que tu y habites, Mars...

Et il s'en alla.

Tenir toute la journée.

Veronica se précipita vers les toilettes pour aller vomir.

-

Un corps la plaqua contre le lavabo sombre. La lumière n'était pas allumée, Veronica cherchait à tâtons l'interrupteur. Elle ne repoussa pas on agresseur.

Veronica: Logan, arrêtes...

Sa voix disait le contraire. Le mystérieux individu se recula brusquement.

...: Ne t'en vas pas, Veronica...

Veronica: Dick?

-

Veronica: Dick?

Veronica eu du mal à se retenir un cri d'horreur. Ou de s'enfuir. Ou de (re)vomir. Bref, elle se retint, mais tout juste.

Dick dut le voir, car il fit un saut de plusieurs mètres en arrière, bouchant par la même occasion la porte des toilettes et par conséquent la seule issue de secours pour Veronica.

Qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bien sûr. Ca ne pouvait pas être Logan. Logan ne t'aime pas, Veronica. Tu le sais. Et pourtant... Oh mon Dieu... Dick dirait tout à Logan. Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche. Logan ne saurait rien. Jamais.

Veronica: Dick!

Dick: Oui, Veronica?

Veronica frémit. Entendre son nom prononcé presque gentiment par le grand Dick en personne lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Veronica: Qu'est ce que tu veux, imbécile?

Dick: Mais c'est qu'elle mord, la petite Mars!

Veronica: Dick...

Dick: Okay, okay... Alors...


	2. 402 Call the magician

402-Call the magician, to give you a little bravery...

« Alors, Veronica, encore en train de fouiller dans les poubelles des autres? ... »

Message: DELETED

Que se serait-t'il passé si tu avais décroché, Veronica?

Que se serait-t'il passé si tu avais écouté ce message jusqu'au bout?

Que se serait-t'il passé si ton père n'était pas entré à ce moment là?

Et...

Que se serait-t'il passé si tu n'avais pas jugé?

Que se serait-t'il passé si Lilly Kane n'avait pas été assassinée?

Tu ne peux rien changer, Veronica...

Mais il est encore temps de regretter...

Que se serait-t'il passé si tu n'étais pas née à Neptune, la ville des bandits plein aux as?

-

Mac se retourna dans son lit. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle n'adressait plus la parole à sa « meilleure amie ». Ils fallait qu'elles se voient. Mac enroula autour de son doigt une de ses mèches ébène autrefois bleu pétrole. Elle avait changé. Veronica avait changé. Ils avaient tous changé. Pour le meilleur? Ou pour le pire?

Mac se leva et alluma sa petite lampe de chevet. Même absente, Veronica l'empêchait de dormir. Un verre de soda à la main, elle se cala devant un film qu'elle choisit au hasard. Le générique s'afficha sur sur l'écran. Mr et Mrs Smith. Parfait. Un voile de tristesse assombrit ses yeux. Veronica aurait aimé ce film. Mais Veronica n'était pas là.

Une heure et demie plus tard.

Mrs Smith embrassa une dernière fois son Brad Pitt de mari, puis l'écran redevient noir. Mac ne dormait pas. Toujours pas. Sa décision était prise. Demain, elle irait voir Veronica.

-

Weevil ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait vue. Elle s'était avancée vers lui pour le saluer, il avait pris un autre chemin. Comment lui dire? Ecoute Veronica. Je... Tu comprends? Il ne voulait plus avoir peur, sacrifier sa vie, ses amis, ses amours, pour une petite bonde piquante. Alors, il s'était retourné, et il avait remarqué son regard dur, bléssé, celui qui disait malgré tout, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir raison. Elle n'avait pas couru vers lui pour lui reprocher son attitude, non, comme toujours elle avait encaissé avec mauvaise foi et sans savoir, et Weevil était persuadé qu'un jour toute cette fureur enmagasinnée allait exploser, et inonder ceux qui auraient le malheur de l'entourer ce jour là. Oui, elle lui manquait. Mais il voulait changer de vie. Weevil pensa à Lily Kane. Il tritura quelques instants le stylo rose qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, le stylo "à messages secrets". Il ferma les yeux. Un rêve.

_Lily Kane se tenait devant lui, un blouson de cuir sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds s'éparpillant sur ses épaules. Eli déglutit. Elle montra d'un geste les personnes qui attendaient derrière elle, et Eli reconnut non sans surprise les PCHers. Lily rit de son étonement. _

_Lily: Tu crois que tu as changé, mais tu es toujours comme eux, tu penses toujours comme eux!_

_Son visage se modifia. Veronica lui adressa un regard triste, puis se releva, pleine de colère, et répéta les paroles de son amie. _

Il sortit de sa torpeur l'estomac retourné, nauséeux. Envie de vomir. Il devait lui parler. Oui, Veronica était pétrie de défauts, mais elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle lui avait rendu des services, elle avait essayé de lui faire confiance? Ou pas? Peu importe, sa décision était prise. Demain, il irait parler à Veronica.

-

_...: _Tu devrais en faire ton métier...

Un sursaut agita la poitrine de Logan, comme un électrochoc. Dans l'air, le fantôme de Veronica lui susura qu'il risquerait de passer à côté de l'expérience universitaire. Pauvre, pauvre Logan...

Logan: Allez, dégages...

...: Quoi?

Logan: Dégages...

...: Ecoute Logan, tu crois qu'on peut virer les gens comme ça? Je suis un être humain, moi, merde!

Logan détailla son anatomie sans vraiment y faire attention:

Logan: Je vois ça...

Elle continua sa tirade:

...: Tu crois que parce que tu es millionaire ça va continuer comme ça toute ta vie?

Elle agita ses mains devant les yeux de Logan.

...: Réveilles toi, Logan! On est dans la vraie vie!

Elle claqua la porte, laissant Logan seul et morose avec ses noires pensées et sa bouteille de Jack Daniels. Il rumina encore un peu. Ne pas exploser. Ne pas exploser. Exploser.

Un verre en cristal se fracassa contre la fenêtre. Pourquoi la violence était-elle sa seule échapatoire? Il devait avoir l'air bien pathétique, à moitié nu et enragé, en train d'essayer sans relache de détruire des souvenirs trop douloureux. Comment pouvait-elle l'empêcher de vivre comme ça? Comment pouvait-elle toujours être là, le narguer, lui gâcher son bonheur à chaque fois qu'il pensait le trouver? Chaque mot, chaque expression, chaque boucle blonde qu'il trouvait sur son chemin lui rappelait un passé qu'il ne désirait rien plus qu'oublier. Il était en colère, oui, en colère contre cet amour qui le gangrènait un peu plus chaque jour, en colère contre Veronica qui n'avait pas su l'aimer, en colère contre l'alcool et contre son père... Il était en colère contre le monde entier.

Demain, il irait voir Veronica.

-

Piz se retourna dans son lit. Il était faible. D'accord. Et lâche. D'accord. Veronica ne l'avait pas agoni d'injures. Elle n'avait pas crié. C'avait été comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle. Un beau matin. Après la cafétéria. Après Gory. Après Logan. Encore une fois, Piz se demanda pourquoi Veronica ne lui avait-elle pas donné sa chance. Il avait tout fait pour elle, non? Piz n'était pas idiot. Il était seulement amer. Il aurait pu aider Veronica. Mais il n'était pas Lui, n'est ce pas? Etait-ce une raison pour ne pas le traiter comme un être humain? Etait-ce une raison pour être comme cela avec lui? Piz n'était pas transparent, mais sous les yeux de Veronica, il en avait plus que jamais l'impression. Elle avait rompu avec lui sans préavis, comme si elle se fichait bien du mal que cela allait lui faire, à lui. Et ça lui en avait fait, du mal. Des nuits prostré à la fenêtre, à se demander... pourquoi? Mais Piz n'était pas idiot, non. Il savait ce qui avait causé la chute de leur pseudo-couple, et il savait qu'il n'en était en rien responsable. Foutu égoïsme. Qu'elle aille en Enfer, Veronica mademoiselle-parfaite! Qu'elle se noie dans les bras de son amant terrible! Dès le début, il avait su que jamais, jamais elle ne le regarderait autrement que comme Piz, l'idiot qui avait perdu ses affaires dès le premier jour. Pourtant, il avait tenté sa chance, frappé à sa porte, embrassé ses cheveux. Mais elle aussi était lâche. Elle était sortie avec lui par lâcheté plus que par pur égoïsme. Lâche. Ce mot sonnait mal dans la bouche du jeune homme, gonflé de ressentiment et de rancoeur. Veronica avait besoin que quelqu'un lui lance ses quatre vérités à la figure. Piz se sentait prêt à faire ça. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir aimée. A quoi bon se poser la question, d'ailleurs? C'était fini, non? La colère pétrifia un instant les muscles de Piz.

Demain, il irait voir Veronica.

-

Wallace tenait sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour la soutenir, car elle lui semblait trop lourdes de pensées contenues. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose? Si. La télévision. Il avait oublié d'éteindre cette foutue télévision qui gueulait, étalant sur le mur l'ombre de Vinnie Van Lowe. Il avait écarté Veronica de sa vie. Il avait juste besoin de faire un break, de dire Stop. Stop à toutes ces choses affreuses qu'entraînaient irrémédiablement la présence de le jeune femme. Oh, ce n'est pas que cela avait été dur. Au contraire. Cela avait été facile, désespérement facile et décevant. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle avait serré les dents, serré les dents et encaissé. Comment pouvait-elle être humaine, Veronica? Il aurait pleuré, crié, tempêté. Il n'aurait pas tourné les talons. Il avait fait de tout son possible avec elle. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus, tout simplement. Et pourtant... Y avait-il quelque chose chez elle qui attirait les gens? Sans doute, un vide, une grande cassure entrouverte avec encore un peu de sang sur les bords. Ils avaient tout de suite eu des atomes crochus. Tous deux victimes, elle l'avait aidé à se relever, et à se battre. Et il l'avait suivie, sans hésiter. Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait si il avait fait le bon choix. Après tout, à quoi bon se relever si c'est pour mieux se retrouver à terre? Quelque chose bouillona dans l'âme de Wallace, une volonté de revanche insoupconnée. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire, à elle, lui dire que tout ce qu'elle faisait la détruisait, la détruisait elle et détruisait les gens qui l'entouraient? Veronica etait un poison. Un délicieux poison. Wallace secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

Demain, il irait voir Veronica.

-

Dick ne savait pas vraiment si Veronica l'aiderait. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais compris Veronica. Il avait préféré survoler le mystère qu'elle représentait, garder son air placide et arrogant. Ne pas se dévoiler. Il n'était pas maso, Lui. Pas comme Logan. Dick se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de sa partenaire endormie. Son ami lui manquait. Logan lui manquait. Logan était parti, et Dick avait toujours méprisé Véronica parce qu'il savait que c'était elle qui l'avait enmené loin, là d'où il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le ramener. Elle avait piétiné son coeur, son enthousiasme, elle avait réduit Logan à néant. Et elle avait crié au secours, quand lui, il avait eu le courage de la laisser tomber, de se convaincre qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Dick ne savait pas si Veronica en valait la peine, à bien y réfléchir. Peut-être. Mais Logan n'était définitiment pas fait pour elle. Ils ne faisaient que se détruire. Se détruire.

Un bruit de verre cassé attira son attention.

Dick : Logan...

Dick réprima son envie de jeter quelques chose au sol, lui aussi. Il ouvrit la porte du salon et vit Logan à moitié nu, effondré sur le canapé, comtemplant les restes de la bouteille cassée de Jack Daniel's. Il ne recula pas. Il savait comment pouvait être Logan. Oui, il le savait, et pourtant cela lui faisait toujours mal au coeur de voir dans quel état il se mettait pour elle. Ne serait-ce pas une trahison de demander ce service à Véronica? Oui, sans doute. Mais qu'importe. Il devait récupérer cette vidéo. Il se dégagea de ses pensées et se dirigea vers le corps inerte de Logan. Celui-ci bredouilla en montrant les morceaux de la bouteille:

Logan: Quel dommage...

Dick : Oui, en effet...

Logan: Un si bon whisky...

Dick soupira et essaya de traîner Logan jusqu'au lit, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Il se relava et tendit les poings en avant dans une attaque désespérée. Comme s'il se jetait pour la dernière fois dans un combat à corps perdu. Combien de fois avait-il déjà été comme ça, fou d'ivresse et de renoncement, par Sa faute? Dick n'avait pas la force de les compter. Et maintenant, elle avait transformé son ami en ennemi, il lui faisait face, un rictus tordu aux lèvres. Il essayait de tenir debout, tanguant sur le tapis précieux.

Dick: Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi, Logan?

Le jeune homme sembla retrouver un peu de raison. Il baissa les mains et se frotta les yeux, perdu dans son délire. Il ne savait pas où il était, avec qui, mais cette voix, c'était son ami, oui, il ne fallait pas se battre. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, le vrai et le moins vrai, la réalité et l'enfer où Veronica l'avait plongé. Il eut soudain envie de s'allonger, de se recroqueviller en boule sur son lit, sur un canapé, sur les bouts de verre de la fenêtre par laquelle s'engouffrait le vent.

Logan: Laisse moi...

Sa voix était presque un murmure, pateux et inaudible. Il était fatigué, maintenant. Toute la colère était partie, ne laissant que ce vague désespoir auquel il ne s'habituait pas. Le poids de sa tristesse retombait sur ses épaules. Un sursaut de haine agita ses épaules.

Logan: Laisse moi!

Il cria à s'en déchirer la gorge, et pourtant ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'avait pas de force. Dick recula, l'amertume figée sur son visage comme un masque accusateur.

Logan: Je t'en prie, laisse moi...

Et voilà que ses mots devenait une prière, lui le fier, il suppliait, et il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il ne tombe pas à genoux.

Dick : Oh, Logan...

Un soupir s'échappa de leurs deux corps. Ils allèrent dormir, une nuit peuplée de remords pour Dick et de cauchemars pour Logan. Que la vie était dure... Un voile d'horreur se posa sur leurs rêves, cette nuit-là... Dick se retourna dans son lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il récupère cette vidéo.

Demain, il irait voir Veronica.

-

Keith Mars jeta un regard par la fenêtre se sa maison. Personne. Personne? Bien. Veronica avait dû partir pour un de ces périples solitaires dont elle avait le secret. Tant mieux. L'homme siffla. Un chien le rejoignit.

Keith: Bien, Backup! Bon chien...

Il gratta la tête de l'animal qui grogna. Keith s'introduit dans sa maison sans bruit, fort de son expérience d'enquêteur, et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Pas de Veronica. Parfait. Il se saisit du téléphone et tapa un numéro de téléphone qu'il connaissait pas coeur. Une voix de femme lui répondit. Leur conversatin fut brève.

Keith: Tu peux venir, ma fille n'est pas là.

La femme dans le téléphone, soupira, marmonna son consentement et raccrocha. Keith respira un grand coup. Il lui faudrait environ 10 minutes pour arriver. Espérons que Veronica ne serait pas rentrée d'ici là. Il décida d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. La vent fouettait ses cheveux rares. Il s'amusait à lancer le baton à son chien sur la grève deserte, vidée de ses passants habituels par le mauvais temps. Il parlait parfois tout seul, réfléchissait à sa vie, sifflottait un morceau de Jazz. Coltrane. Keith Mars adorait Coltrane. Il aimait le rythme. Il aimait la vie. Et il l'avait perdue, sa petite vie tranquille et routinière, il l'avait perdue, c'était de sa faute. Veronica ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'en voulait jamais qu'à elle-même, et c'était bien ça le problème. Elle était devenue tellement dure. Parfois, Keith peinait à la reconnaître, avec ses carré rigide de courts cheveux blonds, elle qui avait toujours eu cette longue chevelure qui faisait la fierté de sa mère. Liliane. Mon Dieu qu'elle lui manquait, parfois. Il n'en restait rien. Cette femme, sa femme, était partie, emportant avec elle d'abord leur bonheur puis le chèque et l'argent des études de Veronica. Veronica souriait tout le temps, avant. Maintenant, elle gardait ce regard dur qui interdisait aux gens de s'approcher, elle traînait avec les mauvais garçons et les voyous. Keith ne comprenait plus. Sa petite fille transformée en mante-religieuse. Mon Dieu. Keith Mars frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

Keith: Viens, Backup, on rentre...

Il fit demi-tour sous les bourrasques, serrant ses bras sur son ventre et se maudissant d'avoir eu l'idée stupide de sortir par ce temps. Bah, cela lui avait remis les idées en place, en quelque sorte. Et elle avait perdu Lily. Les pensées de l'ancien shérif se remirent à vagabonder. Lily. Avec la jeune fille, elle étaient... pas innocentes, non, loin de là, mais toujours enthousiastes et rieuses, à danser et chanter sans cesse. Et puis Lily était morte. Voilà l'erreur qu'avait fait la vie. Tuer Lily. Et Veronica avait cru Keith; elle avait aidé son père à déterrer la vérité là où personne ne la voulait, à faire la justice là où ce mot n'était qu'un doux rêve que personne ne savait rêver. Veronica était partie. Envolée en fumée âcre. Il ne restait que son enveloppe qui déambulait au hasard, parfois animée quelques heures par une flamme qui ne tardait jamais à s'éteindre. Logan avait été un feu de joie pour elle. Et de destruction aussi. Keith l'avait vu, il n'était pas aveugle, non, il avait vu les regards de ces deux-là et su que leur amour était si grand qu'il ne pourrait que les consumer. Il étaient tous les deux brisée, d'une manière différente et incompréhensible; ils étaient deux parties d'un puzzle, et ces parties ne s'embriquaient pas. Tout en eux était dissemblable. Mais ils avaient essayé de s'accorder, encore et encore, sans parvenir à rien d'autre qu'à des larmes. Quel gâchis... Veronica avait souffert de l'abandon de sa mère; elle protégeait Keith des femmes, elle se protégeait de l'amour que ces pseudos-mères auraient pu lui donner. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne briser le cercle de confidences qu'elle construisait avec son père. Keith aimait sa fille, mais il avait une vie. Il voulait la vivre. De tout son coeur, il le voulait. Et Veronica ne l'en empêcherait pas, et il lui cacherait ses amours ausi longtemps que cela serait nécéssaire. Une rafale aracha quelques larmes aux yeux de l'homme que ses tribulations avaient fatigué. Il chercha des yeux son chien sur la plage.

Keith: Backup!

Cela faisait sûrement plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il se promenait, elle devait être là, mais Keith ne retrouvait pas Backup. Il l'appela encore plusieurs fois avant que la grosse bête n'accourre vers lui et se jette sur ses jambes, lui arrachant un éclat de rire bref et rauque. Il sécha ses larmes et s'en retourna vers la chaleur de la maison. Une lampe brillait à l'intérieur. Il lui tardait d'y arriver. Il recula Veronica dans un coin de son esprit, et courut vers son abri pour échapper au mauvais temps.

-

Veronica poussa sur l'accélérateur, entraînée par cette musique qui sortait de la carcasse de sa LeBaron. L'autoroute se défilait devant elle, long et noir. Mais la jeune fille, pour une fois, n'avait que faire de la morosité du temps, et de la vie. Elle chantait à tue-tête, heureuse pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, sans savoir qu'elle profitait peut-être ainsi de son existence pour la dernière fois avant bien longtemps. La voiture continua à accélérer . Veronica chantait toujours. Elle oubliait peu à peu, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de Neptune pour une raison qui ne lui revenait, ses amis perdus et son père triste, et elle, incapable même de passer les portes de son universté qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle oublait, tout derrière elle partait en cendres, et même si elle savait que ce soir déjà il lui faudrait revenir vers la ville honnie, ses souvenirs s'échappaient en fummée du pot d'échappement. Elle partait en Arizona pour une enquête, refaire les gestes qu'elle faisait ou voyait son père faire à longueur de journée, espionner, interroger, s'introduire dans les maisons. Un métier d'adulte, mais Veronica était déjà presque une adulte, forgée par ses épreuves et la douleur. Elle ne voyait toujours pas le bout de l'autoroute qui semblait continuer ainsi pendant des années de béton. Mais tant mieux, parce que Veronica se sentait bien.

"_But I really really don't like you..."_

Veronica n'aimait plus personne.

"_I thougth that everything was perfect..."_

Ah-ah. Ce n'était pas si faux.

"_Isn't that was it suppose to be?"_

Ce qu'elle avait pu être naïve.

"_Now I think a little difrently..."_

Vraiment? Quel doux euphémisme.

Peu importe, la route n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.


	3. 403 An almost perfect dinner

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

403-An almost perfect dinner

13:01, samedi. Un bruit attira l'attention de Veronica. On toquait. Elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans un peignoir et releva ses cheveux humides sur sa nuque. Distraitement, elle ouvrit la porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait... Logan. Il la regardait, les mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir, magnifique, comme toujours. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques instants, essayant de juguler la tension sexuelle qui régnait encore entre eux. Ils se retenaient de s'arracher les yeux ou les vêtements. Ce malaise flotta encore quelques instants, durent lesquels Logan et Veronica tentèrent de ne pas s'embrasser fougueusement ni de rouler ensemble dans la maison, tous ces gestes qui leur semblaient encore familiers quelques mois auparavant.

Logan: Ronnie! Tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras?

Elle en avait tellement envie.

Veronica: Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Logan?

Logan: Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un meurtre à me coller sur le dos, histoire de m'amuser?

Il fit semblant de bailler.

Logan: Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie, sans Kendall...

Il grimaça intérieurement. Se faire virer du parvis de l'appartement n'était pas la meilleure solution pour engager une discution.

Logan: Non, sérieusement, je venais pour parler.

Veronica ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Veronica: Parle.

Logan jeta un regard vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Logan: Tu me laisses entrer?

Veronica s'accouda au chambranle de la porte.

Veronica: Non.

Son peignoir baillait sur sa poitrine et sa peau blanche sur laquelle perlaient de minuscules gouttes d'eau attira le regard de Logan, qui ondula le long de ses courbes.

Veronica: Qu'est ce que tu regardes?

Logan se frappa la tête, faussement contrit.

Logan: Oh mince! J'ai plus le droit de te regarder maintenant? C'était pas écrit dans le contrat de divorce! T'as dû oublier une clause! Faudra que tu en parles à ton avocat!

Veronica explosa.

Veronica: C'est pour ça que tu es venu? Me reprocher mes erreurs? Mais entre, Logan, tu es le bienvenu!

Folle de rage, elle s'engouffra dans la maison, entraînant Logan à sa suite. Elle se remit à crier:

Veronica: Tu veux te moquer de moi? Tu veux me "regarder"? Libre à toi, Logan!

Sous le coup de la colère, elle dénoua son peignoir et le jeta à ses pieds. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ils restèrent immobiles, en face l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Logan parcouraient le corps nu de la jeune fille, ce corps qui lui avait appartenu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Une larme coula sur le cou de Veronica. Logan avança d'un pas. Elle ne réagit pas. Le jeune Echolls receuillit sur son doigt la perle salée. Puis il recula. Serra le poing. Serra les lèvres. Serra les paupières pour ne plus voir. Et elle s'enfuit. Tout compte fait, rien ne changeait. D'un geste ragueur, Logan enfouit son visage dans le peignoir imprégné de l'odeur de Veronica.

-

Veronica laissait l'eau de la douche frapper son corps La trace du doigt de Logan sur son cou la brûla. Il voulait parler. Bien. Ils allaient parler. Elle sortit de la douche et saisit des vêtements, puis quitta la salle de bains. Logan était toujours là dos à elle, le visage plongé dans le tissu. Veronica faillit sourire. Elle essuya le mascara qui avait coulé sous ses yeux. Elle détourna ses pupilles du visage de son ex-amant quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle ouvrit, et pour la deuxième-et sûrement pas la dernière- fois de la journée, elle se retrouva face à une très très mauvaise surprise.

Weevil: Veronica.

Veronica: Weevil.

Juste une constatation. Veronica commençait à songer sérieusement à s'enfuir dans une île du Pacifique que personne ne trouverait jamais.

Veronica: Tu arrives à temps pour notre "suprise-party"!

Weevil eut l'air sincèrement surpris quand il aperçut Logan enfoncé dans le canapé de Veronica.

Veronica: Tu veux me "parler", toi aussi?

Weevil saisit les guillemets dans sa voix et en interpréta mal le sens. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le peignoir humide dans les bras de Logan, ni le lame tombée à terre, ni l'abscence de Keith Mars. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. OK. Nuit mouvementée chez les mars. Message reçu. Weevil n'était pas sûr qe Logan veuille -et aie- seulement "parler" avec Veronica. Celle-ci suivit le regard de Weevil et se rendit compte du quiproquo que la situation pouvait engendrer. Elle rougit subrepticement et pensa à part elle qu'elle aurait préféré vivre ce que les apparences laissaient etendre. Mais Weevil n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, à dire "OK, je vous laisse entre vous" et à leur faire un petit sourire en coin (et cela, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Logan et Veronica). Il s'assit. Veronica pensa à s'arracher les cheveux.

-

Alors que, depuis une dizaine de minutes, la conversation piétinait et tendait à laisser place à un silence pesant, un bruit de pas sur le perron attira leur attention. Les pas semblaient hésiter, avancer pour sonner puis reculer, partir, et enfin revenir sur eux-mêmes. Logan se leva et sortit sur le balcon, preant ainsi sur le fait le (ou les) intrus. Qui s'introduisirent dans la pièce. Veronica prit la parole et annonça les visiteurs d'une voix lugubre:

Veronica: Wallace et... Mac.

Sa voix n'aurait pas pu être plus sombre.

Wallace: Je t'ai connue plus aimable, Veronica.

Logan attribua à ses mots un sens qu'ils n'avaient pas et fit la grimace, imperceptiblement. Seul Weevil el remarqua. Mac semblait sur le point de s'enfuir et quelques larmes de colère et de tristesse brillaiant dans ses yeux. Wallace referma sn bras sur l'épaule de son amie pour la consoler. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Mac connaissait Veronica moins bien que lui. Elle ne savai pas combien la jeune détective pouvait être manipulatrice, intéréssée et égoïste. Ou plutôt si, elle le savait, mais attribuait ses comportements aux blessures de Veronica. Pourtant, Wallace avait compris depuis longtemps que rien n'excuserait certaines choses qu'avaient fait Veronica. Mac fermait les yeux, encore et toujours, mais elle souffrait. Tout le monde souffrait un jour ou l'autre, tous ceux que la jeune fille aimait ou qui l'aimaient, car elle porsuivait son idéal de revanche sans relâche, piétinant tout sur son passage. Ce n'était qu'un bloc d'égocentrisme vengeur. Un jour, il faudrait arrêter Veronica. Et ce jour-là, Wallace préférait être loin, très loin de Neptune.

Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

Veronica: Je crois que je vais ouvrir un restaurant...

Veronica: Mais qui manque encore à l'appel?

Elle avait pris une voix dramatique. Elle tournait le dos à la porte, contrairement à ses invités improvisés. C'est pourquoi elle ne comprit pas pourquoi les invités en question s'écrièrent d'une seule voix:

Wallace, Weevil, Mac, Logan: Piz!

Veronica: Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas de chance, il ne viendra p...

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête... et manqua de s'évanouir. Piz était là, devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

Veronica: Piz, exhala-t'elle dans un souffle.

Veronica ressentit soudain le besoin de s'asseoir. Elle se laissa donc tomber en arrière, sur le canapé. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle avait oublié Qui se trouvait sur le canapé en question: Logan, qui fut d'ailleurs très surpris -mais néanmoins ravi- de recevoir la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Laquelle se releva en un quart de seconde, écarlate. Pi foudroyait Logan du regard et essayait de comprendre pourquoi la plupart des ex-amis et amants de Veronica se trouvaient devant lui.

Veronica se retrouvait donc en présence de ses comtemporains les plus agaçants, les plus insupportables, les plus envahissants... et les plus en colère contre elle. Elle déglutit. L'océan, ce n'était pas assez loin. Quand tout cela serait fini, il faudrait sérieusement penser à s'installer dans une autre galaxie. Voire plus loin.  
Voyant que ses "invités" n'avaient pas, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, Veronica décida de prendre la situation en main.

Veronica: Vous avez faim?

Un murmure s'éleva de l'assemblée, que la jeune fille résolut de prendre pour un Oui. Pendant qu'elle s'agitait devant sa cuisinière en se demandant si ses compagnons avaient l'intention de faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit geste pour l'aider, ceux-là même réfléchissaient à ce qu'il allaient lui dire, toutes choses qui n'étaient pas, on s'en doute, particulièrement aimables. Et alors que Veronica, en bonne (et contrainte) maîtresse de maison, préparait le déjeuner, seule, ses invités lui concoctaient un charmant potage saveur nitroglycérine, agrémenté de reproches divers, où revenaient souvent les mots "égoïste", "égocentrique", "insupportable", et certains autres moins civilisés que la politesse m'interdit de révéler. Mais le fait est que, si le jeune fille cuisinait souvent, son savoir dans ce domaine se résumait à la glace, aux pâtes, au riz, et aux lasagnes, faute de quoi étaient nécéssaires pour la réussite du plat incriminé un livre de cuisine (imperméable aux jets de sauce) et une bonne douzaine d'heures, ainsi qu'environ cinq récipients résistant au feu, à la chute plus que probable, et autres maltraitances. Elle décida donc de faire... du riz. Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple? Se disait notre héroïne dans une perspective totalement non-marsienne. Oui, pourquoi?

Ayant en conséquence passé deux fois plus de temps que prévu à la confection de son riz, Veronica commencait à en avoir marre d'éponger les débordements d'écume blanche au dessus de la casserole, et se demandait s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux tout simplement enlever le couvercle. Mais ses invités, qui eux, avaient fini leur propres assortiments de compliments, avaient faim et se plaignaient du temps que prenait la cuisinière. Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire passée à se démener, Veronica put présenter à ses invités un riz presque cuit et des steaks à peine brûlés, c'est dire l'exploit. Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table, y compris la maîtresse de maison, son sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres, pour ne pas changer.

Veronica:Qui commence?

L'assemblée n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à comprende de quoi elle parlait, mais soudain étrangement prudente (en partie à cause de la gamelle de riz brûlant posé à côté de l'ex-amie/amante/collègue/ennemie/petite-amie des membres de ladite assemblée), elle fit semblant de croire que Veronica parlait du riz, et Mac servit la tablée, qui démarra la mastication dans un silence presqu'absolu.

Les mouches elles-mêmes faisaient attention de ne pas voler trop fort, sachant par expérience qu'une Veronica en colère est une chose qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie, et que cela a tendence à être la dernière. Bref, c'était le silence. Jusqu'à ce que la gamelle soit vide, du moins en partie, et refroidie par l'ambiance assez glaciale de la petite salle à manger. La fête pouvait commencer.

Logan (tout en mastiquant): Ton riz est délicieux, Veronica.

Tous les convives émergèrent de leur assiette, éberlués par ce retournement de situation plus qu'inattendu. Logan reprit:

Logan: Délicieusement désagréable, à ton image.

Pan. Logan avait repris le sourire carnassier qui le caractérisait. Dans les dents, Veronica-lâcheuse. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissait pas faire. Elle contre-attaqua.

Veronica:  Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi.

Heureusment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait en pensant à ce crétin! Le riz aurait été capable de lui adresser un rictus cynique et de s'échapper de la casserole. Le silence retomba sur la tablée, lourd comme une tonne de plomb.

Décidément, cette petite réunion entre amis promettait de grandes choses...

-

Mac et Wallace se jetaient des regards paniqués tout en se demandant si la situation allait tourner au "Massacre à la tronconneuse" ou au film X. Weevil, lui, se demandait légèrement ce qu'il faisait là, entouré de gens qu'au mieux il ignorait et au pire haïssait. Quant à Piz, il commencait à en avoir sacrément marre qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui et se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui allait lancer l'offensive. Bref, dans ce charmant silence, le petit groupe de "proches" ruminait gentiment, tout en essayant d'avaler le ciment (=riz) _made in_ Veronica Mars.

-

Piz(grave):Au fait Veronica, puisque personne n'a l'air de vouloir te demander des comptes, je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

Veronica (sans lever les yeux de son assiette): Je t'en prie.

Piz: Tu sais, quand tu m'as laissé tomber, j'ai réfléchi...

Veronica serra les dents très fort pour ne pas laisser sortir le "Non, vraiment?".

Sainte, sainte Veronica...

Piz: Oui, et je tenais à te dire que je te trouve égocentrique, lâche, irréfléchie, de mauvaise foi, incapable de faire face à la réalité et d'écouter les gens...

Il leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Piz: Entre autres.

Pan dans les dents.

-

Veronica déglutit. Une bonne chose de faite. Voilà ce que devait se dire Piz. En réalité, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il put lui en vouloir autant. Elle avait été brisée, brisée par cet homme en face d'elle qui la regardait blêmir sans bouger, et elle avait juste vu ce garçon, et il était gentil. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait, à Veronica. Non, c'est vrai, elle se le confessait à elle-même, elle n'avait pas regardé plus loin que ce pauvre idiot au grand sourire, elle n'avait pas sondé ses grands yeux noirs, mais tout cela n'était pas important pour elle. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, de bras dans lesquels se perdre, et pas de passion dévorante ou d'amour fou. Non, ça, elle avait déjà donné. Merci et au revoir. Elle voulait qu'on la protége, alors elle avait ouvert son lit au petit jeune homme souriant, sans pour autant lui ouvrir son âme. Mais il avait été lâche. Il avait laissé Logan la défendre, et tout ce qui n'était pas encore éteint en elle s'était remis à flamber avec ardeur. Et cette vidéo... Quel si grand péché avait-t-elle donc commis? Elle ne soupçonnait pas qu'il ait eu si mal. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du mieux regarder, ou ne rien faire, ne pas accepter qu'il serre son fantôme dans ses bras. Mais c'était trop tard. Pourquoi lui jetait-il cette douleur à al figure? Etait-elle si méchante que ça leur fasse un si grand bien de la faire souffrir? Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Veronica était sûre de ne pas être mauvaise.

Veronica: Tous ces compliments.

Elle battit des cils.

Veronica: Je suis flattée.

Mais ils l'avaient tous vue accuser la balle. Seule Mac ressentait cette compassion pour elle, malgré ses trahisons et ses échecs. Les autres, ceux qu'elle avait transformés, ceux qu'elle avait heurtés, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent, d'un certain côté, comme elle, ceux-là se réjouissaient secrètement à chque coup, ils ne demandaient qu'à lui jeter la prochaine pierre. Et quelque part, au fond d'eux, ils se demandaient : "Mais quand cela est-il arrivé?"

Wallace: Il a raison, V. Tu es horrible. Regarde ce que tu nous as fait!

Il désigna les convives, et ils s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle voie véritablement leurs lésions, mais elle préféra détourna la tête. Ainsi c'était Wallace, le gentil, le Papa Ours, c'était Wallace qui avait explosé. Quelle étrangeté. "Tu es horrible, V." Le pensait-il vraiment?

Wallace: Regarde, Veronica. Regarde nous! Ta "meilleure amie", tu vois ses larmes? Tu as regardé ailleurs quand elle allait mal, elle aussi? Moi, ton "BFF", hein! Tu ne te rends pas compte des choses que tu dis, Veronica? Tu te rends compte que nous on les prend en plein dans le ventre?

Il désigna Logan.

Wallace: Et lui, ton... ton... je ne sais pas, en fait. C'est quoi cette manière tordue de vous détruire à tour de rôle? Tu es contente d'avoir eu le dessus, V. ? Fière d'être celle qui sort la tête haute en laissant l'autre agonir? Vous êtes fous. Et Piz, lui, tu te rappelles? Oui, tu as juste joué un peu avec lui, bon chien, et puis tu en as eu assez, et hop, au dépotoir. Tu ne regardes jamais derrière toi, hein? Les dégâts?

Il reprit son souffle, rapidement, mais il était vraiment furieux, et il laissait cette rage s'exprimer là, devant les autres.

Wallace: Tu nous as tous utilisés, manipulés, tu nous as bernés en beauté, en Veronica. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, au moins. Mais -tu veux que je te dise quoi?-

Il se pencha vers elle, sifflant.

Wallace: Tu es un monstre.

Elle tressaillit.

Veronica: Tout ça pour moi! Applaudissez!

Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Car oui, la vérité était là, devant ses yeux, immense et imonde, et Veronica voyait à présent toute l'ampleur de ses faute. Jamais -au grand jamais- Madame-la-détective-privée-Veronica-Mars ne l'aurait reconnu, mais elle avait peur? Qu'allait-il se passer?

-

Les invités se taisaient. Tout se taisait. Tout à coup, la sonnette, impérieuse, retentit dans l'air? Veronica leva la tête de ses pensées coupables, intriguée. Qui manquait-il à la liste de ses ennemis? Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Arrivée devant la porte, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. Mais Veronica n'était pas femme à croire aux pressentiments. Elle ouvrit.

Ce qu'elle vit devant elle faillait la faire tomber à la renverse.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça...


	4. 404 Marhsmallows & promises

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

404-She's small, blond, smelled of marshamllows and promises

Veronica était vraiment à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Veronica: Dick.

Ce qui, implicitement, signifiait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se trouver très loin de là. Mais Dick, en bon idiot qu'il était, ne s'y arrêta pas.

Dick (moqueur): Ronnie!

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Veronica, qui, hébétée, ne s'en offusqua pas, et s'avanca vers le salon.

Dick: Je suis content de te revoir, ma petite blondasse...

Salon, où, fortuitement, il tomba nez-à-nez avec, dans l'ordre, l'ex-meilleur-ami de l'ex-petite-amie de son meilleur ami, l'ex-petite-amie de son ex-frère mort (et assassin à ses heures perdues), le meilleur ennemi de son meilleur ami, et l'ex-petit-ami de l'ex-petite-amie de son meilleur ami. Et là encore, alors que toute personne normalement constituée aurait reculé et balbutié « Je vous laisse entre vous », le grand Dick préféra avancer le sourire aux lèvres, sans prêter attention aux visages ébahis des « invités » de sa « Ronnie », et s'exclamer:

Dick: Vous ne m'avez pas invité à votre pyjama-party?

Veronica sembla se réveiller au son de la voix du grand blond, et son cerveau se remit en branle. Elle réalisa que le bras de Dick était toujours passé autour ses épaules, et ses yeux naviguèrent un instant entre le surfeur et les convives. Le regard furieux de Logan, dégoûté de Piz, horrifié de Wallace, surpris de Mac... Quoi? Oh Mon Dieu! Veronica jura intérieurement. Il allait falloir qu'elle sorte d'ici avant que ça ne tourne à la tuerie...

-

Elle se força à sourire, et se tourna vers celui que, apparement, les autres avaient pris pour ... elle préférait ne pas savoir pour quoi.

Veronica: Réfléchis, Dick de mon coeur! Tu vois des strip-teaseuses? Non, ce n'est pas une pyjama-party!

Dick sourit devant l'habituel sens de la répartie de la jeune fille.

Veronica: Et si nous allions prendre l'air, Dick? Je crois que nos amis (elle frissona à ce mot) ont besoin de tranquilité.

Elle était comme ça, Veronica; prête à pousser la mascarade jusqu'au bout, dans ses retranchements les plus obscurs, prête à détruire les pions noirs ou blancs qui se dressaient devant elle, prête à se compromettre elle-même pour ne pas perdre la face.

Et ils sortirent tous deux, bras dessus bras dessous, laissant derrière eux un attroupement pétrifié de surprise.

-

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Veronica s'effondra sur un banc qui dominait la plage, tandis que Dick éclatait d'un rire parfaitement Dickien.

Dick: Je savais bien que tu en pincais pour moi!

Il tourna sur lui-même en ouvrant les bras.

Dick: Personne ne peut résister au grand Dick!

Veronica se sentit défaillir. Ses ex-amis et autres croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle connaissait d'une quelconque manière plus qu'amicale (et encore) cet imbécile de blond dégringandé? Elle était maudite. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Elle se retourna quand elle sentit la main de l'imbécile en question se poser sur son avant-bras.

Dick: Sinon, tu sais, on avait dit... tu veux toujours?

Veronica: Ca dépend...Tu as toujours le même compte en banque?

Dick: Je vois qu'on se comprend!

Il lui adressa un grand sourire idiot. Veronica soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur l'équipement qu'elle allait pouvoir s'acheter avec ce cachet. Elle plissa les yeux, souffla par le nez, les rouvrit, et les planta dans ceux de Dick.

Veronica: Raconte.

-

Pendant ce temps-là... Chez Veronica, sans ladite Veronica.

Piz: Je n'y crois pas... elle s'est encore enfuie!

Logan: Avec Dick! Ce salaud!

Weevil: Je crois que je vais vous laisser maudire Veronica entre vous... Je reviendrai plus tard.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, semblant d'un coup se rendre compte de sa présence, et se delandèrent ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire à Veronica. Enfin, quelle importance? Et puis, coupés dans leur élan par cette remarque inopportune, ils sortirent un à un de leur coma de haine, et ils quittèrent la maison de la jeune détective, la tête basse, les pensées noires, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

-

Veronica soupira. Elle s'attendait à tout, et surtout à ça. Ce n'était même pas surprenant. Le métier de détective devenait de moins en moins intéréssant, décidemment, entre les femmes qui trompaient leurs maris et les maris qui trompaient leurs femmes, les chiens perdus et les voitures volées. Heureusement qu'elle trouvait toujours des secrets juteux qui détruisaient sa vie et celle de ses amis, parce que sinon, elle s'ennuirait sérieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Dick qui la regardait en attendant qu'elle lui dise oui pour s'occuper de l'affaire. Si on pouvait appeler ça une affaire. Elle l'aurait bien fait mariner un ou deux jours, histoire de s'amuser, mais le four avait vraiment besoin d'être réparé et elle commencait à en avoir marre de prendre des douches froides tous les soirs, comme si elle n'était pas assez réfrigérée par les attitudes de ses anciens amis.

Veronica : OK, je prends l'affaire. 1000 dollars par jour, plus les frais.

Très V., ça. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de cette affaire, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour soutirer le plus d'argent possible au 09er? Dick grimaça -il savait bien qu'on était assez loin du tarif prévu-, mais il devait la récupérer, ça devenait urgent.

Dick: Ca roule, ma poule!

Et il partit. Veronica se rassit sur le banc en soufflant. Ce gamin était impossible...

-

Veronica décida de repasser par la maison voir son père et récupérer Backup, puis d'aller se balader sur la plage. Avec un peu de malchance, elle tomberait sur Wallace ou Logan, ils se disputeraient, et elle aurait quelque chose à ruminer pour cette soirée qui s'annoncait longue et vide. Elle se sentait épuisée. Peut-être était-ce cette "discution" de midi, ou l'affaire que lui avait soumis Dick, ou tout simplement l'harassement de cette vie trop compliquée pour ses petites épaules.

Elle entra sans frapper et trouva son père dans la cuisine, en train de préparer ce qui semblait être un plat de lasagnes. Elle rit doucement. Il était tellement prévisible... Elle fronca les sourcils en ne voyant pas sur la table les restes du désastreux banquet de midi. Il avait du les mettre dans le frigo... ou tout simplement les jeter, en fait, ce n'avait pas été très réussi. Keith ne l'avait pas aperçue. Elle se glissa derrière lui, et mit ses mains sur les yeux de son géniteur, dans une parodie attendrie de l'enfant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été.

Veronica: Qui c'est?

Keith: Veronica!

C'était plus une exclamation qu'une réponse, mais Veronica croisa les bras et fit semblant de bouder.

Veronica: C'est pas juste! Tu devines toujours!

Elle fronça le nez et secoua ses courts cheveux blonds dans l'air embaumé de la cuisine. Keith se placa devant elle et fit mine de la gronder gentiment.

Keith: Qui est ton héros?

Veronica feint la réfléxion, mais elle ne tarda pas à sauter dans les bras de son père.

Veronica: C'est toi, Papa!

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, savourant dans cette pantomime d'affection enfantine l'amour profond et pudique qu'ils se vouaient, cette complicité sans faille. Keith savoura contre lui son enfant disparue et la jeune femme qui avait pris sa place et à laquelle il souhaitait le meilleur, même s'il regrettait parfois son bébé, sa poupée blonde. Veronica, elle, se délectait de la résurection de ce fil qui les liait mais que parfois ils oubliaient d'entretenir, plongés dans leurs enquêtes et leurs problèmes existentiels. Veronica rompit l'étreinte, et souriante, réveilla Backup qui dormait au pied du canapé.

Veronica: Je vais sur la plage, me promener avec Backup.

Keith sourit. Veronica avait toujours aimé la plage, la paix qu'elle lui apportait, et cela, elle l'avait hérité de lui, cette amitié inconditionelle avec la mer et le sable.

Ketih: Vas-y.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'oeil et il plaça sa main sur sa joue dans un geste théâtral.

Keith: Et n'oublie pas ton vieux père!

Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pireds pour venir lui plaquer sur la joue un baiser malicieux et tendre. Puis elle partit comme un courant d'air, une seconde là et la seconde d'après plus, evanescente. Dans le silence de la petite cuisine chaleureuse, Keith murmura:

Keith: Je t'aime, Veronica.

-

Veronica ôta ses chaussures en arrivant sur la plage, et continua pieds nus, ses Vans à la main. Elle aimait sentir entre ses doigts de pieds les grains dorés, s'étendre en croix dans le sol crissant, réfléchir ici, au son du ressac, des chiens et des conversations des passants. Elle marcha pendant de longues heures, sans penser à revenir près de chez elle, s'éloignant toujours, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Le soleil se coucha sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et elle était toujours là, plongée dans ses pensées, cheminant sur la plage, sans un mot. Elle regarda le mouvement régulier des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage, les unes après les autres, ou peut-être était-ce toujours les mêmes, en fait, elle n'en savait rien. Elle suivait le balancement de cette petite mort, les yeux vides, en paix, et elle se fondait presque l'environement, si bien que son corps frêle et blond semblait avoir toujours appartenu à cet étrange littoral. Elle se prit à rêver d'une vie simple, sur ce sable, sans son objectif puéril de vengeance et de haine, sans l'amour dévastateur qui la liait à Logan, sans rien d'autre que l'existence paisible et ralentie de cette plage.

Mais bien vite elle sortit de ses pensées, reprit son chemin, rattrappée par ses démons et ses hontes, ses humiliations, son caractère, son énergie de femme fatale et curieuse. Elle courut quelques foulées souples et fluides, plongea ses pieds dans la mer, apprécia son charme piquant et glacial, trottina pendant quelques mètres, et finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol, lourdement. Elle pensa à toutes les fois où elle avait été ici avec Logan, Wallace ou même Weevil, sans leur dire combien cet endroit comptait pour elle, combien il la connaissait mieux que personne, combien il lui avait apporté de réponses, et elle savait qu'eux auraient tellement aimé savoir, et, amèrement, ironiquement, elle regrettait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte à temps. Mac et Piz, eux, ne la connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps pour avoir traîné des heures ici avec elle, mais il ne la connaissaient pas parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas voulu, seulement. Elle ferma les paupières et laissa sa tête aller sur le sable, dans le vacarme ambiant de la faune calme. Elle était bien. Tout simplement.

-

Dick rentra au Neptune High, d'un pas à la fois sautillant et lourd, Dick, enfin. Il ne pensait à rien de particulièrement digne d'être raconté, si ce n'est cette histoire de vidéo et la peine qu'il espérait que ça ne ferait pas à Logan. Inutile de dire que "la peine" était un euphémisme. Il espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas taper dessus, voilà tout. Logan était plutôt du genre sanguin, surtout quand le sujet tournait autour de sa petite blonde préférée qu'il était d'ailleurs sensé avoir oubliée depuis longtemps. Enfin, il faut dire, à sa décharge, que ce n'était pas très facile d'oublier V. quand elle était dans les parages, vu qu'elle était assez bruyante, curieuse, emmerdeuse, et qu'elle fouinait dans les affaires de tout le monde. Et puis elle avait cette façon de faire du mal aux gens tout en les rendant dépendants d'elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'ils la laissent du côté. Alors, du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq, elle tapait de toutes ses forces, déterrait les cadavres cachés, et perversement, malgré ses défauts et ses actions parfois révoltantes et égoïstes, sans qu'ils s'en apercoivent, et elle non plus, d'ailleurs, ils s'attachaient à elle, se mettaient à tenir à elle, à vouloir la protéger, et ils se faisaient entraîner dans son tourbillon de violence et de danger. Dick ne voulait pas de ça. Dick ne voulait pas de ça pour Logan. Il voulait seulement récupérer sa vidéo. Dick était quelqu'un de simple. Pas comme eux.

Quand il arriva au Neptune High, il trouva Logan qui l'attendait, plongé dans le grand canapé de la suite, une manette de jeux vidéos entre les mains. Quand il vit Dick, il se leva précipitement, puis, ne semblant pas savoir que faire de son grand corps maigre, il enfouit ses mains dans sa veste à poches. Il avait l'air furieux. Logan n'avait jamais su garder ses émotions pour lui, sauf quelquefois, avec Veronica, quand il prenait un visage dur et fermé qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui la blessait. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais dès qu'elle partait, il s'effondrait avec une bouteille de Jack Daniels et ne ressortait de son coma qu'une fois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Ca finissait par être lourd. Vraiment. Vivre selon les humeurs de Veronica. La vie était bien plus simple quand elle n'était pas là. Dick se sentait exclu. Quand Logan et Veronica étaient séparés, il faisait soit la baby-sitter, soit la police; il forçait son ami à lâcher sa bouteille, se faisait hurler dessus, le bordait le soir dans son lit, essayait de l'entraîner à des fêtes pour qu'il se détende un peu, bref, ce n'était pas la joie. Et quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était encore pire! Là, il n'existait même plus. Logan passait bien quelques soirées avec lui, quand Veronica était absente, mais Dick voyait bien qu'il passait son temps à l'attendre. Tout tournait autour de Veronica. Ca devenait franchement insupportable. C'est sur cette pensée que Dick fixa ses pupilles dans celles de Logan, bien décidé à être franc, pour une fois.

-

Veronica se releva et marcha encore quelques minutes, quand elle buta sur quelques chose de gros et mou. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. Elle se baissa pour regarder ce que c'était. La réalité la frappa comme un revers de branche qu'on oublie de retenir pour vous parce que vous avez oublié de le retenir pour l'autre; douloureux, mortifiant et culpablilisant. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas vomir.

Le corps de Maddison reposait là, dans son lit de sable et d'algues, bouffi par l'eau et les coquillages, affreusement déformé et abîmé, sans doute par les animaux. Veronica ne poussa pas de cri d'horreur. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle posa son doigt sur la jugulaire de la jeune fille, pratique comme toujours, rattrappée par son métier de détective, espérant vaguement sentir le pouls faible contre son doigt et voir la peste se lever et lui dire "Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, pour une fois, toi?". Mais non. Pas de pouls. Pas plus que d'arrogance ni de paroles blessantes. Pas de Maddison. Juste son corps inerte et hideux devant elle, étendu, sans vie. Voilà, elle osait se le dire. Sans vie. Mort. Maddison était morte. Cela lui faisait bizarre que cette fille dont elle avait si souvent souhaité la mort, soit là, tordu, mutilé. En y réfléchissant, ça ne lui faisait même pas plaisir. Elle aurait eu son petit sourire horripilant aux lèvres, peut-être qu'elle aurait ressenti une pointe de satisfaction, mais là, rien, nada, niet. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment se réjouir de la mort d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais Veronica Mars se moquait des convenances. Elle avait déjà été contente de voir une personne morte. Oui. Là, tout de suite, elle ne se rappelait pas, mais elle en était sûre. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir voulu sa mort. Mais elle le méritait cent fois. Veronica regrettait que -oui, ce devait être la culpabilité?- la culpabilité l'empêche de savourer une chose, que d'après elle, elle avait tout à fait le droit de savourer.

Mais Veronica n'était jamais objective. Elle regarda pour la deuxième fois le corps de Maddison, et pensa à Dick, étrangement. Elle commença à fouiller le cadavre, bien qu'elle sache, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, qu'elle commettait et une bêtise et un blasphème. Dans le sac rose qu'elle portait en bandoulière, elle trouva un CD, avec D. écrit sur la pochette. Elle supposa que cela devait être celui dont lui avait parlé Dick. Puis elle alla vomir derrière un buisson, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir, et cela lui fit du bien. Elle se sentit mieux, débarassée de ce dégoût, de cette culpabilité et de cette compassion imbéciles. Elle retrouva son esprit de détective. Elle pouvait continuer sa basse besogne.

-

Logan ouvrit la bouche avant même que Dick ait le temps d'asseoir sa résolution.

Logan: Comment as-tu pu faire ça?

Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce en parlant à toute vitesse.

Logan: Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas que tu touches à Veronica! Toutes, mais pas elle! Vous avez baisé, c'est ça?

Il avait craché le mot avec tant de hargne que Dick n'eut même pas le coeur à rire de l'absurdité qu'il avait proféré.

Dick: Log...

Logan: Tais-toi! TAIS-TOI! Comment peux-tu encore oser me parler!

Il le dévisagea d'un air menaçant.

Logan: Ne poses plus jamais -JAMAIS- les mains sur elle!

Dick soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ça se calme. C'était parti pour une demi-heure, au bas mot. Chouette.

-

Veronica avait toujours les mains dans les poches de Maddison et les pieds nus qand les sirènes de la police déchirèrent la nuit tombante. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Van Lowe était trop incompétent pour sortir le soir pour autre chose que le plaisir de la surprendre à fouiller le corps d'une 09er, de toute évidence assassinée. Un témoin avait du la voir. Paniquée, elle essaya de calculer si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Mais son père était loin, elle ne voyait plus Backup et il faisait noir. En plus, le témoin avait du la reconnaître, avec un peu de chance.

Veronica : Je suis cèlèbre dans le coin!

Elle était bonne pour passer la nuit en prison. Elle regarda dans la direction de sa maison. Elle n'était pas prête de rentrer dîner.

-

Soudain, -et Dick bénit intérieurement, ironie du sort, la personne qui le sauvait d'une mort certaine- le portable de Dick sonna dans sa poche, et de ce fait coupa Logan dans sa tirade enflammée.

Dick: Allo?

... : Je crois qu'on a un petit problème...


	5. 405 Journey in jail

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

405-Journey in jail

Tout avait très mal commencé. D'accord, elle avait été idiote. Elle s'était peut-être laissée emporter par l'euphorie de la découverte. Enfin, euphorie, n'exagérons rien... Bref, toujours est il que, étant éminement célèbre dans la région...

Veronica : C'est peu de le dire!

Etant éminement célèbre dans la région, tout le monde, y compris Vinnie, connaissait la nature de ses relations avec Madison, qui sur l'échelle qui allait de Haine intense à Tolérance teintée de méfiance, dépassait de plusieurs degrés la première option. Bien entendu, pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas coupable -ce qui, étrangement, ne semblait pas être l'opinion de Vinnie- le fait qu'elle ait un mobile en béton, à savoir le fait que son ex-petit-ami ait couché avec la sale garc... Madison, et que ladite Madison l'ait, de plus, droguée -le fameux coup du dentiste- n'était pas exactement l'idéal.

En y repensant bien, et en considérant ces divers méfaits, Veronica regretta de ne pas avoir plus apprécié la vision du corps de Madison allongé et froid. Mort. Au moins, Veronica était sûre que la petasse en chef de Hearst ne toucherait plus _jamais_ à Logan. L'inconvénient était qu'elle non plus n'était pas sûre d'y retoucher un jour.

Veronica : Bilan assez négatif, quand on y réfléchit....

Pour continuer sur sa lancée, Veronica se rappela que son père l'attendait toujours avec ses lasagnes... (Et elle n'avait pas dîné, en plus!) Le commissariat n'était pas le premier endroit où l'on pensait à aller chercher sa fille de 17 ans partie promener le chien, même quand on s'appelait Keith Mars et que la fille en question était la fameuse Veronica Mars, connue pour ses activités illégales et dangereuses. Il allait probablement la chercher une bonne partie de la soirée sur la plage. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, -bien que ce ne soit pas très étonnant-, Vinnie semblait vouloir la laisser passer la nuit dans cette cellule, car, d'après lui, il était _trop fatigué_ pour l'interroger maintenant. Même s'il s'était réveillé pour aller la cueillir sur la plage et assister à son arrestation. Tout cela était _tellement_ épuisant.

-

Dick Casablancas se répéta, pour la vingtième fois en moins de 5 minutes, qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de chance. Dans l'ordre depuis le début : son père était un sale con, son petit frère qu'il charriait sans arrêt s'était révélé être et un psychopathe-violeur en puissance, et un suicidaire, puisqu'il avait fini écrasé sur le béton, son meilleur ami avait eu pour petites amies : sa petite-amie, à lui, qui d'ailleurs reposait à présent dans une caisse à la morgue, sa belle-mère -ok, elle était bien foutue, mais quand même- qui s'était barrée on-ne-sait-où, et une peste blonde qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir (sauf pour une enquête, mais là il avait fallu que Logan croie qu'il sortait avec elle! N'importe quoi, je vous jure!) et qui, malheureusement pour Dick, était le grand amour du meilleur ami en question. Ok, reprenons notre souffle. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fait appel à ladite blonde démoniaque -Veronica- pour récupérer une vidéo compromettrante, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en prison avec le corps de la fille -son ex- qui détenait la vidéo. Le pied. La voix de Logan le tira de ses pensées -moroses, il faut bien l'avouer-.

Logan: C'était quoi?

Il avait senti la surprise et l'abattement dans la voix de son ami et en avait momentanément oublié sa colère. Dick répondit en un seul mot qui suffit à rétablir la tension entre eux.

Dick: Veronica.

C'est incroyable ce que cette fille pouvait les faire chier, même en étant en prison!

-

Wallace et Mac étaient allongés sur le lit de Mac, dans sa chambre du campus de l'université. Appuyés sur des cousins, avec chacun un pot de glace à la main, ils en enfournaient d'un air las de grosses cuillerées, sans dire un mot. Mac finit par parler, tout en regardant le mur.

Mac: Elle me manque.

Wallace grogna.

Mac: Pas toi?

Wallace attendit un moment avant de répondre.

Wallace: Je ne sais pas. Je fais mon deuil, tu sais. Tu n'as pas connu Veronica comme moi. Ce devenait épuisant, trop lourd à porter, d'être ami avec elle; tu finis par te faire mal, par ce qu'elle soupçonne tout le monde : tu te dis "Pas moi, je suis son ami." et puis un jour, elle t'accuse, et tu tombes de haut. Elle détruit tout. Tout le monde. Elle est radioactive, Veronica.

Il se tut quelques secondes, comme pour refouler la colère ou les larmes qui le gagnaient.

Wallace: Oui, elle me manque. Mais je la déteste de tout gâcher même quand on s'est enfin détachés d'elle. Elle ne peut pas nous laisser en paix, bordel?

Mac le regarda, et il se sentit étrangement gêné, à l'étroit dans cette chambre où il dévoilait ses sentiments à une fille quine les comprenait pas. Mac aimait Veronica, de toute son âme: si elle lui demandait de revenir, Mac serait là. Wallace partirait. Il ne voulait plus de Veronica et des problèmes qu'elle apportait. Il esquissa un sourire forcé.

Wallace: Allez, arrête de déprimer!

Il préféra ne pas mentionner le fait que lui-même était dévoué à cette activité quelques minutes auparavant. Mac engloutit une nouvelle cuillerée de glace d'un air lugubre.

Wallace: On sort?

Il bouscula Mac sur le lit et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle rit, finit par se détendre, et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir, braillant du plus fort de leurs poumons, avec derrière eux, seuls dans la chambre grise, les souvenirs de Veronica et de l'époque de leur heureuse amitié.

-

Veronica se réveilla avec une raideur dans la nuque. Elle se demanda, dans le brouillard de ses pensées, quel était cet endroit qui ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre, étant donné que sa chambre avait un oreiller et un chauffage alors qu'elle sentait dans son dos quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être du métal, et qu'elle était frigorifiée. Littéralement. Elle ouvrit un oeil. Mauvaise idée. Elle le referma. La mémoire lui revint. Elle était en prison. Son père ne le savait pas. Pourquoi était-elle en prison, au fait? Ah oui... Madison. Madison était morte. Morte. MADISON ETAIT MORTE. Veronica se sentit nauséeuse. Elle respira calmement, tout en essayant d'intégrer le fait. Un bruit de pas la sortit de sa réfléxion. Le visage railleur de Vinnie apparut devant, découpé par les barreaux. Veronica ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Elle sourit au shérif.

Veronica: Dites, Vinnie, ça doit vous faire plaisir de m'avoir en prison, non? Par contre, pour la propreté, il va falloir travailler encore un peu pour atteindre le 4 étoiles!

Le visage de l'homme se crispa dans une grimace répugnante tandis Veronica passait son doigt sur sa couchette, et tordait la bouche de dégoût devant une poussière imaginaire. Elle rit ironiquement.

Vinnnie: Pas d'hygiène pour les meurtriers, c'est la loi!

Ce fut au tour de Veronica de grimacer. Vinnie reprit, triomphant.

Vinnie: Sinon, je venais te chercher pour t'interroger.

Il ricana de plus belle, satisfait de sa tirade, et ouvrit la porte en s'inclinant ironiquement pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Elle sortit la tête haute, comme toujours, et ils disparurent dans les couloirs sombres du commissariat où la lumière n'entrait pas.

"Pas de lumière pour les meurtriers." aurait dit Vinnie.

-

Logan fixait toujours son ami avec une expression menaçante, si bien que Dick crut un instant qu'il alait lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler.

Dick: Ecoute, mec, Veronica est au commissariat. Ils l'ont arrêté parce que Madison est morte et elle était près de son corps.

Sa propre voix résonna à ses oreilles et ce qu'il venait de dire s'imprima dans son esprit en lettres glaciales et indestructibles. Madison. Morte. Les mots se répétaient à l'infini, comme un mantra ou une litanie qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui semblait éphémère, prêt à subir la dernière offense. Il se sentit soudain léger, débarrassé de tous ces regrets et sentiments, prêt à s'éloigner d'un pas léger pour ne jamais revenir. Mais son corps refusait de bouger, il le clouait là, debout, seul avec son désespoir languide, comme pour le forcer à réaliser. Il n'entendit pas Logan qui marmonait, perdu dans le brouillard de ses pensées.

Logan: Eh bien, qu'elle y reste.

S'il y avait prêté attention, il se serait levé avec une expression outrée et aurait pesté contre l'incohérence de son ami. Mais il n'entendit pas. Il n'entendait rien.

-

Une tasse de thé fumant se posa devant le nez de Mac. Ravie, elle se baissa pour inspirer l'odeur délicate de pêche qui s'en dégageait, et la chaleur effleura sa joue. En face d'elle, Wallace, occupé à boire goulument son chocolat chaud, poussa une exclamation de dégoût.

Wallace: Comment tu peux boire ça?

Mac rit légèrement.

Mac: C'est bon, goûte!

Il se rejeta en arrière sur son siège en secouant les mains, exagérément.

Wallace: Non, je suis sûr que c'est toxique!

Il se mit à hurler dans le café.

Wallace: Au secours! On m'empoisonne!

Face à cette vision comique, Mac ne put retenir son hilarité. Un serveur arriva, et il fallut aux deux amis lui promettre de baisser le ton et d'éviter de les alerter pour rien. Derrière eux, une femme confia à sa voisine à voix basse qu'elle avait vu la petite Mars dans une cellule quand elle était allée au commissariat pour signaler la perte de son chat, Caramel. Mais eux ne l'entendirent pas, ou n'y pretêrent pas attention, ils rirent, en enfants qu'ils étaient, et ils essayèrent d'oublier pendant une après-midi, baignés par les rayons du soleil automnal et de leur merveilleuse et passagère insousiance.

-

Si elle n'avait pas eu le caricatural inspecteur en face d'elle, Veronica se serait crue dans un film noir. Apparement, Vinnie avait cherché à reproduire au mieux l'ambiance d'un roman d'Agatha Christie : la lampe braquée sur son visage irritait les yeux de la jeune fille, ainsi d'ailleurs que son humeur. Ce fut donc de très mauvaise foi qu'elle répondit au question du shérif.

Vinnie: Où étais-tu dans la nuit du 12 octobre 2008?

Veronica: Que voulez-vous que j'en sache? Oh, non, attendez, je sais... J'étais en train de massacrer Madison Sinclair, puis de la jeter dans la mer. N'est-ce-pas évident?

Vinnie: Ce sont des aveux?

Veronica: Dans vos rêves, mon petit monsieur!

Vinnie: Je rétière donc ma question : Où étais-tu dans la nuit du 12 octobre 2008?

Veronica pencha la tête et fit au shérif un beau sourire hypocrite.

Veronica: Je dormais à poings fermés dans mon lit, chef!

Vinnie soupira comme un boeuf.

Vinnie: Y-avait-il un témoin?

Veronica: Ma peluche, chef!

Veronica commenca à déblatérer à toute vitesse, les mains jointes sur ses genoux comme une petite fille modèle.

Veronica: Elle s'appelle Lapinou et c'est un lapin et elle est rose et puis aussi noire sur le nez parce que je l'ai brûlé quand j'étais petite et aussi...

Vinnie vira au rouge.

Vinnie: Stop!

Veronica prit un air peiné et esquissa un rictus triomphant.

Vinnie: Des témoins?

Veronica: Mon père, chef!

Vinnie: Donc, aucun témoin fiable?

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescente de fulminer en silence.

Vinnie: Veronica, quels étaient tes griefs contre Mlle Sinclair?

Veronica: Quoi, vous n'avez pas fait votre petite enquête?

Vinnie remua quelques papiers qu'il avait placé sur la table de la salle d'interrogation pour faire bonne mesure.

Vinnie: Eh bien, je sais que vous n'étiez pas en très bon termes...

Veronica: Quel euphémisme!

Veronica: Mlle Sinclair et toi vous vouiiez donc une inimité réciproque?

Veronica ne répondit pas. Autant ne pas encore plus aggraver la situation, n'est-ce-pas? Vinnie se leva, se plaça face au mur, comme pour réfléchir, puis il se retourna brutalement et se pencha vers Veronica pour lui murmurer quelques mots d'un air féroce.

Vinnie: Je vais te dire quelque chose, V. Tu t'es fait voler ton copain, le sale gosse Echolls, par Sinclair, alors tu as voulu te venger, parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dérobe tes jouets, hein, Mars? Tu es allée chez elle, tu l'as tuée, tu l'as jetée dans la mer, et puis tu es allée la fouiller, plus tard, quand elle a été rejetée sur la rive, pour voir si tu n'avais rien oublié... Ca se tient, non?

Veronica lui sourit doucement.

-

Tout avait commencé il y a longtemps. Après tout, ils appartenaient au même milieu, là-bas, dans les quartiers riches; ils avaient le même code postal : 09. Même école, mêmes amis, mêmes valeurs. Même blonde assurance teintée de fausse imbécillité. Même vie. Tout les réunissait. Ils étaient un frère et une soeur de lait, un amant et une amante, des voisins occasionnels et des camarades d'orgueil.

Tout avait commencé il y a longtemps. Un baiser, une nuit, puis deux, puis cent. Ils étaient devenus le visage qu'ils s'étaient façonné par protection, des cons arrogants, des "gosses de riches" mesquins et fiers de l'être. Mais au fond, il restait un peu de tendresse et d'intelligence, qu'ils ne partageaient pas mais que chacun sentait profondément ancré dans le coeur de l'autre. Accroché. Lui riait de tout et se moquait de tous, elle avait choisi la séduction comme arme; un peu vulgaire, un peu pute, un peu écervelée. Lui était un peu tombeur, très blond, surfeur dans l'âme. Ils étaient un, le même enfant de la même mère, la Fortune qui les avait abrité sous ses bras blancs. Et voilà comment elle avait fini; étendue là, inexpressive, seule, sans que personne d'autre que lui n'ait pu voir celle qui se cachait sous son masque. Parce que finalement, la richesse ne comptait pas tant que ça : il finissaient tous, un jour ou l'autre, endormis sur le métal froid, noyés, assassinés, une balle dans la tête ou le béton dans les dents.

Ils étaient des mômes, ils se croisaient parfois mais ils ne se disaient pas bonjour; elle était sa copine occasionnelle, ils s'éclataient bien ensemble. Mais surtout, c'étaient la personne qui savait qui il était. Il y avait Logan aussi, bien sûr, mais lui avait le cerveau rongé par sa blonde de malheur. Non, Madison était sienne, quelque part, et aujourd'hui, après ses années sans cadeaux, sans attention, sans autre chose qu'une "baise" entre deux cours ou qu'un rendez-vous furtif, à se dire que la vie leur fournirait bien d'autres occasions de s'aimer et de se le dire, il se surprenait à la regretter, alors même qu'elle ne lui avait jamais paru indispensable.

Il la regrettait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et il trouvait triste que, devant l'immonde spectacle de la vie humaine bafouée et foulée aux pieds, horriblement détruite, lui, Dick Casablancas, plus ou moins honnête citoyen de la trop fameuse ville de Neptune, ne trouve qu'une seule chose à dire : "Encore."

-

Wallace & Mac. Mac & Wallace. Leurs noms sonnaient comme ceux d'un duo de détectives d'une vieille série policière. Elle leur manquait terriblement. Mais cette vérité en elle-même était tellement grande et effrayante, et tant de rancoeur s'était logée dans les interstices de leur amour à toute épreuve, qu'ils la refusaient. Alors ils comblaient le vide. Ils essayaient, du moins, mal, sans volonté profonde, ruminant leurs souvenirs et accablant à outrance la jeune investigatrice. Ils n'oubliaient pas. Le visage de Veronica leur sortait par les pores, mêlée de tristesse et de colère maladroite, comme un tatouage juvénile et fou dans sa blondeur cynique, un tatouage regrettable qu'on n'arriverait pas à effacer, et qui nous rappellerait une douloureuse et nostalgique erreur. Wallace marcha du café jusqu'à chez lui, seul, doré par le soleil californien sur sa peau noire. Alicia l'accueillit sereinement, avec le calme d'une mère, et le jeune homme pensa que Veronica n'avait pas eu cette douceur, cette chaleur posée sur ses épaules comme un châle de vent tiède. Il se maudit de ne pas arriver à l'éloigner de ses pensées. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers d'un pas rageur et lourd, sa mère l'interpella.

Alicia: Wallace, tu sais que Veronica est en prison?

Wallace faillit tomber de la marche qu'il franchissait.

Wallace:  Quoi?

Alicia ne dit rien.

Wallace: Veronica est en prison?

Il n'y crut tout d'abord pas, simplement, puis se rappella quelle hors-la-loi elle était (et il aimait ça, avant.), et puis n'avait-elle pas déjà en prison, une ou deux fois? Il se sentit fort, sa chimère enfermée dans la cage de Vinnie, interrogée, accusée. A tort sans doute, mais qu'importe! Cela lui fit plaisir, qu'elle sache, qu'elle se mette à leur place, enfin. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Mais elle se tenait là, sans personne, dans l'ombre, à attendre l'échéance. Wallace était content que Veronica soit en prison. Cela l'apaisait, le dérangeait, l'excitait, apportait une rage nouvelle dans son sang de petit garçon. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, alors qu'il continuait son cheminement dans les escaliers, le visage caché dans le noir, la voix inhabituellement sèche et rauque, fut d'une amertume qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer du temps de ses jours heureux (s'il en fut), et il l'aurait bien vu dans la bouche de Logan, prostré dans le déni de son amour.

Wallace: Eh bien, qu'elle y reste.

-

Veronica attendait dans sa cellule, morne, abattue. Plongée dans le noir, tête baissée, elle réfléchissait, sombrement. Un toussotement la tira de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête, et reconnut un visage familier.

...: Veronica?


	6. 406 Usual suspects

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers(euses)! Ayant (enfin) compris comment marche ce site dans lequel je suis nouvelle, je réponds à vos reviews ci-dessous, et m'excuse pour toutes les réponses que je vous ai envoyées et que vous n'avez pas reçues, qui se sont perdues car je viens juste de me rendre compte du "Do not reply this email, this is an automatic link. ". Encore une fois, désolée, je vais faire des RàRs à partir d'aujourd'hui.

**RàRs:**

**Elody851:** Merci! Quant à savoir qui c'est, la réponse ... ci-dessous!

**Rachel: **Que dire de plus que merci? Tous ces compliments... Ca me tourne la tête!

**Chouchou. S: **Merci! Tu découvriras le "mystérieux" interlocuteur de notre petite Vero ci-dessous!

**Lucie21:** Un concept innovant? En quoi? En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et pour ce qui est de la suite, la voilà!

406-Usual suspects

... : Veronica?

Veronica : Logan?

Veronica fut surprise de voir Logan. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle souhaite l'éviter, quoi que d'ailleurs, mais il était d'un genre impulsif et moqueur, un genre de gars qui n'avait pas les petites attentions qui caractérisent la tendresse -bien qu'aller visiter son ex-copine en prison ne soit pas vraiment une attention-. Logan, son Logan, aurait défoncé la porte du commissariat pour la voir, ou peut-être qu'il se serait soulé pour pouvoir lui dire "Je t'aime" à travers les barreaux, puisque les déclarations de Logan allaient avec l'alcool et que leurs sentiments à tous les deux ne se révélaient qu'à travers des obstacles trop grands, sans doute pour qu'ils soient inconsciemment sûrs que leurs aveux n'auraient pas de conséquences. Logan aurait roué de coups la cause de son emprisonnement – bêtement, il avait toujours pensé qu'on ne résolvait le mal que par le mal-, ou bien il aurait trouvé un moyen d'entrer la cellule et ils auraient fait l'amour encore et encore, sans rien dire, avec cette fougue féroce, cet appétit et le désir qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'un pour l'autre, avec désespoir presque, avec rage, avec rancune pour toutes leurs fautes et adoration pour tous leurs vices. Ils se seraient aimés de la seule manière qu'ils avaient trouvé, le déni de cet amour qui le rendait plus fort à leur insu, avec cette fringale malsaine, avec cette affection bancale. Mais Logan n'aurait jamais -jamais- été là devant elle, son rictus habituel aux lèvres, l'air mauvais, mesquin comme il savait l'être, flanqué de Sacks qui le retenait. Qui le retenait?

-

Logan se remit bien vite de sa surprise de trouver Veronica entre les barreaux -littéralement, car son petit visage était tout juste entouré de deux barres de fer, et ainsi elle semblait plus que vulnérable, avec ses couettes et son teint rose et laiteux, le visage perdu sur lui; mais Logan ne s'y trompait pas : rien n'était moins vulnérable que Veronica Mars- et regretta même de l'avoir appelée. Il n'était plus habitué à entendre ce prénom familier rouler sur sa langue, avec le r rugueux et dur et v glissant. Veronica, somme toute, c'était un joli nom, un joli nom de femme-enfant, qui allait bien à cette -à cette quoi, femme, gamine, jeune fille? -, qui lui allait bien, à elle qui coincait dans son corps miniature et enfantin un esprit séculaire, cynique. La sonorité de cette petite merveille de mauvaise foi et de douleur lui brûla la langue. C'est bien simple, Veronica était toujours synonyme de douleur. Regrets, douleur et rancune. Ils avaient cette façon de se faire souffrir encore et encore, sans parvenir à se détacher l'un de l'autre, cette façon de s'enlacer trop fort, à se faire mal, pour oublier la profondeur de leurs sentiments, ce mépris, cette aversion féroce pour la douceur. Et cela était paradoxal, car ils avaient des visages d'enfants, lui un faciès rond de gosse impertinent, et elle une bouille infantile et innocente. Logan s'arracha à ses pensées amères. Pour l'instant, son problème n'était pas sa furie d'ancienne petite-amie, mais plutôt les menottes dans son dos. Il fit un sourire contrit à Sacks:

Logan : Mes menottes me font mal, Sacks de mon coeur!

L'adjoint au shérif résista à l'envie de baffe qui démangeait sa main droite.

Sacks: La ferme, Echolls!

Ce que le foutu gamin pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs! Qu'on le fasse taire, nom de Dieu! Malheureusement pour le pauvre policier, Dieu devait avoir autre chose à faire, car le sale gosse plaqua ses deux mains sur son coeur et s'exclama d'une voix de midinette:

Logan: Tu m'fais la geule?

Sacks se demanda brièvement s'il pourrait plaider circonstances atténuantes s'il tuait le rejeton d'Aaron le tueur.

-

Quand Piz se réveilla dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant, Wallace dormait encore, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec sur son ventre un livre de mécanique ouvert. Le silence écorcha le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler ses erreurs, celles de Veronica ou la grimace perpétuelle de Logan pour avoir mal. Il lui restait ce malaise intangible qui lui écrasait la poitrine, inexorablement, cette atmosphère propre à Neptune et à son histoire avec la ville-Pirate. Il avait constamment l'impression de suffoquer, et le noir de la chambre close n'enlevait rien à ce phénomène. Il s'habilla en vitesse, fébrile, furieux pour une raison obscure, et sortit de la pièce en évitant de cogner le sac de voyage qui pendait sur sa hanche au mur. La porte qui se refermait ne dérangea personne.

-

Mac était chez Veronica à l'attendre -Keith Mars était parti on-ne-sait-où et elle et Veronica avaient rendez-vous- quand elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle s'extirpa du canapé devant lequel la télévision babillait des absurdités, et alla ouvrir. La découverte de l'importun ne lui arracha qu'un soupir consterné.

Mac : Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Casablancas?

L'agressivité de Mac étonna Dick, mais rien ne parut sur son visage. Il posa ses deux mains sur le haut de la porte, surplombant Mac de sa longue silhouette de surfeur californien, et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

Dick : Tendue? Besoin d'un petit massage?

Mais cela ne fit pas rire la jeune fille qui sembla au contraire suprêmement agacée. Dick reprit donc un air relativement sérieux -aussi sérieux que pouvait l'être Dick Casablancas, l'homme qui portait des T-shirts "I love Dick"- et demanda, tout en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches :

Dick : Tu as vu Logan?

Elle leva un sourcil perplexe.

Mac : Pourquoi je l'aurais vu?

Dick soupira.

Dick : Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois qu'il disparait ou qu'il se retrouve en prison, ça a un rapport avec Mademoiselle-Parfaite.

Une expression glaciale s'afficha sur le visage habituellement rieur de Mac.

Mac: Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier, mais elle le devança.

Mac : Maintenant, dégage.

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

-

Keith Mars arriva au commissariat alors que Sacks, à bout de nerfs, refermait la porte de la cellule sur un Logan sarcastique et une Veronica désespérée. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme mais reprit vite ses esprits et fit signe à sa fille de s'avancer vers lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

Veronica : Papa! Quelle supri-

Keith : J'imagine que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, alors que -je te le rappelle- tu étais au départ partie promener le chien, je vois Backup rentrer seul et je te retrouve en prison?

Sa voix dérapa sur le dernier mot et ses traits se durcirent visiblement. Veronica déglutit. Derrière elle, Logan ricana.

Veronica : Mais bien sûr, je peux ...

Son père se détourna brusquement d'elle quand Vinnie entra dans la pièce, non sans toutefois lui glisser une menace à l'oreille:

Keith : On verra ça à la maison.

Soudainement, Veronica avait beaucoup moins envie de sortir de sa jolie et rassurante cellule en béton armé...

Logan: Alors, prête à faire des folies de son corps, Mars?

Jolie et rassurante, n'éxagérons rien...

-

Mac referma la porte au nez de Dick et s'adossa au mur. Elle se laissa glisser, par petites impulsions, et finit par se retrouver assise par terre, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains pendantes dans le vide. La rencontre de Dick l'avait ébranlée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Dick sans retrouver dans ses traits ceux de Cassidy, sans voir les lèvres honnies s'ouvrir pour lancer une insulte, un "Beaver", une autre humiliation à la "copine gothique de ce pauvre Beaver". Oh, il avait l'air idiot, simple, il avait l'air d'un surfeur décérébré seulement préoccupé par les filles et les vagues, la bière, mais Mac savait combien de haine et de méchanceté se cachait dans son corps de_ golden boy_. C'était à cause de lui que Cassidy était devenu un tueur. Oui, il ne se serait jamais transformé en machine à violer, ce garçon gentil et renfermé, si son imbécile de grand frère ne l'avait pas poussé dans ses derniers retranchements en le complexant sur sa sexualité et en refusant de reconnaître son intelligence. Tout le monde se trompait. Ce n'était pas Cassidy le monstre. Non, le monstre se cachait dans leurs vies et dans la ville vicieuse sous la forme d'un adolescent blond en mal de neurones. Mac savait qui il aurait fallu tuer, et ce n'était pas un enfant brun en mal d'amour. Peu importe que Dick aie pleuré la mort de son frère! Tout en lui n'était que mensonge, insidieuse tromperie. Et l'idée, l'idée qu'il aie voulu la toucher, apposer ses mains de meurtrier sur son corps qui n'avait été touché que Cassidy, qui avait été trahi par sa faute, l'idée qu'il aie pu seulement penser à l'étreindre, revêtait dans son esprit embrumé une nature presque incestueuse, et faisait remonter dans sa gorge un flot de liquide amer. Mac essaya de se relever mais ne parvint qu'à se mettre à genoux pour régurgiter son déjeuner sur le carrelage de la cuisine des Mars. La tête baissée, ses cheveux collés sur son front en sueur, le visage empreint d'une rage sans nom, la jeune fille se promit pour le millième fois qu'elle vengerait son amour perdu. _No matter how._ Elle y arriverait. Elle prouverait au monde qu'elle n'était pas la geek effacée et au style vestimentaire incertain qu'ils voyaient en elle. Encore nauséeuse, elle se mit debout sur ses jambes en essayant de ne pas trembler sous le poids de sa fureur et de sa faiblesse. Elle saisit sous l'évier une serpillère, dans un geste étonnamment calme et determiné. Mais dans ses yeux brillait toujours cette flamme qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait vu le corps de Cassidy écrasé sur le béton.

Mac passait son temps à haïr Dick Casablancas.

-

Dans la cellule régnait un silence inhabituel. Logan était allongé sur le matelas dur, en train de se demander pourquoi il était ici, et Veronica faisait son possible pour ne pas le regarder, tout en se posant la même question, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment surprise, étant donné que Logan passait 5 jours sur 7 en prison. Son père ne tarda pas à revenir, accompagné de Sacks et de Vinnie qui souriait toujours -ça ne sentait pas la libération, ça...-. Mais Sacks s'approcha de la cellule et fit signe à Veronica de sortir. Dan son dos, Logan lâcha un petit soupir comique, et, l'air faussement désappointé, dit d'une voix plaintive:

Logan : Mais je vais m'ennuyer sans ma fouille-merde préférée... C'est pas juste!

Veronica suivit son père hors du commissariat, sans prêter attention à Logan qui se la jouait toujours Calimero, et se promit cependant intérieurement de découvrir pourquoi il était enfermé. Sûrement un excès de vitesse ou un cas de fornication sur la voie publique... Rien que d'y penser, la jeune fille de dégout son adorable petit nez de fouineuse. Elle entra en silence dans la voiture glaciale. Keith ne décrochait pas un mot. Les mâchoires serrées, il conduisait rageusement, et le malaise enfla tellement que Veronica, engluée dans cette sensation désagréable, finit par parler.

Veronica : Papa, je...

Keih : Oui, je sais, tu ne le feras plus.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton ironique et las qui brisa le coeur de la jeune détective. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle le referait. Et la police n'en saurait rien, et Keith non plus...

-

A peine arrivés devant Mars Investigaions et son père enfermé dans son bureau avec des plats chinois et une nouvelle affaire, Veronica décrocha le téléphone. Elle jeta un bref regard d'excuse à la porte du sanctuaire paternel et composa le numéro. Une voix étrangère lui répondit mécaniquement. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Il n'était pas né celui qui pourrait dissimuler quelque chose à Veronica Mars... Elle prit une petite inspiration et s'exclama :

-Allo? Inga?

-

Weevil était occupé à nettoyer les tags sur la devanture de l'université de Hearst quand un souvenir reflua dans son esprit. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, à l'époque des pom-pom girls, l'époque de Veronica Mars... Quelques années à peine. Lui et Logan. Cet _hijo de puta_ avait vu le tatouage qu'il avait fait faire pour Lily et avait voulu le frapper... Et c'était parti de quoi? Une bagarre, une retenue commune, une partie de poker, une bibliothèque saccagée... Lily. Le jeune latino se mit à frotter plus le tag qui ne partait pas, comme pour noyer sous le détergent les dernières images de l'adolescente blonde. Des deux, d'ailleurs. Pour noyer toutes les blondes qu'il avait connu, les pulpeuses comme les fines, les petites comme les grandes, les timides comme les éxubérantes. Pour noyer le sang et les larmes, les trahisons et les mensonges. La douleur. Une furieuse envie de pleurer lui picota les yeux, mais il se contenta de s'éloigner du mur sale encore et de s'accorder un moment pour souffler. Il cogna en reculant une élève pressée, une _gringa_ blanche qui poussa un petit cri, marmonna une insulte ou une malédiction et passa son chemin. Il la trouva idiote, mais, comme il n'était plus un PCHer mais un employé de ce maudit bahut -un PCHer aurait sûrement provoqué l'adolescente, mais de toute façon, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force-.

Weevil : Pardon...

La fille se retourna vers lui en faisant bouger ses cheveux roux. Son sac cogna sur sa hanche, et elle se contenta de grommeler un "Pas de problèmes.." machinal avant de retourner à ses petites affaires. Weevil se remit au travail. Il en restait encore tant à enlever... Tant de souvenirs...

-

L'aéroport fourmillait de toutes sortes de gens, des gens heureux et d'autres non, des enfants, des femmes, des pères, des frères, des amis. La grande bâtisse plus ou moins blanche baignait dans un bruit ininterrompu, composé de voix humaines et de bruits d'avions. Piz s'avança vers le comptoir, et, après quelques minutes de queue, parvint devant l'hôtesse. Il lui tendit son billet qu'elle regarda brièvement avant d'indiquer d'une voix métallique qui se voulait chaleureuse:

Hôtesse : Avion de 14h20 pour New-York, veuillez valider votre billet ici -elle lui montra un appareil électronique- , le comptoir d'enregistrement pour les bagages – elle désigna son sac- est par là -elle pointa son doigt sur la droite-, vous devez vous munir d'un passeport ou d'une pièce d'identité. Merci de votre visite, les transports AmericanAirlines espèrent vous revoir bientôt.

Piz : Merci.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers le prochain client. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le comptoir des bagages, derrière une grosse femme au visage empourpré de sueur et un violoncelliste qui peinait à tracter son lourd instrument. Il inspira profondément et se retourna pour le dernière fois dans la direction de la ville qui avait détruit tant de choses en lui, vers la fille qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir, vers les amis qu'il trahissait et vers le silence qu'il fuyait. Les paupières closes, comme pour sentir les effluves de cette époque qui désormais appartenait au passé, il murmura doucement :

Piz : Adieu, Neptune ...

Et il était si loin de la vérité. Car ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'où qu'on demeure, Neptune nous poursuit toujours.

-

Wallace se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Son livre était posé sur ses genoux, et une couverture le couvrait grossièrement. Il remercia Piz en pensée, puisqu'il n'était apparemment pas là, et se réjouit intérieurement de ne pas avoir cours le mercredi après-midi. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard de dix minutes pour son rendez-vous avec Mac -ils devaient aller voir le dernier film de Stephen Frears, "Chéri"- et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse tout en griffonnant un mot pour Piz. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'y avait plus d'affaires dans la chambre, ni que le bureau de son colocataire avait été débarrassé. A vrai dire, il ne remarqua rien. Il avait passé trop de temps à être le BFF de Veronica Mars pour se soucier des autres.

-

Vinnie s'avança devant les barreaux de la cellule de son petit protégé et demanda agressivement :

Vinnie : Tu sais pourquoi tu es là?

Logan lui adressa un sourire arrogant et haussa les épaules :

Logan : D'après votre imbécile d'adjoint, j'ai commis un meurtre, mais étant donné que c'est apparemment Veronica qui a tué Madison -ce qui n'a d'ailleurs aucun sens, si elle avait tué quelqu'un, vous ne l'auriez jamais découvert-, je ne vois pas bien qui il reste. Un veux dossier, peut-être? Thoombs, Lilly?

Sa voix ne trembla que légèrement quand il évoqua sa petite-amie défunte. Il regarda le shérif droit dans les pupilles avec insolence, mais, loin de se laisser déstabiliser, celui-ci lui fit signe de le rejoindre près des barreaux. Logan s'exécuta en traînant des pieds. Vinnie se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Logan recula de plusieurs pas, sonné par l'information.

Il était dans de sales draps.

-

Abasourdie, Veronica Mars raccrocha le téléphone sur la vois nasillarde et bon-enfant de la secrétaire du shérif. Aparement, elle avait faux pour la théorie de la fornication... Elle ouvrit un dossier sur son ordinateur.

**Meurtre de Madison Sinclair**

Puis elle créa un fichier **Suspects**, et y ajouta un document **Logan Echolls**. Ceci fait, elle allait se servir une barquette de nouilles aux crevettes quand une sonnerie de téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle ne fut même pas surprise quand elle décrocha son portable :

Veronica : Encore toi?

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour tout le monde! Avec l'avènement des RàRs vient aussi celui du petit mot de ma part. Je me suis dit que je pourrais quand même me présenter. Donc voilà, je m'appelle Mathilde, j'ai 15 ans. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Quelques petites choses en passant:

-Si quelqu'un sait où trouver le film "Chéri" mentionné dans le chapitre en streaming, ça m'arrangerait bien, parce que je ne le trouve nulle part et que j'ai vraiment envie de le voir.

-N'hésitez pas à me signaler les incohérences, je suis nulle pour les remarquer.

-Quelqu'un a des informations sur le film Veronica Mars, qui, j'ai entendu dire, est en projet?

-Si vous voulez lire des bonnes fictions de VM, je vous conseille sur DYLM (Do you like Marshmallows, le forum, aller sur Camelot, les fictions) les fictions **Neptune Hellmouth** (absolument magnifique, crossover avec Buffy The Vampire Slayer -Buffy contre les vampires-, par contre, très très très longue -1268 pages en 12 sur OpenOffice-, et la suite seulement pour Octobre-Novembre, des personnages très fidèles, super trame, histoires d'amour grandioses, humour très VM, bref, j'adore, une des meilleures fictions VM que j'ai connu jusqu'à ce jour), **Destins Croisés** (LoVe, 20 ans après, enquête policière très bien ficelée, longue aussi, 13 chapitres pour l'instant, MàJ tout les 6 mois -argh-, mais vraiment super) et **Hearst College : Sophomore Year** (aussi disponible que , mais seulement jusqu'au chapitre 17 -le 18 est sur DYLM-, bon, pareil, magnifique, MàJ interminables, chapitres idem). Si vous en avez à me conseiller, n'hésitez pas! (J'ai l'impression de faire de la pub pour les shampoings.)

Voili-voilou, il me semble qu'il y avait autre chose, mais j'ai oublié, alors ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisous et merci à toutes (et à tous?)!


	7. 407 Be cool, Soda Pop

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

**RàRs :**

**elody851** **:** Eh oui, c'était Logan! Toujours là où l'on ne s'y attends pas! Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Piz, c'est vrai que comparé à Logan il fait pâle figure, m:ais il a beaucoup souffert dans l'histoire, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Merci en tous cas.

**Chouchou. S : **Je me demande quelle était ta petite idée =) En tout cas, réponse dans ce chapitre, tu verras bien si c'éait ce que tu avais imaginé! Piz est parti, oui, ce n'est pas non plus un de mes persos préférés, il est un peu fade, mais effecticement il risque de revenir à un moment où à un autre. J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment de plan précis (mea culpa) à part le meurtrier et l'intrigue globale, mais on verra au fil des chapitres. En tous cas, merci!

**R Production : **Oui effectivement je pensais à autre chose! Mais je suis soulagée (c'est vrai on dit toujours qu'on accepte les critiques mais on est jamais très content de les recevoir). Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour toutes ces louanges, ça me touche! Et tu verras que la pauvre V. n'est pas au bout de ses peines! Suite ici! J'essaie péniblement d'en faire une tous les mois, mais j'ai beaucoup de fictions et de projets d'écriture, en plus de la vie! Bref, merci!

**Note de l'auteure : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Où l'on constate que la relation entre V. et son père n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe, où Mac décide de se remettre (enfin presque), où V. et Dick se rapprochent, où Weevil fait quelque chose d'inattendu... Désolée pour le retard. J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Pour la suite, rendez-vous dans (à peu près) un mois! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter!

406-Usual suspects

... : Dick, ça va ?

Veronica se frappa mentalement. Depuis quand demandait-elle à Dick _comment il allait__? _D'accord, son meilleur ami était en prison, en alors? Surtout quand le meilleur ami en question était un crétin. Et non, le fait qu'il soit son ex ne rentrait pas en compte dans son jugement parfaitement objectif. Qu'on se le dise. A sa grande surprise, Dick non seulement ne se moqua pas d'elle, mais en plus répondit. Avec franchise. Il y avait de quoi être sérieusement traumatisée.

Dick : Non, pas très bien.

Veronica s'apprêtait à dire -avec tact, bien sûr. Veronica Mars n'était-elle pas la reine du tact?- à Dick qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de savoir le pourquoi et le comment de son mal-être, mais, encore une fois -décidemment, si ce garçon commençait à la surprendre deux fois de suite, elle pouvait s'inscrire tout de suite en cure de désintoxication-, Dick la précéda en lui demandant :

Dick : Tiens, en passant, tu sais pourquoi ta copine la brunette gothique m'a agressé, hier?

Veronica sourit derrière le téléphone. Ah, bonheur. Dick restait Dick, quoi qu'il en soit. IL falait vraiment être un deumeuré fini pour_ oublier _qu'il était le frère du petit-ami suicidé (et violeur à ses heures perdues) de la copine brunette gothique en question, non? Elle allait le lui signaler -et s'y préparait avec une délectation toute Marsienne- quand une idée la frappa :

Veronica : Quand est-ce que tu l'as vue?

Dick parut surpris par sa question mais y répondit de bonne grâce :

Dick : Tout à l'heure, je suis passé chez toi.

Veronica s'étrangla avec son soda.

Veronica : Tu es _quoi_?

Dick compléta placidement sa phrase.

Dick : Passé chez toi. Il y a un problème, Ronnie?

Oh oui il y avait un problème! Et si son père l'avait vu? Et s'il était là à ce moment? S'il avait vu Dick -Dick Casablancas!- la chercher? Déjà qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais là ce serait l'apocalypse! Ou du moins la guerre froide. Au bas mot. Veronica s'ordonna de se calmer.

Veronica :  Du calme, Veronica. C'est vrai, pourquoi Papa aurait vu Dick? Ce n'est pas comme s'il habitait là!

Il faut dire que Veronica Mars avait une méthode zen très efficace. Très _self-control_. Même si, inexplicablement, cela finissait souvent à l'hystérie. Veronica respira profondément et répondit à Dick :

Veronica : Non non, rien.

Nouvelle respiration.

Veronica : Tu disais?

Dick : Que ta copine bizarre m'avait agressé.

Veronica répondit machinalement.

Veronica : Mac. Elle s'appelle Cyndie Mackenzie. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a agressé, figure-toi qu'elle et moi c'est pas la super-amitié. On avait rendez-vous, mais, tu sais quoi? J'étais en retard. Parce que j'étais en_ prison. _Donc, non, désolé, je ne sais pas, et -désolée de te décevoir- ce n'est pas le plus gros de mes soucis, là.

Elle avait lâché sa tirade d'une voix grinçante et métallique.

Dick : Eh oh, on se calme! Je ne t'ai rien fait, moi!

Veronica rit intérieurement.

Veronica : Tu veux dire, à part être le meilleur ami du gars que je déteste le plus au monde et accessoirement le plus grand imbécile que la Terre ait jamais porté? Non, effectivement.

Veronica : Et sinon, tu voulais quoi?

Dick soupira. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait tellement l'impression de la trahir.

Dick : La vidéo. Je veux que tu la récupères.

Veronica répondit immédiatement.

Veronica : Oui et moi je veux un poney et un lit à eau. Quoi que non, pas de lit à eau, tout compte fait. Mais tu vois Dick, comme diraient les Rolling Stones, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux.

Dick soupira et Veronica l'imagina se gratter l'arrière du crâne avec son air de grand dadais embêté.

Dick : Je sais. Je veux que tu la récupères sur le corps de Madison.

Il précisa.

Dick : A la morgue.

Veronica, qui venait de faillir de s'étouffer pour la seconde fois, répondit simplement.

Veronica : Non.

Dick continua sans prêter attention à son -pourtant cruciale- intervention.

Dick : Je ne veux pas me faire arrêter. Hors de question.

Veronica se fit l'effet d'agiter les bras en criant You-Hou quand elle renchérit :

Veronica : Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « Non »?

Dick sembla abasourdi mais se reprit :

Dick : Bien sûr, je te payerai.

Un silence à moitié convaincu. Dick insista :

Dick : En conséquence.

Veronica réfléchit quelques secondes. Bien sûr, la douche avait besoin d'un stage de remise en forme, et il y avait ce Canon 2000 à objectif double qui lui serait très utile pour les planques, mais d'un autre côté ... pénétrer dans la morgue illégalement? Bah, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, elle avait fait pire, non? OK, peut-être pas. Mais quand même. Ce n'était pas _si_ dangereux que ça. Veronica soupira, se maudit dix mille fois et sur sept générations, puis répondit finalement :

Veronica : D'accord.

Et elle raccrocha. Derrière son téléphone, Dick esquissa un sourire satisfait. Le Dick a _toujours_ ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était cette vidéo. Plus vite que ça.

-

_**Le lendemain. **_

Piz regarda d'un oeil nostalgique son nouveau campus. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si différent de Neptune. Tout ça pour ça. Toute cette affaire de « partir pour de bon », pour se retrouver dans une université où les mêmes étudiants indifférents s'affairaient autour des mêmes garces manipulatrices. Une pointe de regret transperça le coeur de Piz quand un jeune noir passa devant lui d'un pas sautillant. Est-ce que cela valait bien la peine, au fond? De laisser Wallace? De laisser son lit? Ses amis? Son innocence malmenée? Une fille blonde suivit le même chemin que le black, sans le regarder. Encore Elle. Elle serait toujours là. Peut-être que le problème venait de lui? Peut-être que partir ne changerait rien? Qu'il serait toujours ce gars souriant et gentil, invisible? Peut-être.

Le visage fermé, il s'engouffra dans l'université dont le hall béant était pour lui comme une bouche d'un nouvel Enfer.

-

Mac se promenait sur la jetée. La grande jetée à la rampe de bois bleu. Un flash de souvenir l'assaillit. Cassidy l'embrassant doucement. Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle cela? Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tout le monde le lui avait dit. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mac. » Ah oui? Mais pourtant, elle aurait pu, l'aider, le percer à jour, le deviner? Non? Elle en était convaincue. Profondément. La profondeur de cette certitude suintait sur la plaie ouverte de son double chagrin. Il était si ignoble. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit, à lui? « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cassidy. » Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas sauté. Peut-être qu'il serait encore là, aujourd'hui, à lui sourire, à lui tenir la main. Tout cela, c'était Dick. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Mais au fond, elle savait bien que non. Bien sûr, il avait contribué, mais tout le monde n'avait-il pas contribué à cette horreur, à sa façon propre et inconsciente? Elle s'immobilisa sur le petit promontoire où elle et son prince charmant pas si charmant au final avaient affronté le vent. Ensemble. Il était un temps où ils avaient -vraiment- été ensemble. Et c'était merveilleux. La mer était merveilleuse aussi, mais moins aujourd'hui que la fois d'avant. Quand ils y étaient tous les deux, elle étaient calme et étale, acceuillante, parsemée de rayons dorés qui la faisaient ressembler à une plaque infinie d'or fondue. Aujourd'hui, plus d'or ni de rayon, seulement un gros vent et ces vagues furieuses qui se brisaient sur les roches avec un bruit de cassure, seulement ce chagrin énorme d'élément en furie. Mac savait bien que cet état n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Elle descendit lentement l'escalier qui menait à la plage, en faisant bien attention de sentir dans son visage, entre ses cheveux et sur ses larmes qu'il séchait le vent salé et aride. Elle marcha un petit moment sur la plage déserte, menacée par les nuages lourds, sur laquelle les mouettes piaillaient. Puis elle s'assit. Devant la mer. Et elle resta ainsi longtemps, très longtemps, des heures peut-être, avec le vent agressif qui mettait des grains dans ses yeux déjà humides, et le sable sous son corps gracile qui lui faisait mal et imprimait des traces dans sa peau. Elle laissa partir Cassidy avec les vagues, elle laissa partir Dick avec les vagues. Parce que les deux étaient liés. Son amour et sa haine. Elle les laissa flotter sur les crêtes d'eau déchaînée, s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs, s'arracher à elle. Pour qu'il ne reste qu'elle. A la fin. Elle se sentit comme une coquille vide, dépourvue de sentiments, mais elle les laissa s'en aller. Parce que c'était mieux comme ça. Parce qu'elle voulait réapprendre à vivre. Elle se sentit atone, mais elle les laissa s'envoler. Leurs restes dans les becs des mouettes. Il ne lui resta de ses sentiments si forts, de ses deux piliers, il ne lui resta qu'un amour brumeux endormi dans le brouillard de sa mémoire, et une haine languide, assoupie au creux de son estomac. Alors elle se laisssa tomber sur le lit gris que lui offrait le littoral, elle se recroquevilla, et elle pleura.

-

Wallace, sonné, recula. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement inenvisageable. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le bureau impersonnel et le lit impeccablement fait, passa un doigt sur le drap parfaitement ourlé, s'assit sur la couche de son ami. De son _ancien_ ami? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé? Pourquoi encore un qui était parti? Il ne pensa pas une seconde à la douleur de Piz, à sa blessure grande ouverte, non, il ne pensa qu'à sa propre peine. Il tempêta, chercha, pleura, hurla, les plus déchirantes complaintes et les plus acides pleurs. Pour lui. Il ne pleura que pour lui. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit à son pardon. C'était comme cela, et d'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Comme tous les fléaux, Veronica Mars laissait des cicatrices.

-

Weevil se tortilla sur place. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se tortiller. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une habitude à prendre. Non. Il arrêta pendant quelques secondes, mais aussitôt la nervosité l'assaillit et il recommença. Ce n'était pas tant la chose que ce qu'elle voulait dire. Recommencer à zéro. Une nouvelle vie. Sans... Une voix interrompit ses réfléxions.

... : Mon garçon? C'est à vous.

Weevil jeta nerveusement un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne qui puisse le connaître de près où de loin.

Weevil : Oui.

Il répéta encore une fois "Oui" pour entériner sa décision, et la femme lui demanda, agacée :

... : Que voulez-vous, exactement? Il y a des gens qui attendent.

Weevil sursauta, puis répondit.

Weevil : Des cours particuliers. Je voudrais des cours particuliers.

La femme le toisa avec un peu plus de bienveillance, puis se plongea dans une liste avant de piocher au hasard une élève dont le nom n'était pas entouré.

... : Voilà. Adriana Steward. Elle vous servira de tuteur pendant le premier semestre, et ensuite vous déciderez ensemble si vous continuez le prochain semestre. C'est d'accord?

Toujours en jetant des regards fébriles autour de lui, Weevil marmonna un acquiescement.  
... : Je vais avoir besoin de votre signature. Votre nom?

Weevil : Eli Navarro.

La femme griffona queque chose sur un papier, puis le lui tendit pour qu'il signe. Il s'éxécuta, et elle lui présenta un formulaire à remplir. Encore une fois, il le fit -depuis quand faisait-il les choses qu'on lui demandait de faire?- et la secrétaire finit par lui donner un coupon bleu clair. Il la remercia, elle lui sourit. Et il partit, avec son coupon bleu clair ù était marqué l'heure de son premier cours serré dans sa poche. Au moins, cela ferait plaisir à sa grand-mère.

Ce n'était pas tant la chose que ce qu'elle voulait dire. _Recommencer à zéro. _Il sourit légèrement.

-

Logan s'ennuyait ferme. A vrai dire, les activités dans une cellule de commissariat se résumaient à dormir et s'ennuyer. Etant donné qu'il avait déjà dormi plus des trois-quarts de la matinée, Logan Echolls était à présent occupé à s'ennuyer. Il aurait aussi pu ruminer, mais il le faisait déjà assez dans la vraie vie, merci bien. Que Cliff arrive, bon sang! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici avant de devenir taré. Il n'avait même pas pris un magazine. Pourtant, il devrait y penser, maintenant, à force de se faire embarquer tous les deux jours! Mais non. Il avait _encore_ oublié. Et maintenant, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Un bruit de porte qui se fermait attira l'attention du jeune homme. Ah, ça devait être Cliff! Il décroisa ses bras de derrière sa tête, et s'assit sur le lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Effectivement, c'était Cliff. Et il n'avait pas l'air très content. En fait, il avait carrément l'air furieux. Le sourire de Logan s'accentua. Chouette! Avec un peu de chance, c'était de sa faute, et il ne risquait plus de s'ennuyer. Cliff marcha à toute vitesse vers lui, sa mallette cognant sa jambe gauche.

Cliff : Logan Echolls! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que je te retrouve en prison! Tu ne veux pas me laisser respirer, un peu? Si tu veux me faire une déclaration, vas-y, mais par pitié, arrête de te faire coffrer!

Logan prit un air idiot et joignit les mains, comme exalté.

Logan : Oh, Cliff, je...

Cliff recula de quelques pas sans pour autant reprendre sa couleur originelle.

Cliff : OK, OK, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Il soupira et demanda à Logan :

Cliff : Alors, pourquoi tu es là, cette fois?

Logan prit un air d'enfant pris en faute avant de répondre :

Logan : C'est pas de ma faute...

Cliff soupira.

Cliff : C'était pas de ta faute la dernière fois non plus. Crache le morceau.

Logan reprit son attitude normale.

Logan : Ce crétin de Vinnie m'accuse de meurtre.

Cliff releva brusquement la tête de son carnet et demanda comiquement :

Cliff : Encore?

Puis il se reprit et demanda :

Cliff : Sur la personne de ... ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

Logan : Madison Sinclair.

Cliff reposa son stylo et se massa les tempes.

Cliff : Ca commence bien...

Logan éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-

Après une longue journée à établir un plan d'attaque pour rentrer dans la morgue, Veronica était en train de préparer des coupes de glaces pour elle et son père, quand elle entendit la porte se fermer. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier "Kiss the cook" et se dirigea vers la table pour poser les coupes en se demandant si son père comprendrait le message. "Pardonne-moi". Un peu léger pour une nuit en prison, mais peut-être qu'il accepterait? Non? Toute à ses pensées, elle tomba sur Keith, roide dans son costume gris clair. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

Veronica : Bonjour.

Son père lui répondit par un grognement inamical.

Veronica : Tu as faim?

Elle désigna avec un sourire la table joliment mise où tronaient les deux coupes. Son père ne la regarda même pas en répondant.

Keith : Non. Je vais me coucher.

Et il lui ferma la porte de sa chambre au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Avant de la rouvrir. Veronnica sourit. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Mais son père la regarda froidement.

Keith : Je suis passé devant la maison avant d'aller au commissariat, hier. Qu'est-ce que le petit Casablancas faisait devant la porte?

Veronica se retint de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Elle était _maudite_.

Elle s'assit seule devant sa glace, en silence.


	8. 408 Perfect crime

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteure : **Toutes mes excuses : le chapitre précédent ne s'appele pas 406-Usual Suspects mais bien 407-Be cool, Soda Pop!

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Chouchou.S**, qui m'a littéralement étouffée de compliments (^^), ce qui me pousse à vous mettre la suite plus tôt. Bonne lecture!

408-Perfect Crime

_... : Un nom de code! On va te donner un nom de code!_

_La jeune fille sourit légèrement -très très legèrement- et haussa les épaules tout en mordillant le bout de son bic. _

_... : Fais ce que tu veux. _

_Le garçon se mit à sautiller dans la petite pièce -ce qui était assez comique si l'on considérait qu'il frôlait le mètre 90- pendant quelques minutes, puis poussa un petit cri aigu qui fit sursauter l'adolescente. _

_... : J'ai trouvé!_

_La fille soupira, posa son crayon, se massa les tempes, puis daigna regarder son compagnon , désabusée. _

_... : Dis-moi tout, cowboy. _

_Le garçon lui adressa un grand sourire colgate, comme s'il n'avait pas saisi l'ironie dans sa voix -ce qui était très possible, le connaissant- et dévoila sa grande idée : _

_... : The stone marten girl! (NdA = La fille fouine) _

_La jeune fille enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table, étouffant ainsi son sourire presque invisible et son soupir amusé. _

Veronica fronça les sourcils et et réprima un petit rire en se rappelant de l'évènement. Dick avait en effet cru utile de débarquer chez elle à 1 heure de l'après-midi, de la sortir de son délicieux plat de lasagnes réchauffées, et d'échafauder avec elle un "plan" d'action parfaitement inutile, dans lequel entraient en compte super-gadgets, noms de codes, et autres idioties fraîchement sorties de son imagination de bambin superbe. Il avait donc pasé toute l'après-midi à l'abreuver de ses connaissances James Bondiennes (comme si elle n'était pas une spécialiste) et à se promener dans sa maison en en commentant les imperfections, alors que Veronica surveillait la porte au cas où son père rentrerait pus tôt de son affaire, prête à planquer Dick dans le placard sous l'évier en quatrième vitesse. Et la voilà, maintenant, soigneusement équipée pour pénétrer par effraction dans une morgue, ce qui entrait dans le palmarès des trucs les plus bizarres qu'elle ait jamais faits. Veronica prit le temps de maudire la terre entière -une de ses occupations favorites ces temps-ci- et crocheta la serrure de la morgue. Le corps de Madison n'ayant pas encore été autopsié, il était encore dans l'un des caissons du centre, et avec un peu de chance le CD qu'elle avait précipitamment replacé -dans un fulgurant accès de clairvoyance dont elle se targuait- entre le T-Shirt et le sweat rose de la bimbo en chef y serait encore. Même si le médecin légiste l'avait repérée, cela ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes pour enregistrer le fichier sur son ordinateur et le remplacer par une vidéo inoffensive. Et la douche serait réparée. Veronica repira profondément et ouvrit la porte de la salle blanche dont la poignée la glaca jusqu'aux os.

-

Le sac de cours qui se balançait sur la hanche de Weevil n'avait rien de familier. Cela ne lui rappelait ni les joies du collège, ni les effroyables contrôles du lycée. Pour la bonne raison que Weevil n'avait jamais fréquenté l'école, sous aucune de ses formes. Oh, bien sûr, parfois il flânait dans les couloirs pour faire bonne figure, mais c'était pour lui une sorte de bonne action qu'il dédiait à sa grand-mère. Tout était une question de priorités. L'école n'avait jamais été sa priorité. Aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours eu une direction, un but à atteindre, mais aujourd'hui, il avait le choix. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, non! Mais Hearst n'était pas Neptune High. Il construirait quelque chose ici. Comme il l'avait toujours fait : à la sueur de son front, les phalanges en sang. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'avenir. Mais une histoire de revanche. Il avait le droit à cette vie. Autant que les sales gosses de riches blancs. Autant que les Lily, les Shelly et les Keith. Il le méritait. Il s'était libéré de toutes ses entraves. Le chaperon sanglant de Veronica, l'ombre fantôme de Lily, il était libre. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la grande salle d'étude où prenaient place les cours de soutien. Il en avait besoin. L'adolescent chercha des yeux sa tutrice, Adriana... Adriana Steward. Il jeta un coup d'eil à sa grosse montre de cuir et s'apperçut qu'il était en retard. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Enfin, elle devait être seule. Il avisa une jeune fille penchée sur un livre ouvert et plissa les yeux pour appercevoir le papier qui indiquait son nom, devant elle. _Adriana Steward._ Il se dirigea vers la table. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. C'était une des choses qu'il ne supportait pas. Qu'on l'ignore. On pouvait bien le frapper ou le traiter de tous les noms, mais l'indifférence était l'affront ultime. Weevil se racla la gorge et l'adolescente releva un visage agacé, le nez froncé pour soutenir une paire de lunettes minuscules. Le jeune homme reconnut la _gringa_ qu'il avait bousculée l'autre jour et dont la froideur condescendante l'avait frappé. _Calmo. _Après tout, il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, non? Comme pour le contredire, la jeune fille lui tendit une main raide et se présenta :

Adriana : Adriana Steward, bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fiche et ses lèvres étaient pincées quand elle prononca son nom :

Adriana : ... Eli Navarro?

Weevil se raidit en entendant son patronyme savamment écorché, mais répondit calmement :

Weevil : On m'appelle Weevil. Enchanté.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux vides et répliqua :

Adriana : Ce sera Eli pour moi. De même.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle n'était pas du tout _enchantée _de le rencontrer?

-

Wallace prit la main de Mac alors qu'ils marchaient sur la plage noire, rudoyés par le vent et le bruit des vagues cruelles. Ce n'était pas prémédité, ni même voulu; seulement ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Ils se sentaient vides. Tout était parti : leurs démons, leurs amis, leurs peines et leurs joies. Alors la chaleur d'une paume contre une autre, la tiédeur rassurante de ces doigts entrelacés, c'était comme une promesse qui ne pouvait pas être fausse puisqu'elle n'était que suggérée, c'était un serment éphémère et pastel, un baume huileux apposé doucement sur leurs brisures grossières. C'était un peu de vie facile, simple, donnée sans que rien soit attendu en retour qu'une parole soufflée et perdue dans les aléas des dunes. Ils marchèrent le long de la côte, pendant des heures, portables éteints et coeurs ouverts, sans rien dire, comme les deux amoureux qu'ils n'étaient pas, ils pleurèrent sur leurs chagrins, se noyèrent dans les cheveux l'un de l'autre et respirèrent leurs odeurs, de sueur et de café pour lui, de mûre et d'une fleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître pour elle. Mac ne dit rien quand Wallace lui prit la main; elle savait ce que cela ne voulait pas dire. Ils étaient si bien ensemble. Si bien pour oublier leur mal. Quand ils en eurent assez de ressasser leurs remords, ils coururent à en perdre haleine en s'emmêlant les pieds dans le sable crissant, deux chiens fous de liberté, jusqu'à se stopper haletants, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle, purifiés par cette course salvatrice. Ils coururent, rirent, retrouvèrent le ciel, s'étreignirent. Ils allumèrent dans leurs pupilles une nouvelle et vacillante flamme qui leur était propre et dans laquelle brillait une pointe gazeuse de désir, d'autonomie, d'espoir. De vie. Ils réinventèrent la vie selon de moins grands buts et de plus modestes espérances, avec des objectifs lointains et brumeux mais possibles. Finis les rêves immenses: ils n'étaient plus des enfants et ils revoyaient leur univers avec leur vision de jeunes adultes, pas cyniques mais réalistes, à la mesure de ce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir et de ce qu'ils savaient inaccessibles. Mac se laissa tomber sur la plage sans se soucier des nuages lourds qui planaient au-dessus d'eux dans le ciel déjà sombre où brillaient les faibles lueurs de la ville. Elle respira une bouffée d'air salé, ferma les yeux une minute, puis les rouvrit et éclata d'un grand rire, un rire d'ogre, un rire qui soigne sans guérir, un rire-pansement, un grand éclat coloré de faim et d'envie. Wallace se tourna vers elle, désappointé, demanda à son amie quelle était la raison de ce soudain accès d'hilarité, mais, n'obtenant pas gain de cause, se laissa lui aussi emporter. Ils rirent longtemps, puis, effondrés dans leurs couches mouvantes, souffles croisés et cheveux mêlés, ils se sourirent doucement. "Je te comprends", voilà ce qu'il disait, ce sourire. "Je connais ta douleur et tes bleus, tes hématomes.". "Je t'aime.". Ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre. Ensemble, ils étaient peu de chose. Mais ils existaient.

Quand ils s'endormirent sur le sable, l'alizée souffla au soir sa complainte lancinante, mais pour eux ce fut comme une sombre comptine.

-

Logan s'accouda au bar de ce club dont le nom lui échappait toujours après les deux premiers verres -le Apple quelque chose, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance- et commanda un troisième verre de Jack Daniels. Il observa d'un oeil critique les quelques bimbos qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, haussa un sourcil quand l'une d'elles enleva son T-shirt -la jeunesse, vraiment!- et retourna à sa boisson. Après tout, il avait bien le temps de se trouver une fille. Il n'était même pas minuit. Il fit tourner le breuvage dans le récipient en réprimant un "Ah, ce bon vieux Jack." et l'avala cul-sec avant de secouer la tête, comme régénéré. Le whisky avait toujours cet effet sur lui; il se sentait mieux pendant un court instant avant de sombrer dans une déprime sans fond. Enfin, passons sur ce dernier point. Il allait s'éclater. Il était _libre_. Il se fit mentalement la réfléxion de penser à remercier Cliff, qui faisait vraiment bien son job parce que le shérif avait quand même des preuves sérieuses contre lui -un cheveu sur la scène de crime, voyez un peu-. Heureusement, Cliff s'était démené pour retrouver la fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit ce soir-là -chapeau, hein!-, et Vinnie avait été obligé de le relâcher -et il ne l'avait pas fait de gaîté de coeur-. Cela avait fait bizarre à Logan de se retrouver si tôt en liberté -il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se taper le discours moralisateur de Veronica, ça se fêtait, non?- mais il faut croire que Cliff s'en sortait bien. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il se retrouvait au club machin-chose, et qu'il voulait s'éclater. Trouver une fille un peu farouche, qui ne lui tombe pas dans les bras au premier regard, pour changer, échanger deux-trois piques, tirer un coup, et puis retour au bercail. Cela semblait être un bon plan. Très thérapeutique, si on regardait les critères de Logan Echolls. Il regarda de nouveau la piste, et, les idées éclaircies par l'alcool, remarqua une jeune fille qui avait, ma foi, un déhanché assez appréciable, une masse de cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui descendaient dans le dos, et un accoutrement qui lui plaisait -du moins, cela le changeait de la panoplie Barbie-girl de la défunte Madison-, c'est à dire pantalon taille basse en cuir, chemise très ajustée et très ouverte et bracelets rock'n'roll. Parfait. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci serait coriace. Logan se leva et commenca à marcher d'un pas mal assuré. _Let's have fun. _Il aborda la jeune femme qui s'était -enfin!- arrêtée de danser :

Logan : Salut, Logan Echolls, et tu es...?

La jeune femme le détailla du regard et lâcha d'un ton rogue :

... : Victory.

Logan lui décocha un sourire charmeur -du moins, qui se voulait charmeur-.

Logan : Je te paye un verre? Cosmo?

L'étrange fille sourit tout en soupirant, l'air de dire qu'il avait besoin de renouveler ses techniques de drague, mais accepta :

Victory : Whisky.

Ce fut au tour de Logan de sourire, et, alors que leurs regards se croisaient sous les néons sales du club, il comprit qu'ils étaient les mêmes, des prédateurs. Que ce serait une belle nuit, une bataille. Qu'ils ne se croiseraient plus. Qu'ils se comprenaient. Il leva deux doigts en direction du barman :

Logan : Deux, patron.

-

Keith se laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit du Camelot avec une certaine appréhension. Il se sentait bizarrement épié. Il avait tellement l'habitude de caler son objectif là-bas, dans le coin d'ombre que personne ne remarquait, qu'il avait l'impression à chaque minute qu'un flash allait l'aveugler et le surprendre. Mais non. Non, personne ne l'épiait. Et s'il était ici, coincé dans cette chambre miteuse avec la femme qu'il aimait, c'était uniquement pour Veronica ne se sente pas envahie si elle rentrait à la maison. Et pas parce qu'il voulait lui cacher leur liaison. Pas du tout. Pas _le moins du monde. _La poignée cliqueta et Keith se leva précipitamment pour aller ouvrir. Il lança un regard doux à sa compagne alors qu'elle se débarassait :

Keith : Salut.

... : Salut.

Le lit émit un horrible bruit de grincement quand ils y tombèrent en riant comme des enfants.

-

La langue de Logan traca une ligne sur le lobe de la jeune fille qui geint de plaisir. L'adolescent l'embrassa en souriant. Cétait une des raisons qui faisait que se faire embrasser par Logan Echolls était particulier : il souriait et sa lèvre délicatement retroussée donnait une saveur exotique aux embrassades. Les deux amants cherchèrent à tâtons la clé de leur chambre dans le sac de Victory, et Logan réprima un froncement de sourcils quand sa main croisa une bombe au poivre -il connaissait bien cette forme, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience-. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa compagne d'un soir n'était pas très moderne -le _teaser_ de Veronica était bien plus efficace- mais s'empêcha de penser avant de dériver vers cette gluante nostalgie qu'il n'avait que trop goûtée. Heureusement pour eux deux -cela aurait été bête de se faire interpeller en plein couloir pour outrage à la pudeur-, Logan ressortit triomphalement la clé du sac à main et réussit miraculeusement à l'enfoncer dans la serrure du premier coup. L'expérience, sans doute... Ils entrèrent en s'étreignant dans la chambre sombre et Victory grogna quand elle heurta la table de nuit. Logan se baissa pour embrasser sa cuisse meurtrie avec application. Victory défit rapidement la boucle de ceinture du jeune homme qui frémit. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ils sombrèrent dans le plaisir. Ils s'entremêlèrent l'un dans l'autre, abruptement, toujours, comme si la moindre parcelle de douceur était une fissure qu'il leur fallait à tout prix cacher. Logan savait que demain elle ne lui demanderait pas de rester dans la chambre, qu'elle ne quémanderait pas de "câlin du matin" ni de dernier baiser, il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à connaître son adresse ni son numéro de téléphone, il savait qu'ils se rhabilleraient en silence, qu'ils se toiseraient un temps, muets, qu'ils se remerciraient sans mots pour ce court moment de jouissance, et qu'ils partiraient. Séparés. Un cri monta dans leurs gorges confondues. Logan ferma les yeux. Victory les garda ouverts.

-

Veronica sortit d'un geste leste son ordinateur de sa besace militaire et l'ouvrit. Elle le posa sur une table d'autopsie, et, fronçant son adorable petit nez, s'approcha du caisson où se trouvait supposément feu Madison Sinclair. Où se trouvait _effectivement_ Madison Sinclair, rectifia-t-elle mentalement quand elle fit coulisser le tiroir. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Veronica l'avait vue, empêtrée dans ce monceau d'algues marécageuses. Le visage neutre, la bouche botoxée, ses cheveux blonds mouillés et enmêlés. L'adolescente leva une main réticente vers le caisson, et, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, commença à fouiller le corps de sa défunte rivale. Elle frissona quand sa main entra en contact avec le ventre froid de la jeune fille. Elle avait tellement rêvé de détruire ce foyer de discorde. Oui, mais Madison n'était plus qu'un tas de chair inerte. Pas une personne. Pas une ennemie. De la viande. Un gros morceau de viande morbidement étalée sur un tiroir de métal, recouvert de plastique noir. Les doigts de Veronica touchèrent quelque chose de dur et elle s'autorisa un sourire tremblant. Voilà, elle l'avait trouvé. Elle allait pouvoir sortir de cet immonde endroit, se blottir dans son lit et rêver de poneys magiques qui exauceraient tous ses souhaits. Rêver jusqu'à son réveil, le lendemain matin. Et attendre la nuit pour rêver de nouveau. Et ainsi de suite.

Elle attrapa le disque, le sortit de sa pochette et l'inséra rapidement dans son ordinateur. Une icône s'afficha et Veronica cliqua pour récupérer la vidéo, en éspérant que Madison ne l'ait pas protégée. Mais la jeune 09er n'était pas à proprement dire une _geek_, et Veronica n'eut aucun mal à copier le fichier dans ses dossiers confidentiels avant de le remplacer par une autre vidéo, tout à fait sans danger pour ce cher Dick -mais pas pour elle; après l'avoir regardée de bout en bout, Veronica était sérieusement traumatisée-. Elle se depêcha de ranger le disque sur le corps amorphe de Madison, de fermer son ordinateur, de ranger le caisson et de partir sans se retourner. Cet endroit était vraiment déprimant. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça... Pourtant, si elle s'était penché quelques secondes de plus sur la plastique parfaite de Miss Barbie, peut-être aurait-elle remarqué ces étranges traces sur son cou... Peu importe. Le couloir fut soudain plongé dans le noir, et l'on ne put bientôt plus voir dans la morgue que l'ombre vacillante de deux couettes hautes dans la lumière diffuse de la lampe de poche.

-

Dick Casablancas s'assit sur la terrasse de sa luxueuse chambre du Neptune Grand et posa doucement son verre de jus d'orange sur la desserte blanche. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un tableau habituel : premièrement, Dick -Dick Casablancas, LE Dick- ne s'_asseyait_ jamais : au mieux, il s'affalait, au pire, il se vautrait; deuxièmement, la terrasse n'était pas vraiment un de ses lieux de prédilection : si ce n'est pour distribuer aux passants des Polaroïd de ses parties intimes ou pour leur lancer divers objets non identifiés, il n'y mettait jamais les pieds, et pour cause : il préférait surfer ou s'envoyer en l'air, au choix -puisque les deux n'étaient pas faisables en même temps- ; troisièmement, il était très rare que Dick boive du jus d'orange : il se concentrait d'ordinaire sur les boissons alcoolisées entre 6° et 90° degrés; et enfin, quatrièrement et dernièrement, la desserte ne restait habituellement pas blanche plus de quelques minutes, les garçons ayant perpétuellement quelque chose à y poser, de préférence gluant et dégoulinant. Selon le langage des signes de cet étrange couple, on pouvait donc en conclure plusieurs choses : Logan n'était pas rentré de la nuit, fait en soit pas très étonnant, et il était déprimé -il avait l'habitude de manger peu et de baiser beaucoup quand il déprimait- ; et, plus inquiétant, Dick était déprimé : cela était un vrai cas d'école : Dick n'était _jamais_ déprimé. Pourtant, tous les signes étaient là. Comme pour confirmer cette théorie, Dick posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait tellement mal... tout ce en quoi il avait cru tombait à l'eau. Les meurtres ne l'ennuyaient pas tant qu'ils étaient perpétrés dans le petit peuple. Mais Madison, Beaver... Ils ne reviendraient pas. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ces drames : on n'apprend pas comment gérer un décès sur la notice de la Carte Bleue. Alors, voilà, il se retrouvait avec deux cadavres sur les bras, incapable de verser une larme, bêtement assis sur sa terrasse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas comment être triste; personne ne le lui avait jamais enseigné. Avait-il raison de se prostrer comme il le faisait? Et si quelqu'un le voyait? Pire, et si personne ne le voyait? Il se sentait tellement bête, en fait. L'adolescent dégringandé plissa les paupières comme si une larme allait miraculeusement en sortir, mais rien ne vint. Combien de jours devait-il rester une loque? Logan avait toujours eu des périodes de déprime indéfinies : des mois, des jours, des semaines, selon la violence de sa rupture et le nombre de bouteilles de Jack Daniels dans le minibar. Dick ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien, il était juste fatigué et étrangement surexcité, plein d'une énergie qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, et sa douleur à lui était lourde et envahissante, sourde, une bête terrible qui lui coupait l'appétit. Que faire face à cela? Y-avait-il différentes procédures selon le type de souffrance? Envahi par une rage nouvelle, il détendit brusquement le pied et frappa le pied de la desserte. Le verre de jus vacilla dangereusement avant de s'écraser au sol dans une bouillie aiguisée de verre et de liquide orange. Dick respira. Il se sentait mieux, tout d'un coup, en regardant le fouillis tranchant et désordonné à ses pieds. Il se sentait plus libre. Il se sentait plus humain. Il se sentait moins triste. Peut-être que c'était cela, son truc à lui : tout détruire et s'endormir dans les décombres.

Dick Casablancas se leva en trainant les pieds et sortit de l'appartement sans nettoyer le verre cassé, en prenant juste le temps d'attraper sa planche de surf et les clés de son SUV. La déprime, ce n'était pas fait pour lui.

-

Wallace bascula sa tête sur son côté droit et l'enfouit dans les cheveux de Mac. Elle sentait vraiment bon. Ils étaient bien, à moitié endormis dans le sable, somnolents et repus de tristesse inutile. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Wallace enfonca son crâne dans le sol froid et bougea légèrement ses orteils glacés immergés dans l'eau de mer avant de s'adresser à sa compagne, de sa voix douce et rauque, à peine plus dérangeante qu'un murmure :

Wallace : Mac?

Ladite Mac grogna pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu mais ne se retourna pas. Elle était trop paisible. La tempête venait si vite, ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. Et ils en feraient encore les frais, ils le savaient.

Wallace : Mac...

Intriguée par l'insistance dans la voix de son ami, Mac roula doucement et se mit face-à-face avec Wallace. Elle avait les traits un peu chiffonés, mais cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté particulière : un faciès rond de petite fille encadré par de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, où trônaient deux orbes terreuses. Un petit sourire triste, une moue craquante de surprise et de joie mêlée, et cet air brisé qu'elle avait quand on la trahissait : comme si elle était complètement perdue, noyée, asphyxiée, comme si l'amour était le seul carburant auquel elle marchait. Et puis elle essuyait ses genoux écorchés, et hop! Comme si de rien n'était, elle se remettait en route, les yeux à demi-fermés le temps d'encaisser le choc, une grimace de peine, et plus rien. De nouveau. Elle était belle dans son trop-plein d'émotion touchant, dans sa confiance trop facile et son humanité exacerbée. Elle était belle, fraîche, rose comme ses deux pomettes hautes, charmante, innocente devenue réaliste avec le temps et les coups.

Mac : Oui?

Wallace la regarda avec un visage à la fois désespéré et curieusement désolé, comme s'il s'excusait par avance de ce qu'il allait faire, et il l'embrassa.

Il l'_embrassa. _

Mac ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis elle se leva, récupéra sa veste et partit en courant, larmes au vent, furieuse, sans un regard en arrière.

-

Vinnie Van Lowe était plongé dans Paris Match quand le téléphone sonna sur son bureau envahi par les emballages de sandwiches. Il sursauta, envisagea un instant de ne pas répondre, puis se rappela qu'il était shérif et qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas le bruit de la sonnerie. Il décrocha en grommelant, et, la bouche pleine :

Vinine : Allôch?

Une voix métallique lui répondit :

... : Le meurtrier est Dick Casablancas.

Comme Vinnie ne répondait rien, la voix répéta :

... : Le meutrier est Dick Casablancas. Vous trouverez sur le corps de Madison Sinclair une vidéo qui lui donne un mobile.

-

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, la porte de la morgue se refermait sans bruit sur une jeune fille blonde qui emportait dans son sac le précieux mobile de Dick Casablancas.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et voilà pour ce chapitre où l'on apprend quelques secrets, où les héros font quelques bêtises et où certains sombrent un peu plus profond. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises!


	9. 409 You're the one

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteure : **Merci pour vos reviews; je poste ce chapitre en urgence, de l'ordinateur du lycée qui a, à deux minutes de la sonnerie, finalement décidé de remarcher, avec juste une petite question : qu'est-il arrivé à Kendall et Céleste à la fin de la série? Merci et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

409-You're the one

_Quand il se tourna vers elle en souriant, la femme n'eut pas peur. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quand il prit ses mains dans les siennes, elle n'eut pas peur. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Quand il lui ferma les paupières avec tendresse, elle n'eut pas peur. Elle respira doucement. Quand il saisit sa gorge, elle eut peur. Mais rien ne pouvait plus la sauver. _

-

Gunther Lopman plissa les yeux en espérant qu'il arriverait à voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur l'écran sans avoir à mettre ces horribles lunettes en écaille noire que sa femme lui avait offert. Il était sûr que c'était une vengeance pour avoir couché avec Marja Hogarts. Qui achèterait de si hideuses lunettes en pensant faire plaisir à qelqu'un? Personne, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Il inséra distraitement le disque dans le lecteur. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir couché avec Marja, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme si sa femme s'allongeait très souvent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ordinateur qui moulinait dans un bruit atroce de tronçonneuse au chômage ou de ronronnement de chat asthmatique. Ah, ce matériel de province... Il se demandait même pourquoi il était venu habiter ici, tiens... La Californie. Il n'avait jamais aimé la Californie. C'était encore sa femme qui avait eu l'idée. Les vagues, tu parles. Au lieu de mer et de plages ensoleilléees, il avait trouvé un équipement défectueux, un shérif au QI fantastiquement bas et des meurtres à tout les coins de rue. Et en plus, on crevait de chaud.

L'ordinateur émit un petit bruit qui sortit Gunther de sa torpeur maussade. Ah, enfin. Alors, le CD était supposé donner ... Gunther jeta un coup d'oeil à sa feuille d'instructions ... un mobile à Dick Casablancas pour le meutre de Miss Madison "Bimbo" Sinclair. Ah, avec un peu de chance ce serait marrant. Le rejeton Casablancas avait toujours des idées délirantes. Gunther appuya avec avidité sur PLAY et commença à regarder la vidéo. Les premières images éclairèrent l'écran et il écarquilla les yeux.

-

Il était plus ou moins 5 heures, 7 minutes et 43 secondes quand Veronica fut tirée du sommeil par la sonnette de l'appartement. Autant dire que l'expression "se lever du pied gauche" prenait ici tout son sens. Grommelant, la jeune fille passa un T-shirt en vitesse, se frotta les yeux, et, claudiquant, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La personne qui se trouvait derrière, pensa-t-elle, était au choix très préssée ou atteinte d'un TOC (=Trouble Obsessionnel Compulsif) qui la pousserait à appuyer douze fois de suite sur la sonnette -sans interruption-. Veronica se hâta vers la porte. Bon sang, le boucan allait finir par réveiller tout le voisinnage... Elle passa en trombe devant le miroir du salon et grimaça en aperçevant furtivement sa tête de déterrée. Cernes de trois mètres de long, cheveux en bataille, jambes mal rasées, visage creusé, si celui qui venait ici avait en tête une opération séduction, il risquait de repartir en courant. Veronica frissonna en pensant que c'était peut-être Logan, mais se raisonna; qu'est-ce-que Logan viendrait faire chez elle à 5 heures du matin? Bon, d'accord, il passait toujours à des heures indues, pour des raisons abracadabrantes, mais quand même... Si? Elle prit le temps de se faire deux petites couettes, pour avoir l'air un minimum présentable. Et NON, si vous le demandez, ce n'était pas parce que Logan adorait ses couettes ... Enfin, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas Logan. Quand elle ouvrit (non, pas "enfin"!), elle déglutit. Ce n'était définitivement pas Logan. A moins bien sûr que Mr Echolls Jr n'ait de longs cheveux noirs, un T-shirt Ask me about my STD (=Interrogez moi à propos de ma MST), des Vans en piteux état et le doigt verni de noir encore levé vers la sonnette. A moins qu'il n'ait pour nom officiel Cyndie Mackensie, ce n'était pas lui.

Veronica : Mac?

Mac eut un pauvre sourire et leva vers Veronica des yeux rouges cerclés de mascara. Elle s'étudièrent en silence un moment, entre surprise et attente, quand Mac demanda, la tête penchée dans une mimique comique et interrogative:

Mac : Veronica?

Veronica : Oui?

Veronica baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt où étaient rivés les yeux de Mac. Et, très sérieuse, plantée sur le perron de la maison de sa meilleure amie à laquelle elle ne parlait plus depuis maintenant 4 mois, les yeux usés d'avoir trop pleuré, à 5 heures du matin, Cyndie Mackenzie lâcha :

Mac : Je crois que ton T-shirt est à l'envers.

-

Keith Mars frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre en buvant son capuccino. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle arrivait toujours un peu en retard, il ne disait rien parce qu'elle était belle et que Los Angeles était une grande ville. Comment allait-t-il le dire à Veronica? Elle était si fragile, ses temps-ci. Il voyait bien que personne ne se tenait plus à ses côtés, et malgré son amour inconditionnel pour sa fille, il les comprenait. Il s'était toujours demandé comment ils pouvaient avoir la force de la suivre, de se blesser pour elle, de tomber et de parfois ne se relever qu'à moitié, de se casser les ailes et le nez, il s'était toujours demandé comment ils pouvaient avoir la force de l'aimer sous ces couches monstrueuses de cynisme et d'humour froid. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit des chaussures à talons de son amante sur le parquet du café. Les chaussures, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait gardé de son ancienne personnalité. Des chaussures qui claquent, qui déchirent, des chaussures qui trouent et font mal, sans relâche, qui laissent des grandes traces rouges sur les bras et les visages. Il se leva précipitamment et, en la voyant là, s'approcher de lui avec un sourire sincère, il l'aima. Il l'aima dans l'immédiateté de sa joie, dans la peur panique de la réaction de sa fille, il l'aima nue et pantelante aussi bien que froide et digne, il l'aima dans l'urgence de leur état, il l'aima de cet amour foudroyant qui vous atteint par salves ou par éclairs. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa.

-

Wallace n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal. C'était ce genre de douleur intense et furieuse, une rage aveugle qui lui donnait envie de jeter les meubles contre les murs. Une douleur mêlée de tristesse. De regret. D'incompréhension. De culpabilité. Une douleur. Tout son être n'était que douleur. La souffrance courrait sur ses membres, s'entrelaçait à ses attaches, carressait sa joue, lui arrachait une larme, frôlait sa lèvre supérieure, l'envahissait tout entier sans qu'il puisse lui résister, adolescent perdu qu'il était. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Qui croire. Comment se consoler. Il savait seulement que sa douleur ne partait pas. L'idée seulement l'obsédait et le couvrait tout entier comme une couverture inifugée, de sa couleur métallique et insensible. Mais le feu était dedans. Un feu comme est le piment, rouge et irritant, feu de ce qu'on appelle passion mais qui n'est qu'incendie. La couverture chauffait à blanc sur ses épaules. Assis sur son lit, les bras repliés autour de ses genoux frêles, il se balançait, le regard lointain, égaré dans les nuées que la fenêtre lui laissait entr'appercevoir. Parfois, dans des moments qui lui semblaient être ce que la morphine est au cancéreux, il se stoppait, et plus rien ne parvenait à son cerveau. Les pensées furieuses arrêtaient de l'assaillir, et pendant ces quelques secondes de repos immérité il n'y avait dans son esprit qu'un néant qui anihilait en lui toute réaction. Puis la douleur reprenait, plus forte que jamais, nourrie à l'espoir imbécile qu'il avait alimenté pendant ce moment infime, mordante, acérée. Elle tourbillonait en lui et tout revenait. Les pensées; elles étaient comme des aiguilles enfoncées dans son esprit comme dans une poupée vaudou infortunément habillée à ses couleurs. Mais le pire -le pire- dans tout ce manège absurde de détresse intérieure, était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Oui, il avait beau retourner encore et encore l'idée entre ses dents, la mordre méchamment pour en faire sortir la plus petite vérité, il avait beau repasser la scène devant ses pupilles dilatées des millions de fois, il avait beau faire tout cela avec la plus enragée des convictions, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le baiser était là, sur ses lèvres noires rendues cerise par l'assaut de ses crocs d'enfant, il était là et il brûlait plus encore que la souffrance. Il accusait le jeune garçon; _"Qu'as-tu fait?"_, disait-il, _"A quel moment t'es tu perdu dans ta nostalgie imbécile?"_. _"Pourquoi est-elle partie?". "Reviendra-t-elle?". "Comment as-tu pu gâcher ces années d'amitié pour une envie absurde?". _Et, vicieuse entre toutes, triomphante et crâne, la dernière jouait sur sa langue, précipitait ses pleurs en casacades salées : _"Comment la faire revenir?"_. C'était bête, mélodramatique et digne d'un soap opéra de le dire, mais cela n'en restait pas moins vrai : plus rien en serait jamais pareil. Plus rien n'aurait la même signification. A cette pensée, les sanglots étouffèrent la gorge de Wallace, et il tomba à la renverse sur les oreillers, recroquevillé, misérable, son regard vide ouvert sur la triste réalité.

-

... : Donc, je disais ...

... : Eli ?

Weevil se réveilla en sursaut pour trouver devant lui une figure courroucée entourée par un éventail de cheveux roux. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar. Super. Il se releva en baillant.

Adriana : Je n'ai pas l'impression de servir à grand-chose, là, dit-elle avec un regard agacé et furieux à la fois (comment pouvait-elle être _à la fois_ agacée et furieuse?).

Weevil lui lança une oeillade qui voulait dire que pour une fois, il était bien du même avis. C'en fut trop pour Adriana, qui, il faut le savoir, avait torturé Weevil pendant deux semaines avant qu'il se révolte par des siestes à répétition pendant ses cours.

Adriana : Bon, je m'en vais.

Weevil, qui avait replongé sa tête entre ses bras croisés, sentit le mauvais plan. Le très, très mauvais plan. On était trop tard dans l'année, il ne pourrait jamais avoir un autre tuteur, et sans tuteur adieu le diplôme. Bon, d'accord, celle-ci était une harpie raciste, mais il pouvait faire des efforts, non? Il attrapa le bras de sa vis-à-vis qui était en train de partir en balançant son sac sur ses fines hanches de _gringa_.

Weevil : Attends!

Adriana lui lança un regard que Weevil n'aurait pas souhaité à un vers de terre. OK, ce n'était pas gagné. Adriana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit.

Adriana : Quoi?

Ouh. Il était censé dire quoi, là? Il avait l'habitude des femmes de sang, des femmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas en chemin pour l'écouter -et d'ailleurs il ne parlait pas-, des femmes qui claquaient les portes et ne savaient pas dire "Je t'aime." ni "Explique toi.". Il balbutia :

Weevil : Je ... euh...

Adriana leva un sourcil d'aristocrate et se moqua de lui :

Adriana : Très convaincant.

Sa condescendance donna -curieusement- l'inspiration à Weevil pour continuer.

Weevil : On va faire un deal.

Adriana leva de nouveau son sourcil.

Adriana : Un quoi?

Weevil ne répondit pas et continua :

Weevil : J'écoute ce que tu dis, et tu arrêtes de me traiter comme si j'étais une sous-merde. Ce sera avantageux pour nous deux. Tu ne perdras plus ton temps, moi non plus.

Il leva sa main, paume ouverte.

Weevil : Deal?

Adriana sembla hésiter, réfléchit quelques intants -elle n'avait même pas essayé de nier, la garçe!-, et serra en essayant de ne pas froncer son petit nez de blanche la main de Weevil.

Adriana : Deal.

Elle lança un regard faussement sadique à Weevil et ressortit son bouquin de sa besace avec un sourire qui paraissait sincère.

Adriana : On s'y remet?

Weevil laissa échapper un gros soupir, et Adriana rit légèrement.

-

Veronica Mars ouvrit le zip de sa veste en jean. On avait beau être fin septembre, il faisait bon dans les rues de Neptune, comme presque toujours en Californie, d'ailleurs, une espèce de chaleur maussade, pas trop orageuse mais pas aggressive non plus. La jeune fille inspira et serra, à mi-chemin entre sa hanche et son épaule, la sangle de son sac militaire. Elle avait laissé Mac sur le canapé, endormie. En fait, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la venue de son (ex) amie chez elle; Mac n'avait pas voulu lui révéler pourquoi elle était dans un tel état et Veronica n'avait pas insisté, réfrénant pour une fois ses instincts de curiosité maladive. Après un moment de gêne partagée, Veronica avait invité Mac à l'intérieur, lui avait proposé de rester dormir sur le canapé si elle voulait, et Mac avait accepté. Alors, silencieusement, perdue dans les souvenirs de leur corrosive amitié, Veronica avait tendu les draps, mis une taie sur l'oreiller, jeté une couverture au bout du lit improvisé, pendant que Mac, dans la salle de bains, se démaquillait et passait un des T-shirts de Veronica. Elle s'était couchée, avait éteint la lumière, et s'était endormie dans les minutes suivantes, apparemment épuisée. Veronica était restée quelques instants à regarder son visage lunaire perdu dans l'obscurité, serein, paisible, puis avait écrit un mot pour dire qu'elle revenait bientôt, saisi son ordinateur, l'avait fourré dans sa besace, avait posé le mot sur la table devant Mac, et était sortie sur la pointe des pieds en refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille endormie. Elle sortit de ses pensées en appercevant devant elle la silhouette familière du Neptune Grand. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Dick dans le hall -pas dans sa suite, croiser Logan était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, ni au Camelot ou à Hearst, il était capable de se perdre en chemin-. Quand elle arriva, il était là, Dick dans toute sa grandeur, sourire idiot aux lèvres, planche de surf mouillée et bière à la main, sous l'oeil blasé du personnel, absurdement déplacé dans le payasage avec son bermuda hawaïen. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire qu'elle espéra qu'il ne remarquerait pas et s'avança vers lui.

Dick : Hey, Ronnie!

Veronica : Dick. Je vois que la discrétion et toi, ça fait dix mille.

Dick eut un grand éclat de rire qui s'apparentait à de la débilité pure.

Dick : Eh, qu'est-ce-que tu veux, qui ne remarquerait pas le Dick?

Veronica haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais le coeur n'y était pas. Malgré elle, Dick, l'idiot du village au coeur d'artichaut, l'émouvait et même si ses seuls centres d'interêts étaient la fornication et les vagues, elle se sentait étrangement bien avec lui, sans avoir besoin de faire semblant, détendue. Avec lui, elle ne se posait pas de questions. Sur ce que son regard voulait dire; ses gestes, ses mots. Avec lui, elle pouvait être brute parce qu'il l'était aussi, elle pouvait se laisser aller parce qui la seule chose qu'il savait lui reprocher c'était sa poitrine trop petite à son goût, et son seul conseil était d'acheter du Mamamax. Il n'avait pas le côté romantico-dépressif de Logan, sa nonchalance séductrice, il n'avait pas son style torturé et dandy, et c'était bien comme ça. Logan était compliqué, trop, autant qu'elle presque, et frottés l'un à l'autre ils devenaient des explosifs. Mais Dick était simple. Il la faisait rire. C'était assez.

Elle tapota son sac :

Veronica : J'ai ta vidéo.

Les yeux de Dick s'étrécirent et il murmura :

Dick : Tu peux me la passer, là, tout de suite?

Veronica fit semblant de réfléchir mais elle avait déjà planifié cette conversation : une ou deux blagues idiotes de Dick sur le Dick, cette question, la réponse, la réaction, l'acquiescement.

Veronica : Non.

Dick sembla sincèrement surpris.

Dick : Pourquoi?

Veronica : Je veux la voir avec toi. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Dick fronça le nez -ce qui était assez comique, au demeurant-.

Dick : Uh, je suis peut-être idiot, mais je sais sentir l'embrouille, Mars. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas regardé au chaud dans ton lit avec un sac de pop-corn?

Veronica lui lança un regard indéfinissable.

Veronica : Questions.

Dick acquiesca et haussa les épaules.

Dick : On peut monter, alors.

Veronica lui lança une oeillade interrogatrice.

Veronica : Logan ... ?

Dick soupira :

Dick : ... est sorti, et doit être en ce moment précis en train de jercler la fille d'hier soir de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Veronica fit semblant de ne pas être atteinte mais pâlit. Elle désigna l'ascenceur au jeune surfeur :

Veronica : Peu importe. Allons-y.

Dick acquiesca à son tour et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle de métal.

-

Vinnie Van Lowe fut réveillé par un fouillis d'exclamation provenant de la salle d'informatique du comissariat. Il se leva en grommelant -ses subbordonnés allaient voir de quel bois il se chauffait, à l'empêcher de dormir, nom de Dieu!-, claudiqua jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, mais s'arrêta quand il vit ce que regardaient ses employés. Le gamin était sacrément bon, en tout cas... Il sortit de ses pensées et hurla :

Vinnie : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

L'informaticien, Gunther Quelquechose, stoppa la vidéo et se retourna pour appercevoir son chef planté en travers de la porte, l'air pas content du tout. _Oups_.

Gunther : Je ... je ... la vidéo ... c'est ... de...

Vinnie le regarda avec un regard à griller une merguez.

Gunther : C'est la vidéo qui était censée donner l'alibi du rejeton Casablancas.

Vinnie jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran où Dick Casablancas, très concentré, chevauchait une Madison Sinclair plus que consentante, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les mains crispées sur les oreillers autour d'elle et grinça des dents. Il interrogea Gunther :

Vinnie : De quand date la dernière modification du disque?

L'informaticien tapota quelques touches et lui répondit :

Gunther : Avant-hier, à minuit quarante trois.

Vinnie serra les poings.

_Ca, c'est signé Veronica Mars où je ne m'y connais pas._

-

Julio Morales entra dans la maison des Sinclair avec la ferme intention de réclamer une augmentation. Il avait travaillé pendant presque 10 heures d'affilée sur cette nouvelle piscine, et il était vraiment épuisé. Epuisé et déterminé. La patronne était une garce? Tant pis, il ferait avec, il n'y avait qu'elle dans la maison. Et, parole de Julio, il allait ressortir avec des billets verts. Beaucoup de billets verts. Il entra dans la salon et ne vit personne. Agacé, il contourna la table basse et s'avança vers le canapé quand il se stoppa. Là, juste là, dépassant du canapé, une main, la main de Mme Sinclair, une main de femme soignée, vernie au vernis transparent sûrement plus cher que son salaire annuel, une main à l'annulaire duquel brillait une bague coûteuse surmontée d'un diamant. Il se précipita. Elle avait dû s'assomer avec quelque chose... Ou peut-être s'évanouir, les grandes dames faisaient toujours des régimes incroyablement restrictifs... Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'elle était morte. C'est simple, ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, les _"Julio, retournez travailler!"_ et les regards mi-courouccés mi-attirés. Mais quand il déplaca le canapé pour la découvrir entièrement, il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Oh Mon Dieu ... Elle était là, tombée à terre, désordonnée, les cheveux flottants autour de son visage comme une courrone mortuaire. Son crâne laissait échapper un filet de sang qui colorait sa chevelure trop brune. Puis, en s'avançant, horrifié mais malgré tout morbidement attiré par le corps inerte, il s'apperçut que l'expression figée sur son visage n'était pas celle qu'on attendait, pas la grimace mêlée de frayeur et de résignation, mais un faciès séduisant, les lèvres à demi-ouvertes, les yeux fermés comme dans l'attente d'un baiser où d'une caresse, les coins de la bouche légèrement relevés en ce qui avait du être un sourire. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir de soie blanche, tâché à l'épaule par le sang qui coulait de sa tête, et un collier de perles simple qui frôlait ses clavicules.

Julio Morales se releva précipitament et saisit son portable. Il composa un numéro et parla précipitemment, avant de racrocher et de s'asseoir, le regard vide fixé sur le corps sans vie de Catherine Sinclair.

-

Dick appuya sur PLAY sur l'ordinateur de Veronica. La vidéo se mit à tourner.

_Madison eut un petit rire_ _et s'allongea sur Dick. Celui-ci prit sur sa table un sachet rempli de poudre blanche et l'agita devant les yeux de Madison, visiblement saoule. Elle gloussa et demanda ce que c'était, il lui répondit en ouvrant la table de nuit et en y prenant une seringue. Il la leva et ... _

PAUSE

Dick jeta un regard d'interrogation à Veronica mais elle ne le prit pas en compte. Elle zooma sur le miroir derrière la tête de lit -sûrement une des lubies de petite fille riche de silhouette se tenait là, une ombre à la cravate mauve clair, le visage caché dans l'ombre.

-

Un escadron de policiers bouillonait dans la pièce, s'affairant autour du cadavre et du témoin, un dénommé Julio Morales. Ils prenaient des photos, tracaient des lignes, faisaient du bruit et parlaient fort. Certains d'eux avaient des calepins, d'autres des gants translucides, mais tous étaient affairés. Veronica jeta un coup d'oeil autour et s'avança. Personne ne vit l'ombre blonde se faufiler à l'intérieur et silencieusement examiner le corps, de loin. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta, quand, dans son dos, une voix demanda :

... : Bonjour, je peux vous aider?


	10. 410 Anthropomorphic

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteure : **Bien le bonjour chères lectrices!Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, un peu en retard je le sais et je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, si vous êtes encore là, et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Au prochain épisode, une discussion entre Dick et Mac, un petit séjour en prisons pour certains de nos amis que je ne nommerais pas, une apparition dans l'histoire de quelques personnages qui auraient préféré passer leur tour, et bien d'autres surprises ..._ Read & Review_, et à très bientôt! Merci encore!

410-Anthropomorhic

... : Je peux vous aider?

Veronica sursauta et se retourna avec précipitation. _Et merde._ Prise au dépourvu, -on ne la remarquait pas, d'habitude-, elle bafouilla lamentablement :

Veronica : Oui, je ... Enfin non, c'est ... Bref, je..

L'homme leva un sourcil châtain.

... : Vous ... ?

Veronica ne dit rien -autant ne pas empirer la situation-. Elle adressa un sourire _colgate_ au jeune homme, mais à son grand dam il n'eut pas l'air sensible à ses charmes de petite blonde piquante (auxquels bien d'autres succombaient, il faut le préciser) et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une expression sévère .

... : Ceci est une scène de crime, mademoiselle.

Veronica promena son regard autour d'elle, faussement étonnée, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches étroites avant de s'exclamer, ironique :

Veronica : Je me disais bien que ça ne ressemblait pas à un terrain de golf!

L'homme soupira et le sourire de Veronica s'étira jusqu'à relever ses adorables fossettes.

-

Vinnie Van Lowe avait beau être un shérif pitoyable, il n'en détestait pas moins se faire rouler. Spécialement par Veronica Mars. Veronica Mars lui sortait par les yeux. Autant dire que découvrir que cette petite intrigante avait détruit la preuve qui accusait Dick Casablancas -un autre gamin, qui, entre parenthèses, était presque aussi insupportable qu'elle- n'était pas vraiment une bonne surprise. Voire une très mauvaise. Alors, voilà ce que Vinnie allait faire aujourd'hui : il allait retrouver cette vidéo, jeter Veronica Mars en prison, aller cueillir le rejeton Casablancas devant toute sa bande -un peu d'humiliation publique ne lui ferait pas de mal-, lui passer les menottes, le caler dans une jolie cellule où l'attendrait une petite blonde enragée et s'offrir une virée à Tijuana pour clôturer le tout. _Perfecto_. Vinnie se remit à lire son _Paris Match_ en sifflotant en chanson paillarde.

-

Logan Echolls marchait dans les rues de Neptune. Jusque là, rien que du très normal. Ce qui, pour le coup, était moins normal, était l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Cela n'était pas prévu. Pas prévu, dans le genre, pas _du tout_ prévu. Logan était Logan, on était bien d'accord, se mettre dans des situations impossibles était sa marque de fabrique, mais il avait un peu espéré redevenir normal après toutes ces histoires avec Veronica. Veronica ... OK, stop, on rembobine. Ne pas penser à Veronica. Mauvaise idée. Non, parce que, la connaissant, elle était capable de se pointer, sourire aux lèvres, et de lui demander de se tuer pour elle avant de mettre son coeur en pièces à coup de _"Sors de ma vie"_ et autres gentillesses. C'était tout à fait son genre. Nous disions donc ... Logan Echolls se dirigeait vers une destination pour le moins inhabituelle.

Il bifurqua dans une rue en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pris son SUV. Quelle idée, franchement, ses mocassins allaient être foutus ... Mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres quand il s'arrêta devant l'hôtel. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi sourire, pourtant. On était loin du Neptune Grand. La pancarte défraîchie affichait en grosses lettres noires les mots _"Neptune Bedroom"_. Les volets avaient l'air de dater de l'an moins 700, les fenêtres n'avaient probablement jamais été lavées, et on était dans l'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Neptune, à mille lieues des habitudes de nouveau riche de Logan. Quand la concierge lui fit un petit geste, alors qu'il montait l'escalier quatre à quatre, il se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait. Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas.

-

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette immobilité, de ce vide constant, de cette culpabilité harassante. Il en avait par-dessus la tête. Ce qui avait été tristesse se transformait en rage, en colère bouillonnante et en désir de revanche. Il ne laisserait pas une erreur le séparer de sa meilleure amie. Non. Pas question. Il se leva précipitamment, mais dut se rassoir dans la seconde. Il était resté assis trop longtemps, et ses genoux lui faisaient mal. Alors il réfléchit. A quoi bon se lever s'il ne savait pas où aller? Où serait Mac? Chez ses parents, peut-être. Chez Veronica. Quelque part sur la plage. Quelque part. Mais il fouillerait partout. Oui, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour la retrouver. Personne ne le séparerait de sa meilleure amie. Ce fut rasséréné par cette résolution qu'il descendit les marches en courant presque, grimaçant sous la douleur câline. Il prit son manteau sur le portemanteau et lança à sa mère :

Wallace : Je sors!

Alicia eut un sourire léger et secoua la tête avant de répondre :

Alicia : Sois rentré avant six heures!

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il serait rentré à six heures moins dix.

-

Ils se promenaient près du terrain de foot. Il faisait plutôt froid mais il lui avait prêté son gilet et il flottait autour d'elle. Cela faisait bizarre de la voir enfouie dans un blouson de cuir, les cheveux dans tous les sens, qui cherchaient à s'échapper de son chignon trop serré. Et, comble de l'horreur, ils étudiaient les _figures de style_. Non, mais, franchement. Pourquoi pas la proposition infintive?

Adriana : Donc, la synecdoque c'est le contenu pour le contenant, et la métonymie c'est le contraire, le contenant pour le contenu. Tu comprends?

Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle baragouinait.

Weevil : Nan.

Mais ça ne la faisait pas rire. Elle avait beau être un peu moins insupportable qu'avant, elle n'en restait pas moins un garce finie.

Adriana : Ça fait trois heures que je t'explique!

Weevil haussa les épaules.

Weevil : Et alors? Je ne comprends pas, je n'y peux rien!

Adriana croisa ses mains, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se murmura "Zen" à voix basse avant de continuer.

Adriana : Je t'explique une dernière fois, et si tu ne comprends pas, je me casse.

Weevil en répondit rien. Il adorait la voir s'énerver. Ses oreilles devenaient rouges, elles frétillaient presque. Mais il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour le lui faire remarquer.

Adriana : Par exemple, dans la synecdoque, si tu veux désigner les bateaux, tu peux dire "les voiles" ou "les mâts", tu vois?

Weevil hocha la tête.

Adriana : C'est mon oncle Cliff qui m'a fait comprendre ça ... Avant , j'étais comme toi, une foutue tête à claques...

Weevil émit une petite exclamation outragée et frappa doucement Adriana dans l'épaule. Leurs relations s'étaient beaucoup améliorées depuis le _deal_. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques petites choses qu'ils ne supportaient pas l'un à propos de l'autre -OK, beaucoup de choses-, et ils ne manquaient pas de se le faire remarquer, mais le travail avançait plutôt vite et Weevil était un bon élève.

Weevil : Attends, Cliff?

Adriana le regarda bizarrement, ce qui était plutôt normal vu qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de la route, l'air transpercé par une fulgurance de compréhension.

Adriana : Quoi?

Weevil se remit à marcher.

Weevil : Tu veux dire, Cliff MacCormac?

Adriana acquiesça.

Adriana : Pourquoi?

Weevil eut un sourire en coin, à la fois nostalgique et gentiment canaille.

Weevil : Oh, rien, une vieille connaissance ...

-

Qu'allait-elle faire? Avait-elle vraiment besoin de nouveaux fantômes, alors que les ombres des anciens n'avaient même pas encore complètement disparu, avalés par les ombres immenses des vagues écrasantes? Avait-elle besoin de gestes qui tournaient encore et encore autour de sa tête, silencieux ectoplasmes emportés dans leur danse macabre? Avait-elle besoin de ce carrousel de questions obsédantes et sans cesse renouvelées? Non. Non, elle avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil, et de simplicité. Une vie simple d'amitié et de soleil, une vie californienne par excellence, baignée de sel et de destins tranquilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta quelques minutes dans la pénombre, le dos confortablement coincé dans les reins du canapé, les yeux fixés au plafond tâché de lumière blafarde. Puis, quand elle sentit qu'une autre seconde d'immobilité et de silence ne l'amènerait qu'à l'abîme, elle se leva, lentement, avec difficulté, tira sur ses seins adolescents le T-shirt vert clair que lui avait prêté Veronica, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle mit ses mains en coupe pour y recueillir un peu d'eau, en baigna son visage hagard, et resta quelques moments devant le miroir, à détailler impitoyablement les moindres détails de son faciès indifférent sur lequel les gouttes d'eau dévalaient avec constance. Puis, lassée de sa masochiste contemplation, elle roula ses mains sur son ventre pour essayer d'en chasser la douleur diffuse, en vain, et prit le chemin de la kitchenette. Elle y alluma une petite lumière jaune qui n'éclaira qu'un morceau de la table de sa lueur maladive, ouvrit le frigo qui l'éblouit avec cruauté, en sortit une bouteille de lait et la posa sur le plan de travail. Prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout était si flou, ces quelques gestes déjà l'avaient épuisée, elle en sentait plus ses jambes ni le fardeau de son poids. Mais elle se força à sortir un bol et le paquet de Corn Flakes, et, enfin, épuisée par cette suite monotone et létale d'actions sans signification, elle s'assit et prépara son bol.

Les Corn Flakes qui flottaient sur le lait froid ressemblaient à des cadavres.

-

Wallace avait fait tous les endroits où elle pouvait être. Tous, de sa cave au jardin de sa grand-mère, il avait téléphoné à l'université, à ses oncles et tantes, il avait passé plusieurs heures sur la plage en espérant bêtement qu'elle se cachait derrière un rocher. Il ne restait qu'un endroit où elle pouvait être, mais Wallace ne voulait pas y aller. En fait, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Et pourtant, ses pas le menaient tout droit là-bas. C'était une erreur. Il le savait. Il ne voulait pas la voir, même si c'était pour retrouver Mac. Même pour retrouver Mac? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire un choix. Et surtout pas celui-là. C'était trop dur, c'était trop d'acide versé sur sa plaie refermée de travers. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours être si dur? Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion qu'il y était déjà. Il regarda avec terreur le perron qui à priori n'avait rien de terrifiant, si ce n'est peut-être une des voisines qui le regardait avec suspicion et dont la perruque rousse penchait sur le côté gauche. S'avança sur le pas de la porte. Il allait le faire. Elle ouvrirait, le verrait, pâlirait, soupirerait peut-être, il se dépêcherait de lui demander où était Mac, elle lui répondrait en le couvant d'un regard en biais, comme elle faisait toujours quand elle n'était pas sûre. Il la remercierait avec cette même voix un peu blanche, suante de peur et d'appréhension, d'affection et de regret. Il n'aurait plus qu'à partir, jusqu'à la prochaine fois où il serait obligé de revenir, la prochaine fois où il s'agiterait sur son perron en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre en guettant de l'oreille le moindre bruit qui pourrait indiquer qu'elle l'avait repéré et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, la prochaine fois où il la croiserait dans les rayons de _Wallmart_ et ferait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue. Il y aurait toujours une prochaine fois, elle ne serait jamais vraiment perdue, au fond. C'était à la fois rassurant de le savoir et horrible de se dire qu'il faudrait s'en aller définitivement pour pouvoir l'oublier. Il cogna son poing faible contre la porte et carra les épaules, mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un. Il le savait, il avait vu un rideau s'écarter tout à l'heure. Le fait qu'elle aussi ait du mal à l'affronter le galvanisa. Il s'éclaircit la voix rendue rauque par plusieurs jours de méditation et de douleur prostré dans l'écrin fumant de ses draps.

Wallace : Veronica!

Elle ne répondit pas, de nouveau.

Wallace : Veronica!

Il entendit indistinctement un bruit de pas. Traînants, lourds, des pas fatigués. Il se prit à s'inquiter pour son ancienne amie, mais se força à réfréner sa préoccupation. La porte s'entrouvrit, et un visage familier s'encadra entre le chambranle et la poignée. Wallace déglutit.

-

... : Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier, mademoiselle Mars?

Veronica essaya de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le fait que le mignon officier de quelque chose -elle ne lui voyait pas de badge, et il n'avait pas l'air très enclin à lui débiner son curriculum vitae- connaisse son nom et répondit avec son mordant habituel, en appuyant ses deux mains contre son cœur comme une fillette exaltée :

Veronica : Oui! Un poney!

Elle faillit ajouter _"Cent balles et un Mars!"_ mais ... est-il utile de préciser que la plaisanterie ne fut pas à son goût? Il gronda :

... : Mademoiselle Mars, je vous prie de répondre à ma question, où je me verrais obligé d'en reporter au shérif Van Lowe!

Veronica imita une mimique apeurée.

Veronica : Non!

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et Veronica en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le corps, sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-

Wallace : Mac ...

Mac le toisa d'un regard mi-triste, mi-furieux. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine, et Wallace se dit qu'ils devaient avoir l'air bien désemparés, deux gamins dans le doute avec des valises sous les yeux et les cheveux en pétard. Mac tirait nerveusement sur son T-shirt, et Wallace remarqua qu'elle portait l'un de ceux de Veronica, le vert clair avec des manches courtes. Elle ne dit rien, et elle n'avait d'avoir l'intention de dire quelque chose.

Wallace : Mac, je ...

Est-ce-qu'il était vraiment désolé? Voilà qu'il se prenait à se le demander. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte dans son bafouillement avorté, et elle l'informa en une œillade que les quelques minutes d'attention qu'elle avait bien voulu lui accorder se terminaient maintenant. Elle referma la porte en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, toujours sans lâcher ses pupilles, en y plongeant un magma d'iris et de cils trop noirs, pleins de ressentiment et de chagrin. Quand il ne resta devant lui que le visage de bois impassible, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et bientôt il en eut plein les paupières, qui attendaient patiemment d'être versées. Il fut sorti de sa peine grandissante par l'apparition d'un petit bout de papier qui sortit par le dessous de la porte. Il le prit fébrilement, le cœur empli d'une violente espérance, mais la seule chose qu'il trouva fut une phrase, écrite en lettres capitales au marqueur noir, sans brutalité mais sans tendresse :

**Ne reviens pas. **

Les larmes débordèrent et inondèrent ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement avant de courir à moitié vers ... vers quoi? Vers rien. Il voulait juste sortir. Sortir de cette cour, de cette maison, de cette atmosphère si typique de la petite blonde dans laquelle Mac avait été emprisonnée. Quand il se retrouva au-dehors de la propriété, il se laissa glisser contre un mur et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, le corps secoué de violents soubresauts.

Personne ne le séparerait de sa meilleure amie. Sauf peut-être elle.

-

On pouvait, sans mentir, dire que Richard Casablancas Jr se remettait plutôt bien de la mort de sa petite-amie officielle, survenue rappelons-le deux petites semaines plus tôt. Malgré le fait que son meilleur ami était encore parti dans un trip d'attachement obsessionnel à il-ne-savait-quoi, même si la petite-amie en question avait non seulement été tuée mais assassinée et reposait sur la table d'autopsie du commissariat de Neptune, même si le meurtrier n'avait toujours pas été attrapé, même si il faisait copain-copain avec la pire des garces de Neptune, il se portait assez bien. Son style de vie habituel n'avait pas été perturbé par ces terribles événements -mis à part peut-être quelques visites impromptues de Miss Mars au Neptune Grand, un vide intersidéral dans la chambre de Logan et quelques parties de baise en moins avec la Bimbo-en-chef-, et le régime bières-filles marchait comme au bon vieux temps, c'est à dire à plein pot. Mais aujourd'hui, au volant du SUV jaune de Logan -quel idiot celui-là, se balader à pieds dans les rues de Neptune, en mocassins Gucci, non mais je vous jure, ces fils de riches-, un sourire à 34 dents plaqué au centre de son visage d'imbécile heureux, il se dirigeait, non pas vers la plage, mais vers la toute nouvelle destination touristique à la mode, celle que tous les emmerdeurs recommandaient, j'ai nommé la maison des Mars. Veronica était partie en coup de vent hier soir, après le visionnage de la vidéo, et Dick n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander si elle voulait la détruire ou pas. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette silhouette dans le miroir, si il avait bien vu... Ce n'était pas que ça le dérange tant que ça qu'on le regarde en pleine performance -l'admiration envers le Dick était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal-, mais le fait qu'il y ait un témoin à leur _drug party_ lui plaisait nettement moins. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter, il le savait ... Tout avait l'air louche dès le début, tout ressemblait à une minutieuse machination ... et s'était transformé en piège à rebours. Dick avait beau être idiot, il savait bien que les sombres secrets reviennent toujours à la surface, et pas de doute que celui-ci n'échapperait à la règle. Alors il allait voir Veronica. Le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'aimait bien, tout compte fait, la petite fouineuse.

-

L'officier lui fit face avec, apparemment, la ferme intention de l'emmener chez l'ami Van Lowe, quand Veronica l'apostropha calmement :

Veronica : Eh, pas besoin de s'énerver!

Si il avait eu quelque chose avec lequel s'étouffer, il l'aurait fait.

Veronica : Eh bien, je passais dans le coin, et j'ai eu envie de voir Mme Sinclair.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête avec conviction.

Veronica : On est très amies, vous savez?

L'officier posa son index et son pouce sur l'arrête de son nez, et inspira profondément, avant d'adresser à la jeune fille son sourire le plus faux.

... : Je n'en doute pas.

L'air de prendre ne petite revanche, il informa l'adolescente :

... : Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous fouiller, Mademoiselle Mars. Nous sommes sur une scène de crime, et tous les indices sont cruciaux.

Veronica lui adressa une oeillade pleine de sous-entendus.

-

Quand Dick arriva devant l'appartement des Mars, il fut étonné de ne pas y trouver la LeBaron de Veronica. Elle ne dormait jamais, ou quoi? Il fut encore plus étonné quand une tornade noire le bouscula. Qu'est-ce que Wallace faisait ici? Est-ce que les deux inséparables n'étaient pas censés s'en vouloir à mort? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Bon, en usant un esprit de déduction logique, si Wallace partait en courant, dévasté ... Veronica devait être là. Il toqua donc, à la manière du Dick, fort et sans aucune délicatesse. Un son de sanglots à l'intérieur -il aurait du s'en douter, Mars ne pleurait presque jamais, sauf quand elle apprenait que Logan l'avait trompée, que son père n'était pas son père (remplacé par Jake Kane, ça fait mal), ou que son petit-ami avec qui elle avait eu sa première expérience sexuelle était en fait son frère. Ce qui était compréhensible, en faisant effort. - s'arrêta, aussitôt remplacé par un bruit sonore de reniflements. Des pas lourds s'avancèrent vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit violemment.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Pourquoi le monde chez Mars était-t-il toujours si compliqué?

-

Les mains du jeune homme sur sa taille rappelèrent à Veronica que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de petit-ami. Il allait falloir que ça change ... Elle ne pensa pas une seconde à sa besace posée à son côté, que l'officier gardait pour plus tard, et à la vidéo qu'il allait sûrement être ravi de retrouver.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'y pensa pas. Elle aurait mieux fait, pourtant.

-

Dick salua Mac timidement, d'un petit geste de main hésitant. Mieux valait être prudent, elle avait vraiment une sale tête comme ça, des coulées de mascara noires le long des joues et les yeux rouges comme si elle venait de se faire larguer ou de sniffer dix rails de coke. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si leur dernière rencontre avait été très amicale...

Dick : Veronica est là?

Mac essuya son nez sur le sweat gris sur lequel le mot HEARST figurait en grandes lettres bleues, et qu'elle avait apparemment enfilé à la va-vite. Une manche qui tombait sur son épaule laissait voir un morceau de chair très blanche, presque translucide. Dick se fit distraitement la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu les épaules de Mac. Elle s'habillait toujours si mal, comme si elle cherchait à repousser le monde ... Mais ce n'était pas le moment des analyses psychologiques. Mac lui répondit d'une voix rauque, encore tâchée de pleurs :

Mac : Non.

Dick ne lui demanda pas où il pouvait la trouver. Il ferait ça plus tard, tant pis. Il bafouilla -bizarrement, Mac l'avait toujours impressionné- :

Dick : Bon, ben, je ... je reviendrais plus tard, alors ...

Mac releva vers lui son regard qu'elle avait entre temps baissé vers des profondeurs insondables, et, le sweat toujours serré contre elle comme un trésor, elle lui répondit doucement :

Mac : Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, si tu veux ...

Dick acquiesça silencieusement et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement, mal à l'aise. Dick se morigénera intérieurement.

"_Un esprit de déduction logique"_ ... Il aurait dû s'en douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ...

-

Veronica croisa ses bras et laissa échapper un soupir bruyant. L'officier lui lança un regard agacé et elle lui sourit fièrement. Il saisit son sac et commença à le fouiller. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le _teaser_, eut un petit sourire en voyant l'ordinateur, et resta hébété quand le disque lui arriva entre les mains. Veronica pâlit. Il le leva devant elle et lui annonça d'une voix blanche :

... : Mademoiselle Mars, je crois que vous allez devoir me suivre au poste.

Veronica se mordit les lèvres.

Dans le faible soleil du début d'après-midi, un D. noir luisait de rayons sur la pochette de plastique du disque.


	11. 411 You're in serious trouble, honey

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteure** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu tard je le crains, mais en tous cas un peu plus long, pour me faire pardonner! Pas beaucoup de Weevil, d'Adriana, de Wallace dans ce chapitre, mais cela viendra dans les prochains ... bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews, et _Read & Review_!

411-You're in serious trouble, honey

Luke Wincock ouvrit les yeux au milieu des cartons. Très réjouissant. Il se leva en grommelant et posa un pied incertain sur le sol de son nouvel appartement. _Job de m*rde._ _Pays de m*rde._ Son supérieur avait en effet eu la bonne idée de l'envoyer à Neptune, petite ville crasseuse de Californie du Nord, pour "surveiller" le shérif Van Lowe -Luke ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, mais vu les habitants de cette ville, il était plutôt inquiet-, et, accessoirement, l'aider à faire son travail. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'avait même pas le temps de déballer son uniforme qu'une imbécile se faisait assassiner. Et c'était qui qui se retrouvait avec l'enquête sur les bras? Je vous le donne dans le mille.

Un flashback éclata dans sa tête et le sourire insolent de Veronica Mars l'aveugla. Il grogna. Il lui fallait un café. Et vite.

-

Pour ne pas changer, Veronica Mars avait réussi à s'en sortir. Un peu de charme au petit nouveau du FBI -mignon, d'ailleurs, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?-, deux ou trois mensonges inoffensifs (_"A moi? Mais non, je n'ai jamais vu cette disquette!"_ -Elle avait bien fait de nettoyer ses empreintes, d'ailleurs-), et beaucoup de bonne volonté (_"Que je vous le donne? Mais avec plaisir, inspecteur! Je vous fais un paquet cadeau?"_) avaient fait l'affaire. Malgré tout, Veronica, fidèle à elle-même, n'avait pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT l'intention de rester tranquille. Pas que ça la dérange de voir mourir Madison & Co, mais ... elle sourit en repensant à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à l'inspecteur : _"Je serais sage comme une image."_

_Dans tes rêves, boy ..._

-

Voilà qui était très embarrassant. Dick s'assit sur le canapé comme s'il avait peur de le tâcher, avec la plus grande délicatesse donc le Dick était capable, c'est-à-dire le minimum syndical. Il passa deux ou trois minutes à regarder Mac, qui elle continuait à vivre, comme s'il n'était pas là, avec une sorte de lenteur glauque qui faisait penser à de la tristesse mal définie. Dick prit son courage à deux mains pour essayer d'engager la conversation -mais depuis quand faisait-il des trucs comme ça? Décidémment, il fallait qu'il arrête de grandir, ça ne lui réussissait pas-.

Dick : Alors, toi et la blonde démoniaque-

Mac l'interrompit sans lâcher son torchon et sans même lui jeter un regard.

Mac : Veronica.

Dick balaya la remarque d'un coup de mèche blonde en travers des yeux.

Dick : Toi et Veronica, vous êtes réconciliées?

Mac : Non.

Bon. Voilà qui était clair et concis. Surtout concis, en fait. Dick attendit une poignée de secondes, puis, quand il devint évident que Mac n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre, il fit quelque chose de tout à fait étonnant pour le Dick : il n'insista pas.

Dick : Ah.

Ou comment se retrouver bloqué dans la même pièce qu'une fille que vous avez passé la moitié de votre vie à humilier en permanence, dans la maison de votre pire ennemie, nouvellement compagne de crime et accessoirement ex-petite-amie de votre meilleur ami.

-

Victory retomba sur son torse avec un petit sourire contenté, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur. Elle restait très belle, surtout ainsi, étendue nue, sans défense, dépourvue de son habituel sourire bravache qui avait attiré Logan lors de leur première rencontre. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et il se sentait toujours, un peu bêtement d'ailleurs, coupable. Victory se moquait souvent de lui avec ça, lui reprochant sa discrétion exagérée et leurs rendez-vous clandestins dans ce motel minable alors qu'ils auraient pu se prélasser au _Neptune Grand_. Mais au _Neptune Grand_ il y avait Dick, et aussi un petit démon blond qui risquait de montrer sa tête au bout du couloir à tout moment. Si, en prévision d'un jour possible où il pourrait peut-être se remettre avec Veronica sans que, au choix, elle ne l'accuse d'essayer de l'assassiner ou ne puisse pas se remettre de sa non-tromperie avec sa meillleure ennemie (ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, de toutes façons, vu que l'ennemie en question reposait bien sagement six pieds sous terre en tenue de pom-pom girl, paix à son âme), ou encore que lui-même ne lui en veuille pour un motif quelconque, il valait mieux éviter de se montrer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Qui sait, elle était capable de l'accuser de l'avoir trompée, quand bien même elle le battait à froid, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient eu, pendant tout ce temps, des sentiments très implicites l'un pour l'autre. Avec Veronica Mars, il valait mieux s'attendre à tout.

Et même au reste.

-

Vinnie Van Lowe eut un méchant sourire et reposa son _Playboy_ à côté du hot-dog débordant de moutarde qui trônait sur ses dossiers. Enfin. Enfin il allait épingler la petite Mars, ou du moins, si elle s'en tirait -ce qui ne faisait pas de doute : avec Cliff, elle résistait à peu près tout ce que Vinnie pouvait lui coller sur le dos-, il allait pouvoir jeter quelqu'un en prison, ce qui lui faisait toujours un bien fou, surtout si on considérait que cela risquait fort d'être cet insupportable gosse de riche à la sauce surfeur. Il regarda un instant le disque luire dans la lumière ocre du début de soirée. Tous ces rayons, ce D. parfait, rond, sombre, c'était presque poétique. Oui, enfin, n'exagérons rien.

Vinnie Van Lowe frotta ses mains pleines de graisse l'une contre l'autre, et glissa le CD dans le lecteur de son ordinateur.

-

Keith Mars se réveilla dans le lit d'un hôtel de Baltimore, et eut du mal à se rappeler où il était. Tant de lits différents, tant de moments, d'enquêtes, si peu de femmes, trop de fatigue ... Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant d'essayer de se lever, sans succès. La paresse le cloua au matelas, et il s'autorisa quelques minutes de farniente bienheureuse à la fin desquelles il jeta un coup d'œil à son côté. Il fut presque surpris d'y trouver son amante. Si belle, si paisible, si fragile, elle la fière, si frêle en tenue d'Ève, lovée entre ses côtes, rassurante, chaude. Quand le regard de Keith sur sa joue se fit assez insistant pour qu'elle le remarque, elle ouvrit lentement un œil, et sourit à la vue de son compagnon penchée sur elle.

... : Bonjour ...

Il lui sourit doucement.

Keith : Salut, beauté ...

C'était comme ça qu'il était, toujours allant, la fleur au bec, rieur et candide malgré les épreuves. Oui, en dépit de toutes les embûches, il continuait à écouter de la mauvaise musique western, à aimer les repas glaces et à taquiner sa fille sur son hypothétique poney. Parce qu'il était lui. Keith Mars. Elle se releva sur un coude pour placer un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée. Il détourna la tête juste à temps pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, et elle se débattit un peu avant de se laisser faire avec un gloussement d'adolescente.

... : Arrête ... Tu n'as pas une enquête à mener à bien?

Oui, il avait une enquête, et elle l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, encore une fois, comme elle le faisait chaque fois, sans compter l'argent ni les kilomètres, de San Fransisco à New York en passant par le Texas et Los Angeles.

Il fit semblant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil et l'enlaça avec plus de force.

Keith : Non, non, on a encore un peu de temps, allez, viens ...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui se perdit dans le pli de sa clavicule.

-

Dick se sentait mal. Très mal. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de Mac, qui vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations. Et, c'est bien connu, la nervosité fait dire des choses inconsidérées.

Dick : Dis, Mac, euh ... -il se racla la gorge et espéra que l'adolescente dirait quelque chose qui pourrait le stopper, mais elle demeura silencieuse- ... pourquoi tu m'as agressé, l'autre jour?

La jeune femme sursauta, et Dick vit ses épaules se soulever légèrement dans un genre de nausée. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça? Maintenant, il voulait savoir. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, puis s'approcha du frigo qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement avant de demander à Dick :

Mac : Tu as faim?

Dick répondit par l'affirmative -comment résister à l'appel de la nourriture?- mais se promit de reposer la question à la jeune _geek_. Mac ne bougea pas de devant le frigo, comme si ce qu'elle regardait avait sur elle un étrange pouvoir attractif. Elle leva la main, sembla vouloir attrapper quelque chose, puis la laissa retomber contre ses hanches.

Et éclata en sanglots.

-

Vinnie Van Lowe était content. On pouvait même dire plus : Vinnie Van Lowe était euphorique. D'ailleurs, s'ils l'avaient su, ses subordonnés se seraient empressés de lui mettre sous le nez toutes leurs demandes de nouvelle machine à café et autres doléances : car le fait est que Vinnie Van Lowe n'était pas souvent content. Il était -oui- volontiers grognon, détestable, macho, pervers et intéressé, au mieux favorable, mais à part quand il était seul avec ses magazines dans son bureau, la porte fermée à double tour pour essayer de protéger ses employés de ses petits cris pitoyables, il n'était jamais content. Du moins, pas de mémoire d'homme. De singe, peut-être. Il sortit le CD du lecteur, qui après moult digestions sonores et autres manifestations d'affection, se décida enfin à lui rendre le disque brillant détenteur du précieux alibi. Avec ça, s'il s'en tirait, il voulait bien avaler toute sa collection de pistolets en plastique.

Il sortit guilleret de son bureau, sifflotant un air de chanson paillarde sous l'œil étonné de ses employés, qu'il foudroya du regard.

-

Veronica avait décidé de ne pas rentrer chez elle toute suite. Après la délicieuse séance de fouille au corps avec le mignon petit officier, elle se sentait l'envie d'aller enquêter un peu, de manière illégale si possible, et dangereuse tant qu'on y était. Elle s'infiltra donc dans la maison des Sinclair en faisant bien attention de ne pas briser les scellés, et passa une heure entière à chercher une quelconque trace de l'agresseur que les acolytes de Van Lowe auraient pu louper. Mais elle ne trouva rien. A croire que le tueur -ou la tueuse, pour ce qu'elle en savait- avait bien nettoyé sur son passage. Elle allait devoir chercher par elle-même. Elle reprit sa voiture et alla se garer à côté du commissariat, loin de la fenêtre de Van Lowe, pour capter le réseau WIFI de l'idiot à barbichette. Elle ne tarda pas à récupérer le rapport du médecin légiste en utilisant les sombres manipulations que lui avait apprises Mac. Pratique ... Elle le parcourut en diagonale, et en conclut deux choses : un, il n'y avait pas eu de rapprochement fait entre les deux meurtres, malgré le fait que les deux pestes fassent partie de la même famille- bien que ce soit à vérifier- et deux, elle avait désormais les heures et les dates exactes des meurtres, ce qui lui serait bien utile pour les interrogatoires.

Elle s'en alla satisfaite, discrète et inaperçue.

-

Luke avait enfin fini de déballer ses cartons. Ca n'avait pas été sans mal, mais il avait finalement réussi à tout caser dans le minuscule appartement. Il n'avait pas vraiment été triste de quitter New York. Il s'y attendait, de toute façon. A fourrer son nez partout, il avait déjà de la chance d'être encore en vie ... il faut dire qu'il avait déterré certains secrets qui ne redoraient pas vraiment le blason de certaines personnalités des hautes sphères de la Grosse Pomme. Le sonnerie aigrelette du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en changer, celle-ci était vraiment horrible ... Il décrocha.

Luke : Allô? Oui, Vinnie? Parfait, j'arrive.

Luke Wincock raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait avant de se saisir de son arme. Voilà qui était fait.

-

Logan embrassa Victory une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se lève pour partir. Fasciné, il la regarda s'habiller en silence dans la chambre un peu froide. Un jean délavé, un débardeur foncé, dont il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur parce qu'il faisait encore trop sombre, et ses longs cheveux noirs détachés dans son dos, comme toujours. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait beaucoup avec elle : plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Pas de risque de la confondre avec Veronica. Pas de risque d'avoir mal. Tout était simple avec Victory.

Il retourna à sa contemplation et s'étonna en la regardant de la douceur dont elle faisait preuve dans ses gestes maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux. Oh, bien sûr, leurs étreintes étaient toujours incendiaires, ils se consumaient toujours, encore et encore, dix fois dans la nuit, mais après elle était si attentionnée, si généreuse, si gentille qu'il n'en revenait pas du paradoxe qu'elle représentait. Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, dos à lui, il trouva la force, en regardant l'arabesque de son dos nu se dérouler pour enfiler son top, de demander :

Logan : Tu l'as eue comment, ta cicatrice?

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise par la question. Elle releva légèrement son vêtement pour caresser du bout des doigts, à l'aveuglette, la fine langue rosée qui courait au bas de ses reins, et répondit d'une voix rauque, dont Logan ne pouvait déterminer si elle était brisée par l'alcool et les cigarettes ou par la tristesse :

Victory : Mon père.

Sur ce, elle saisit son sac et sortit de la chambre sans un coup d'oeil à la silhouette lascive étendue dans le lit derrière elle.

-

Dick ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était déjà pas bon avec sa propre tristesse, alors celle des autres ... même Logan avait toujours été une forteresse lors de ses séances déprime dédiées à Miss Mars. Pourtant, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, la dégagea de devant le réfrigérateur en saisissant doucement ses épaules secouées de sanglots et l'assit à la table, avant de refermer le frigo. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Posa une main sur son épaule.

Ne dit rien lorsqu'elle bascula sur sa poitrine pour pleurer.

-

Keith Mars n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir interrompu en pleine session câlins avec sa belle, c'était pour lui délivrer une nouvelle qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de "bonne". Ou, au choix, qualifier de très très mauvaise. Veronica, encore. Il sortit son portable de la poche droite de son pantalon et tapa furieusement un texto pour sa fille.

_**RDV à l'Alcazar dans 30 minutes.**_

Ca allait barder. Méchamment.

-

Mac était moitié assise moitié allongée dans le canapé, et Dick, à l'autre bout, la regardait comme s'il avait peur de la casser. C'était, sans conteste, une situation étrange. Mais pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Elle se reprit et dit, tout en gardant le regard lointain :

Mac : Je croyais que c'était de ta faute.

Elle se tourna vers Dick et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis en répétant.

Mac : Je croyais que c'était de ta faute. Pour Cassidy.

Dick se tortilla, gêné.

Dick : Écoute, Mac, on n'est pas obligés de parler de ça ...

Mac tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom et l'interrompit.

Mac : Si. Tu le sais. Voilà. C'est fait.

Sur ce, elle ferma les yeux, et Dick ne put s'empêcher, quand elle fut endormie, de repousser une mèche qui tranchait son visage et la recouvrir d'un plaid de laine.

-

Quand Veronica arriva à l'_Alcazar_, Keith était déjà là. La jeune fille l'observa quelques instants, de l'autre côté de la vitre, les bras croisés, sirotant son café d'un air préoccupé. Elle fut tentée de faire demi tour, mais renonça. C'était trop tard, de toutes façons. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle poussa la porte de verre du café avec un léger soupir. Mal lui en prit.

Keith leva la tête de son café et son visage se changea instantanément en un masque dur d'impassibilité paternelle, si bien que si Veronica n'avait pas été là, à le regarder silencieusement, quelques minutes auparavant, elle n'aurait pu deviner la grimace mélancolique qu'il arborait avant de l'apercevoir.

Keith : Veronica. Assieds-toi.

Veronica s'exécuta et posa son sac à côté d'elle sur la banquette de cuir usé. Keith avait soudain l'air très vieux et fatigué. Une ride lui déchirait le menton.

Keith : J'ai appris que tu avais été trouvée en possession d'un indice volé.

Veronica se raidit perceptiblement. Haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait plus le choix, maintenant. Elle devait rester jusqu'au bout. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle hocha la tête. Keith avait la mâchoire serrée. Il détestait faire cela. Il se détestait de faire cela.

Keith : Veronica, je veux que tu arrêtes.

La colère le submergea. Il se leva brusquement et abattit son poing sur la table.

Keith : Arrête! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses tout ça! Tu te rends compte du poids que c'est pour moi?

Il se pencha vers elle, à bout de souffle.

Keith : Je n'en peux plus, de partir en sachant que tu peux te retrouver n'importe où, mourir, je n'en peux plus Veronica, fais quelque chose ou part, mais arrête.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Et il comprit. Il comprit qu'ils avaient dépassé la ligne. Qu'il ne resterait rien. Qu'elle n'arrêterait pas. Jamais. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas guérie. Et elle ne guérirait jamais. C'était trop tard, déjà. Elle avait dix-sept ans, et elle aurait toujours ce sourire tordu, elle serait toujours cassée, effrayante, méchante et cynique. Peu importait tout ce qu'on lui donnait. Il comprit, en voyait la déchirure au fond de sa pupille, qu'elle partirait. Et il n'était pas sûr de la revoir un jour.

Elle se leva, attrapa sa besace, la cala sur son épaule et déclara d'une voix atone :

Veronica : Je passerai prendre mes affaires avant la fin de la semaine.

Et elle tourna les talons. La porte du café fit un petit bruit de carillon quand elle la ferma sans violence.

-

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage. Une minute, il la regardait dormir, les joues striées de larmes, et la suivante ils étaient là, silencieux, marchant côté à côte sur la grève. Mac inspira l'air salé, une grande inspiration presque maladive, presque vitale, et Dick eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il réfréna son instinct. D'où lui venait-il, d'ailleurs? Il devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible, même pour lui-même. Il prêta l'oreille aux conversations des gens qui marchaient devant eux. Ils avaient tous l'air gris, dans cette lumière mitigée, anonymes, étrangement vindicatifs.

... : Tu as entendu pour les Sinclair?

... : Oui ... Après la fille, la mère ...

Et ils avaient beau tenter de paraître tristes, ils ne parvenaient qu'à une sorte d'indifférence narquoise. Leurs voix sonnaient faux dans l'air marin. Dick encaissa le choc au milieu de la poitrine, comme un coup de poing puissant du Destin qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix. Oui ... c'était cette petite femme qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait toujours trouvé un peu désuète, qui lui souriait ou qui le blâmait du regard de débaucher sa jeune fille, c'était cette femme silencieuse et tranquille. Il se tourna vers Mac qui marchait derrière lui, pour essayer de la préserver de ces terribles nouvelles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait la protéger, empêcher toute cette violence de l'atteindre alors qu'elle était déjà si fragile, si sombre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle était déjà figée, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux noyés de larmes. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il sut que sa douleur était bien plus grande que celle qu'on aurait pu attendre. Il ne fut pas étonné quand elle s'effondra dans le sable, les poings serrés, l'échine secouée de sanglots. Il se contenta de la relever, de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la bercer, doucement, comme on bercerait une enfant, un rêve ou une illusion.

-

Ils avaient creusé un trou. A moitié seulement. Il ressemblait plus à une tanière qu'à une tombe, un tas de gravats et de terre, informe. Dick se demanda silencieusement ce qui avait menée Mac ici, où rien ne ressemblait à la défunte. Était-ce pour voir ce trou, pour se rendre compte que c'était bien elle? Etait-ce parce qu'elle espérait que le cercueil y aurait déjà été descendu, et reposait tranquillement sous le dégueulis de terre retournée? Peu importait, finalement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il se contentait de la regarder et de serrer les dents quand sa prise sur sa main était trop forte, quand elle enfonçait ses ongles trop profondément dans sa chair et que sa douleur les électrisait tous les deux. Elle pleurait, muette : un sanglot ininterrompu s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle semblait à Dick curieusement défigurée. Il s'était attendu à ce que la peine ne change presque rien sur son visage : elle était déjà si triste, au quotidien, si peu souriante quand il la croisait, si morose depuis la mort de Beaver! Après coup, d'ailleurs, ce deuil prolongé rendait le jeune homme jaloux : qu'avait-il de si spécial, Beaver, pour qu'elle le pleure pendant des mois, des mois entiers, prostrée, sans oser relever le regard, quand lui n'avait su s'attirer que sa haine? Mais tout semblait l'avoir dépassée, à présent. Sa douleur paraissait ne pas avoir de limites. Ses traits, ses lèvres, son corps, tout suintait de son intolérable souffrance. Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge, et Dick ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que caresser son dos; mais il savait que rien ne pourrait la consoler.

-

La ville de Neptune était le genre d'endroit où il est impossible de séparer les gentils des méchants. Bien sûr, au premier abord, on peut avoir une petite idée : se dire que ce flic moustachu à la cervelle rapiécée, là, n'est sûrement pas un héros, et que ce patron de bar irlandais n'a pas l'air d'une figure de sainteté, alors que la blonde vivace ou le papa gâteau appartiennent sans aucun à la catégorie des sauveurs du monde. Puis on se rapproche, et on voit que non. Que s'il y a des pourris, les héros ne valent pas mieux qu'eux, sous leurs atours de gentilles colombes. Que s'ils se retrouvent à servir le bien commun, c'est que leurs intérêts vont dans ce sens, voilà tout. Et au final, comment définir qui mérite la médaille de bravoure? Eh bien oui, voilà, personne. Ainsi, Wallace, caché derrière un des arbres du cimetière, paraissait à première vue le parfait stéréotype du faire-valoir noir, débonnaire représentant de sa caste de "bons sauvages". Mais il n'était pas plus débonnaire que sauvage. Il était comme les autres. Il épiait. Il épiait une jeune fille brune, pressée contre la poitrine d'un géant blond à l'air idiot qui la regardait avec une tendresse presque incongrue. Il épiait sa meilleure amie, déchirée par la tristesse et le regret, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était grincer des dents en observant le bras du surfeur se resserrer sur son épaule.

-

Vinnie Van Lowe était ce qu'on appelle dans le langage commun un rapace, ses caractéristiques particulières étant ses capacités intellectuelles sous-développées et sa propension au machisme exacerbé. Et, depuis peu, Vinnie Van Lowe était satisfait. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le cimetière, le poing serré sur son revolver en cas où le suspect se rebellerait -on ne sait jamais-, un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres grasses, ce qui lui donnait l'air à peu près aussi crédible qu'un perroquet faisant du saut à l'élastique. Mais Vinnie Van Lowe s'en fichait. Premièrement, il en s'en rendait pas compte, et deuxièmement, il était concentré sur sur sa démarche au pseudo-ralenti qui était censée le faire ressembler à un héros de série policière américaine. Il leva doucement deux doigts tendus, et, faisant semblant de viser une silhouette blonde au loin, murmura :

Vinnie : _Pan Pan._

Puis, sans prêter attention au soupir du petit nouveau -_Puke_*, ou quelque chose du genre- il eut un petit rictus, et allongea le pas.

-

C'était à la fois comme un coup de poignard entre les côtes et un poison doucereux. A la fois doux et fort, amer et acide, fade et capiteux. Métallique et soyeux. Un mélange de saveurs variées et incongrues, qui réunies donnaient un espèce de capharnaüm émotionnel dans lequel Mac n'arrivait pas à se retrouver. Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête, la douleur la perdait, serpentait, se lovait entre ses côtes, la mordait, la surprenait, la torturait, la cajolait ... Elle voulait jute se laisser glisser dans ces bras, là, ces grands bras doux et anonymes, et fermer les yeux, chasser ses larmes pour ne voir que du noir, enfin, dormir, mourir, s'en aller pour quelques temps, quelque part où elle ne pourrait ni voir, ni entendre, ni ressentir. Mais le Destin devait en avoir décidé autrement. Veronica aurait sûrement dit que le Destin n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, mais ... elle ne voulait pas penser. Pas à Veronica, pas à Wallace, pas à Beaver ni à Dick, à personne, il était temps maintenant que ces fantômes la laissent en paix. Qu'avait-elle fait, au fond, pour mériter tout cette mosaïque de vies brisées qui s'amoncelaient sur son chemin? Elle allait se laisser glisser dans une inconscience bienvenue, quand soudain, ce fut la cohue ... les sirènes, un homme qui approchaient, une espèce de caricature de policier viril, Vinnie sans doute, un petit jeune à l'air fatigué dans son dos, une voiture aux lumières outrageantes, puis cette voix, cette phrase, ils s'avançaient, lui retiraient ses bras, la laissaient tomber au sol, passaient les menottes aux mains rassurantes, et disaient, un soupçon de joyeuse désinvolture entre les lèvres :

Vinnie : Dick Casablancas, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Madison et Catherine Sinclair. Veuillez nous suivre, je vous prie.

A travers son écran de larmes opaques, Mac leva sur Dick un regard intense d'enfant trahi, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-

Quand le vacarme se fut calmé et les sirènes tues, Wallace sortit de derrière son arbre. Il épousseta l'écorce de son manteau avec une lenteur dramatique, s'avança vers la tombe inachevée, releva Mac, et l'appuya contre lui avec un soupir qui vacillait entre le contentement et la compassion.

Wallace : Là ... ça va aller ...

Mac s'écroula contre son épaule et voulut répondre, mais sa voix se brisa en un horrible sanglot.

TBC ...

* _puke_, en anglais = vomir


	12. 412 Obligatory psychotic jackass Part I

Disclaimer :Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rob Thomas & Co. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette histoire.

Note de l'auteure : Encore une fois, j'ai mis des années à poster une update, mais la voilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir les aventures de nos (anti)héros préférés. Merci beaucoup pour vos messages/review/favs et autres, et vos encouragements en général ! Sinon, j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, il menaçait de devenir un peu trop long, donc la suite au prochain épisode ! Et j'ai supprimé les noms soulignés dans les dialogues, ça devenait saoulant et ne servait de toute façon à rien. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, bien sûr ! Et bonne lecture.

412 – Obligatory psychotic jackass

Part I

Pour décrire la situation, on aurait hésité entre farce et drame.

-Où étiez-vous dans la nuit du 12 octobre entre 23h30 et 2h00 du matin ?

-Laissez-moi réfléchir … aucune idée. Et vous ? C'était sympa ?

Dick sourit nerveusement puis adressa un clin d'œil à Van Lowe.

-Elle était bonne ?

Van Lowe laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait curieusement à celui d'un bœuf.

- HCWWHH -

Cela sentait l'amitié reconstituée et le malaise. Mais ils faisaient semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. C'était le passé, maintenant, essayaient-ils fermement de se convaincre. Le film devant eux passait sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent : il était presque à la fin, et la seule raison pour laquelle ils auraient pu le résumer était parce qu'ils l'avaient vu une bonne centaine de fois. Mac tendit la main vers le pot de glace pour le prendre sur les genoux de son ami. Ce n'est pas comme si Wallace avait besoin de manger plus, avec tout ce qu'il engouffrait déjà… Malheureusement, l'intéressé ne semblait pas être du même avis, puisque leurs mains se retrouvèrent et se frôlèrent au-dessus du pot. Mac rétracta brusquement son bras, geste qu'elle regretta immédiatement en voyant le furtif éclat blessé dans les yeux de son ami.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aie entendu; si c'était le cas, il ne le montrait pas. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran, il demanda soudain :

-Ça ne change rien, pas vrai ?

La réponse lui brûla les lèvres. _Ça ne change rien ?_ Pour qui il se prenait ? Il croyait qu'il pouvait … qu'il pouvait se pointer comme ça sur la plage, tout fringuant et charmeur, l'embrasser, et la laisser gérer seule tout le capharnaüm sentimental qui allait avec ? Il croyait quoi, qu'ils allaient rester meilleurs amis envers et contre tout, et que ce baiser ne serait qu'un « accident » qu'on appellerait en riant l'« épisode » ? La main de Wallace sur son avant-bras la sortit de ses pensées. Elle frissonna, mais ne se dégagea pas.

Au contraire, elle prit une grande inspiration, se tourna vers son ami et déclara gentiment, la voix un peu tremblante :

-Non, bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas.

Mon Dieu, ce qu'ils pouvaient être aveugles, parfois.

- HCWWHH -

Super. Vraiment_ super_. Maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve un appartement, _et_ un job, en plus d'aller à l'université, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Ah, si seulement elle avait un richissime petit-ami… Mmm, non, mauvaise idée, Veronica. Elle la mit quand même dans un petit coin de son esprit. On ne sait jamais, après tout.

Elle avait dormi au _Neptune Bedroom_, la nuit précédente. Ça ne valait décidément pas le _Neptune_ _Grand_. En fait, elle n'avait toujours dormi que là-bas, que ce soit avec Duncan ou avec Logan. Cela lui avait fait bizarre. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : de toutes façons, elle resterait sûrement quelques nuits là-bas, le temps de se trouver quelque part de décent où vivre. Elle soupira. Ferma les yeux. Tout cela était si dur, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

_Elle sort de ce café, regarde un instant battre cette porte qu'elle a fermé sans violence, dans un effort incommensurable. Elle se demande comment elle y est arrivée. Où va-t-elle aller, maintenant ? Tout s'embrouille. Et puis la certitude s'impose : _

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. _

_**Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.** _

_Elle ne voulait pas partir et dire qu'elle passerait prendre ses affaires avant la fin de la semaine, mettre sa besace sur son épaule, partir, parler de cette voix de cadavre qu'elle se connaissait trop bien. Elle ne voulait pas passer par chez elle et demander à son père s'il assurerait ses frais de scolarité ou s'il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe. _

_Mais elle l'a fait. Elle le fera. Et elle ne retournera pas en arrière, parce qu'elle est Veronica Mars. Veronica Mars ne fait rien à moitié. Quand Veronica Mars coupe les ponts, elle ne fait pas semblant. _

_**Sors de ma vie.** _

_Les mots résonnent encore dans son cerveau, comme s'ils avaient été prononcés hier, alors que cela fait déjà plus d'un an et demi, peut-être deux. _

_Elle jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Où peut-elle aller, maintenant ? Elle essaye d'avancer mais ses jambes tremblent, ses doigts de pieds semblent refuser de lui obéir. _

_Elle se traîne jusqu'à un bar et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras pour pleurer. _

- HCWWHH -

Ce n'était certainement par plaisir que Luke Wincock était venu s'enterrer à Neptune, la ville la plus criminelle de toute la Californie (il suffisait de lire les journaux de temps en temps pour le savoir). Mais s'il fallait être honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si quelque chose l'attendait à New York. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit, au début, quand il avait accepté ce job : _Ça me fera du bien_. Oui, il aurait pu refuser. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été super-super pour sa carrière, bien sûr il se serait retrouvé dans un endroit encore pire, avec un peu de chance, mais il aurait pu refuser de revenir ici. Mais il avait pensé que ça lui ferait du bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir la pluie descendre en longues déchirures grisâtres.

Cela restait à voir.

- HCWWHH -

Après un certain laps de temps, Logan Echolls s'était rendu compte de quelque chose : cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'oublier Veronica Mars. Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer, plutôt deux fois qu'une, vous pensez bien, mais désormais il savait que peu importe quoi qu'il fasse, le souvenir tenace d'une petite blonde à l'odeur de marshmallows ne le quitterait jamais. Cela ne le rendait plus triste, plus vraiment, et la douleur n'était plus la même : il lui en restait seulement une certaine nostalgie qui lui collait à la peau. Tout allait mieux, maintenant. Victory.

Il finissait par se dire qu'il était content de l'avoir trouvée, finalement : Victory qui avait pris un whisky comme lui, qui avait la voix brisée et une longue cicatrice qui lui déchirait les reins, « son père ». Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre, mais cela leur allait comme ça. C'était l'erreur qu'il avait fait avec Veronica, ou plutôt une des erreurs : ils avaient tant de passé commun, impossible de ne pas se faire mal. Ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre, ils connaissaient la plage, ils se connaissaient en maillot de bain, en peignoir ou au réveil, une brosse à dents coincée dans la bouche ou une langue fourrée dans la gorge.

Impossible de chercher à tout recommencer à zéro. Ils fonctionnaient avec ces souvenirs. C'étaient eux qui leur donnaient cette force, cette putain de flamme, d'énergie, de niaque, c'était tous leurs souvenirs souffrants, la mort d'une mère, un père bafoué, une mère absente, un père criminel, des meurtres et des abandons. Ils avaient tous les deux quelqu'un à venger, quelque chose à prouver. C'était une, entre autres, des raisons pour lesquelles la relation de Veronica Mars et Logan Echolls était destinée à l'échec.

Lui aussi, il en avait, des cicatrices. Puisque Victory ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur leur provenance, malgré les nombreuses fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, Logan supposait qu'elle connaissait leur provenance. Ou du moins elle les supposait. Il en était soulagé, d'ailleurs. Raconter encore et encore les mêmes histoires sordides le terrifiait autant que cela l'épuisait.

- Tu aimes les… tu aimes les cerises, Victory ?

C'est la seule question à laquelle il avait pensé, sur le coup. La jeune femme, surprise, se retourna vers lui - ils marchaient dans le parc. Inhabituel, agréable.

- Je… oui, je ne sais pas, sans doute, pourquoi ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. On se pose des questions ?

Tant qu'à passer pour un maternelle, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ? Victory hésita un court instant avant de répondre.

- D'accord.

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres de Logan. Si. Étrange. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri.

- HCWWHH -

Il n'y a rien de plus mortel que la prison. Voilà ce que se disait Dick Casablancas, étalé sur l'unique – et inconfortable – couchette de sa cellule, dans la très célèbre prison de Neptune, qui les avait hébergés, lui et Logan, plus de fois qu'il n'en avait de doigts pour compter. Et, en effet, on ne pouvait que lui donner raison : moisir entre les quatre murs – humides – d'une prison californienne minable n'avait rien de l'idée que l'on pourrait se faire de Paradis. Entre autres loisirs, le jeune nanti pouvait, au choix : compter les fissures dans le plafond – déjà fait - , chanter des chansons paillardes en boucle en espérant que les policiers en aient assez marre pour le laisser partir – déjà fait, et, manque de pot, les policiers étaient tous des hommes, plus résistants donc (quoique) - , faire les cent pas dans la cellule de dix mètres carrés – déjà fait, approximativement cent mille fois, et autant dire que ce n'était pas très réjouissant – ou tourner en boucle dans sa tête des scénarios cochons dans lesquels il essayait de ne faire intervenir ni Logan (!), ni Madison, ni Veronica, ni la copine gothique – GhostWorld, c'était ça son nom ? - , ce qui réduisait considérablement, il faut le dire, la liste des acteurs principaux. Non pas que Dick aie un quelconque sentiment d'attirance pour aucun d'entre eux, bien sûr – bon, Madison, à la limite … mais il n'était pas nécrophile, hein, pas de blagues ! - , mais il fallait bien s'occuper.

Enfin, il y avait toujours Pamela Anderson.

Ou Laeticia Casta, au choix.

- HCWWHH -

Le jeune Casablancas laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Weevil remarqua distraitement que sa tutrice était bien plus jolie quand elle avait les cheveux détachés. Ce qui se traduit par un :

- Tu vois que tu n'es pas qu'une garce coincée !

Il vit le visage d'Adriana passer par différentes couleurs – rouge, vert, blanc, dans l'ordre – avant d'essayer d'échapper à la main tendue qui se précipitait à toute vitesse vers son visage – en vain.

- Aïe ! Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Franchement.

On l'y reprendrait à vouloir faire des compliments.

- HCWWHH -

Cela lui faisait toujours du mal de se souvenir. Cela la détruisait toujours un peu plus. Les souvenirs… c'est cela qui la rendait radioactive. Et pourtant. Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

_Elle se lève – Veronica Mars est une battante, une vraie. Veronica Mars a survécu à la mort de Lilly, à l'abandon de Duncan, à sa maladie, à son histoire avec Logan, à la suspicion qu'elle avait que Jake Kane était son père, aux trahisons de sa mère, à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre… oui, Veronica Mars survivra bien à une vie sans son père. C'est ce qu'il lui faut pour se reconstruire, se dit-elle. Il faut se détruire avant. _

_Elle pousse la chaise de cette table de café. Elle va y arriver. _

_Oui. _

_Elle va y arriver. _

_Qui pourrait l'héberger ? Alors… elle se creuse la tête. Piz, non, difficile de demander à l'ex dont vous avez ruiné la vie de vous héberger – et en plus, il n'habite même plus à Neptune. Mac, non, déjà qu'elle est mal en ce moment, et puis ce n'est pas comme elles étaient de grandes amies ces temps-ci. Wallace, non, longue histoire d'amitié brisée. Logan, non – il y a vraiment besoin d'expliquer pourquoi ? Dick, - beurk – non, pas question. Et puis est-ce qu'il n'est pas en prison, de toute façon ? Et son père, son père qui l'a toujours soutenue dans toutes ses erreurs – il vient de la jeter dehors. Les gens du lycée l'ont toujours détestée. Quelques-uns lui doivent bien un service, mais elle veut être sûre. Elle ne pourrait pas encaisser un autre refus, un autre rejet. Un autre non. _

_Veronica Mars est une battante, une vraie. Pas le genre à pleurer sur un trottoir, les mains resserrées sur la sangle de sa besace, parce qu'elle vient de réaliser qu'elle a perdu tous ceux qu'elle aime dans sa quête aveugle de vengeance. Vraiment pas. Veronica Mars ne pleure jamais, de toute façon. _

_Elle a juste une poussière dans l'œil. _

_Elle prendra une chambre au Neptune Bedroom – ce n'est pas le Neptune Grand, mais cela ira, le temps de trouver autre chose. _

_Veronica Mars ne marche pas la tête baissée. Si vous croyez l'avoir vue, vous vous trompez sûrement. _

- HCWWHH -

Mac se fit la réflexion que Wallace et elle passaient décidément beaucoup trop de temps assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans ce silence inconfortable. C'est drôle, elle n'avait jamais remarqué cela avant. Avant, les heures passaient sans qu'elle les remarque, perdues dans une brume de rires et de petites tristesses ordinaires. Elle ne se retournait sur elles qu'après, pour s'étonner de leur vitesse et louer l'amitié extraordinaire qui la liait à Wallace. Maintenant... tout avait changé. Tout. Que c'était étrange. Il suffisait d'une minute, d'un baiser, pour transformer cette vie entière de déjeuners sur la plage et de moqueries contre les imbéciles de Neptune High.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Dick ?

La question sembla à la fois prendre Wallace au dépourvu et l'embarrasser. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je crois qu'il est en prison, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

Question minée. Elle le sentait. Le visage habituellement ouvert de Wallace s'était fermé, sa mâchoire tendue. Mais Mac avait toujours eu des instincts de kamikaze – ne serait-ce que pour ses extravagances vestimentaires dans la jungle discriminatoire de Neptune High et de Hearst.

-Oui, en fait. Il était avec moi avant que tu viennes, on a un peu parlé. Il n'est pas si con.

Silence. Wallace ne répondit rien. Mac ne se découragea pas.

-En plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il aie tué Madison. Je veux dire, il est débile, d'accord, mais je crois qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Cette fois, à l'entente de sa phrase digne d'un_ soap opera_, Wallace se tourna vers elle, yeux moqueurs dans lesquels brillait une infime étoile de cruauté.

-Ma pauvre Mac, tu vis dans _Les feux de l'amour_ ou quoi ? Dick est comme tout le monde dans cette ville, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, déclara-t-il avec un cynisme qui étonna Mac.

Veronica parlait comme cela. Pensait comme cela. Veronica était celle qui soupçonnait tout le monde, même ceux qu'elle aimait. Wallace – Wallace était l'âme généreuse et joviale qui l'empêchait d'aller trop loin dans les suspicions effrayantes. Était-ce Veronica qui l'avait contaminé ? Ou était-ce lui, lui seulement, rendu aigri et méchant par l'absence de sa meilleure amie ? Ou peut-être avait-il raison, et toute cette gentillesse n'avait été qu'une façade, une illusion – une chimère ?

Mac savait bien que le monde n'était pas parfait. Elle était loin d'être idiote (ses bulletins et ses hackages professionnels pouvaient le prouver) : elle comprenait parfaitement que le monde était loin d'être tout noir ou tout blanc, surtout à Neptune. Mais malgré les meurtres, malgré les tragédies, et oui, peut-être était-ce idiot, elle croyait en la bonté. Elle croyait à la possibilité d'une réconciliation entre Veronica et ses amis. Elle croyait en un monde meilleur, plus pur, plus équilibré, sans être parfait. Elle _croyait_ – et cette croyance l'aidait à avancer dans cette vie qui devenait plus dure chaque jour.

-Je me crois peut-être dans _Les feux de l'amour_, mais au moins je ne suis pas aigrie et cynique comme Veronica et toi, rétorqua-t-elle, irritée par la condescendance de son ami.

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce à grands pas furieux. Le claquement de la porte résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Bouche bée, Wallace resta un moment le regard fixé sur la porte sans comprendre, puis finit par se détourner et prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, ou il allait perdre Mac. Définitivement.

- HCWWHH -

Logan Echolls était content de lui, la plupart du temps. Comme la majorité des gosses de riches, il se débrouillait pour garder cette arrogance et sûreté en toutes circonstances, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il avait tort. On pouvait dire, sans trop se tromper (parce que Logan Echolls avait malgré tous ses défauts ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un cerveau sous sa couronne de 09er) que Logan n'avait peur de rien, ou presque.

Voilà pourquoi, surmontant sa crainte initiale d'emmener Victory au _Neptune Grand_, et profitant honteusement du fait que a) Dick était – encore – en prison et b) Veronica ne risquait donc pas de venir fouiner dans les parages – quoique – (et en plus, elle venait de se faire jeter dehors par son paternel, depuis le temps qu'il supportait ses excès), il se dirigeait aujourd'hui vers l'hôtel dans son SUV, accompagné par la jeune fille. Il aimait le fait qu'elle ne se sente pas intimidée par la richesse ostentatoire de l'établissement, et n'aie pas daigné revêtir plus que ses habituels jeans et T-shirt.

Il s'alarma quand il la vit chercher frénétiquement dans son sac à dos.

-Merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille tourna vers lui un regard ennuyé. Il se fit la réflexion distraite que même ainsi, ses grands yeux sombres gardaient leur beauté brute et hypnotique.

-J'ai oublié ma montre au _Bedroom_.

Logan se demanda de quelle montre elle parlait, avant de se rappeler. Bien sûr. Cette montre-là. Elle l'avait frappé lors de leur première rencontre, malgré son taux d'alcoolémie plutôt conséquent : en cuir, une grosse montre-bracelet d'homme, à la fois simple, rustique et pratique. Virile, sans doute. Elle allait plutôt bien à la jeune fille, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de babioles féminines – une des (nombreuses) raisons pour lesquelles elle lui plaisait (et, essaya-t-il de ne pas se souvenir, une des choses qui l'avait séduit chez Veronica) – mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne devait pas valoir grand-chose.

-Je t'en rachèterai une, proposa-t-il avec son habituelle nonchalance de milliardaire.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard amusé.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Logan leva un sourcil interrogateur, et Victory lui sourit. Il était tellement habitué à tout avoir... cela ne l'effleurait même pas qu'elle puisse avoir envie de garder son histoire privée. Elle décida de lui dire – mais juste cette fois.

-Mon père me l'a donnée.

Logan fronça les sourcils – comme tout le monde à qui elle avait donné cette explication l'avait fait jusque là. Il s'abstint pourtant de commentaire, et Victory lui en fut reconnaissante; mais après tout, si quelqu'un comprenait les rapports chaotiques père-enfant, c'était bien lui, pas vrai ?

Le silence dura quelques poignées de seconde, toujours balancé entre confortable et inconfortable, trop long et juste bien, avant que Logan ne reprenne la parole.

-Je te déposerai en revenant du Neptune Grand, si tu veux. Je dois aller voir Dick, de toute façon.

Victory rit. Logan ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne demanda pas, parce que c'était un beau rire, rocailleux et plein de lumière survivante.

- HCWWHH -

Dire que personne ne se pressait pour voir Dick Casablanca était un euphémisme. Il en était réduit à compter les fissures dans le plafond (ce qui, pour être franc, risquait de l'occuper pendant un moment, étant donné que la cellule devait dater d'une bonne centaine d'années – au moins). C'est pourquoi il fut presque content quand Veronica Mars se pointa. Presque. Parce que Veronica Mars devant sa cellule était à la fois la promesse qu'il était dans le pétrin et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas s'ennuyer.

Il sourit de son sourire le plus crétin – dix mille watt de pure débilité.

-Hello, V.

Veronica soupira. Un petit sourire dansait au coin de sa lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure ? gesticula le géant blond.

-Devine, grimaça la V. en question.

Quand Dick ne répondit pas, Veronica élabora.

-C'est bon. Je me suis débrouillée pour la vidéo.

Dick ne demanda pas comment – il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, en fait. Histoire qu'on ne puisse pas l'accuser d'avoir été le complice du processus sûrement illégal et encore plus sûrement dangereux que la petite blonde avait utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins.

-Je ne te demande pas comment tu as fait.

Veronica lui envoya un sourire carnassier – sa marque de fabrique.

-Je ne te l'aurais pas dit de toute façon. Bon, le truc est le suivant. Je l'ai visionnée et détruite, Vinnie ne l'a plus non plus (elle grimaça) ce qui ne va d'ailleurs pas lui faire plaisir quand il va s'en apercevoir. Donc elle n'existe plus. Par conséquent, tu devrais normalement pouvoir sortir d'ici bientôt, mais ils garderont un œil sur toi, vu tes relations avec Madison (elle grimaça de nouveau). Si tu coopères et que tu ne fais pas trop de conneries, ils devraient te laisser en liberté, mais il va falloir faire profil bas. (Dick allait pour la remercier – cela lui écorchait la bouche mais la garce l'avait quand même sorti de prison quand elle reprit :) Pas besoin de me remercier, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour l'enquête.

Dick se rembrunit.

-OK.

-Parfait ! gazouilla Veronica. Passe me voir quand tu sors d'ici !

Sur ces mots, elle était partie. Tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle était une légère odeur de marshallows et de parfum. Dick soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à se remettre à compter les fissures.

Décidément, les Veronica n'étaient plus ce qu'elles avaient été.

- HCWWHH -

Veronica n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer au Neptune Bedroom – pas encore. C'était idiot, pourtant. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait y retourner, enquêter, faire ses devoirs, se noyer dans un sommeil plein de cauchemars, tout plutôt que cette apathie dans laquelle tournaient sans relâche les mêmes scènes – Keith, Logan, Mac, Wallace, Weevil et les autres, encore et encore.

Voilà pourquoi elle était assise dans le café qui faisait face au motel, le nez plongé dans son café – noir -, les doigts occupés à déchirer un bout de sa serviette. Pour retarder le moment du retour. Elle appela le serveur et commanda un croissant dont elle n'avait pas envie. Tout pour oublier ce goût de bile qui lui collait au palais.

Le bâtiment en face d'elle semblait la narguer. La nuit précédente lui sauta à la gorge.

_Veronica Mars ne se plaint jamais. _

_Elle ne saurait pas à qui, de toute façon, et elle n'est vraiment le genre à parler toute seule dans une chambre de motel sordide. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Les draps sont rêches, la douche est sale et minuscule – un carré carrelé de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche -, la vue donne des envies de suicide. Pas qu'elle en attendait vraiment plus, après tout, pour ce prix. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut se permettre. Elle va devoir économiser, maintenant. Prendre plus d'enquêtes. Faire de la concurrence à son père. Elle espère juste qu'elle ne devra pas quitter le lycée. Elle n'aime pas ça, Veronica, mais elle n'est pas idiote : elle s'est bien que c'est son seul espoir de sortir d'ici. _

_Elle veut se déshabiller et se mettre au lit, enfin, après cette journée de cauchemar, mais quelque chose la cloue sur place. C'est peut-être le bruit d'en bas, un mélange de cris d'ivrognes et de mauvaise musique disco. C'est peut-être la rumeur de la rue qui pénètre par la fenêtre de la chambre d'à côté. C'est peut-être les voix dans sa tête. Ou la certitude que les draps ne sentiront pas la lessive à trois francs six sous que son père achète à la grande surface d'à côté. _

_Elle a raison. Oui, c'est vrai, sa douche était cassée et n'avait pas toujours l'eau chaude; Keith et elle étaient souvent en retard sur le loyer et avaient à plusieurs reprises évité l'expulsion de justesse; ils n'étaient pas les plus riches des habitants de Neptune, loin de là : mais tout cela, vivre avec lui, dans la chaleur paternelle de son étreinte, était des millions de fois mieux qu'être ici, seule, délaissée. Abandonnée. _

_Open your eyes... _

_Une chanson tourbillonne dans la rue que Veronica est trop aveugle pour prendre pour un présage. _

_Elle s'endort, et sa nuit est peuplée de fantômes. _

- HCWWHH -

-Waw, ironisa Victory quand Logan se gara sur le parking du _Neptune Grand_.

Elle semblait farouchement décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner – et, jusque là, y arrivait relativement bien.

Logan rit à son onomatopée, et, dans un sursaut de tendresse incongru, saisit sa main pour déposer un baiser sur ses jointures. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, mais il détourna la tête. Elle ne commenta pas. Un silence plutôt inconfortable s'installa pour quelques secondes, le temps que Logan arrête le SUV.

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'exclamation étouffée de Victory quand il demanda la clé du penthouse à la fille de l'accueil. Il n'essaya pas de déterminer si elle provenait de la manière plutôt évidente dont la réceptionniste lui faisait du charme, ou de la chambre en question. Il l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur, une étrange joie fleurissant entre ses côtes.

Il s'embrassaient quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage. Logan bouscula un employé du room-service en riant, ne s'excusa pas, ouvrit la chambre avec des doigts tremblants de désir, et poussa Victory à l'intérieur. L'obscurité donna un cocon à leurs ébats puissants, presque animaux – comme toujours avec Victory.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se reposaient, allongés sur le lit, sans pudeur, Victory parla.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qu'on avait l'habitude de poser à Logan. On préférait même l'éviter, en général – demander des raisons à un « fils à papa » ne servait à rien, on le savait bien, et risquait même de l'énerver (rien de bon ne sortait jamais des colères de Logan Echolls). Veronica. Veronica faisait cela en permanence, demander des motivations, des explications, des alibis. Partout. Entre les draps, à table, dans ses enquêtes. Elle ne faisait pas la différence. Elle avait toujours été la seule à remettre Logan en question, parfois (souvent) trop, trop loin, trop fort, trop violemment. A la pensée de Veronica, quelque chose remua dans un endroit dont il avait oublié l'existence. Il la chassa.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Victory. Elle précisa son interrogation.

-Pourquoi tu vis ici ? (Un sourire moqueur, presque amer, se fit une place sur le coin de sa lèvre.) Je veux dire, j'imagine que tu peux te payer un appartement, non ?

Logan haussa les épaules. Encore une autre chose à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser. Décidément.

-Je ne sais pas. J'habite ici depuis le lycée, quand ma mère... (il fit un geste vague, et Victory hocha la tête) … tu sais. Avec Dick. (Il précisa.) Mon meilleur ami. C'est comme ça. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je devrais sûrement acheter un appartement, mais ça me saoule, et puis (son demi-sourire arrogant reprit sa place sur ses lèvres) les appartements ont le désavantage de n'avoir ni femmes de ménage ni (il déposa un baiser sur son épaule) room-service.

Victory lui lança un regard qui lui dit qu'elle comprenait son point de vue. Cela le déstabilisa. C'était une fausse réponse, une réponse Loganesque, comme il en faisait toujours, qui lui permettait de s'en sortir avec grâce et dérision sans donner une vraie réponse. Veronica... Veronica l'aurait jugé. Confronté. Aurait voulu qu'il explique, et qu'il change encore, pour elle, bien sûr. Il s'en voulut à lui-même de penser à Veronica maintenant, avec Victory. C'était comme s'il la trompait, mais il avait déjà fait ça, bien sûr qu'il l'avait déjà fait, et cela lui avait apporté tellement d'ennuis, tellement... Il soupira et se leva.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Il sentit le regard de Victory sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte de la salle de bains, tiède, contrairement à celui de Veronica qui, il se le rappelait bien, creusait des blessures brûlantes dans sa peau, que ce soit par amour ou par haine, ou tout autre sentiment dont elle ne savait pas se servir. Il se força à revenir au visage calme et brisé de Victory, et se demanda distraitement si elle le rendait pire ou meilleur.

TBC...


End file.
